As Destiny Has Its Eyes On You
by Winterbaby89
Summary: Princess Emma Swan of Misthaven has been prophesied as the Savior since before her birth. Now with the help of a Lieutenant from her past she is going to take her destiny into her own hands, to defeat the Evil Queen.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : This is a story I have been working on, for the better part of a year. It is a story inspired by**_ _ **'Destiny has its eyes on you**_ _ **' by the lovely EmilyBea on (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr). And with the overwhelming support and love from EmilyBea and Ilovemesomekillianjones (On AO3, , and Tumblr) I have finally decided to present it to the public. I hope you enjoy, and if you haven't read the works from these lovely ladies, I highly recommend you do so. Ilovemesomekillianjones has also graciously agreed to be my beta on this entire project.  
**This chapter is a collaboration between EmilyBea and I.****_

 **Prologue**

Time never passes for the three sisters as it does for the rest of the world. For them, it is far more fluid, pulling each corner of their sacred trifecta into a different segment of its currents. They deal with the past, the present and the future, and in the intersections of those states, they find their purpose. To keep the records of what had been, what is, and what would come to pass. Mostly their curse was to watch the world unfold in ways they could never influence, but this strand of the world's story was different, for the fate of an entire people rests on the shoulders of a young woman, a woman they'd been watching for some time. Her future was bright, her past nothing if not charmed, but the struggle to come was profound. Still, this girl with the golden hair and bright green eyes would overcome, that was written in the stars.

 **"She will undo a past of suffering for her people, and for her family. She is formed of that past, the product of true love that survived a storm of whirling chaos in the darkness."** The first sister, guardian of the past said as they watched the image filled swirling pool of water before them.

 **"She will find her own love and with it, she will finally harness the power that's been trapped inside. Only with this can she make the future bright and hopeful once more."** The sister of future confirmed, looking just the same. But several moments passed and soon the two sisters who had spoken turned to the third, distressed by her quiet. Preemptively the guardian of the present spoke.

 **"Almost there, just a few moments more … there. Now she is ready, she faces the journey ahead with courage and bravery. Now Emma Swan embraces her destiny."**

 **"So it has been, so it is, and so it shall be."** All three sisters echoed the chant together, sealing the bit of power they could to this story's heroine, but the guardian of the present added one last thing.

 **"Follow your heart, Emma Swan, for it will always be your light in the darkness."**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"No one should look so sad on their birthday, Emma."**

Emma doesn't look at her mother directly, for she doesn't want her seeing the depth of the emotions she's grappling with. If her mother saw them, it would mean there would be talking, and Emma just didn't think she could stomach a pep talk today.

First, there's the _sadness_ that her mother sees, sadness that she has been alive twenty-one years, is by all accounts an adult, and she knows relatively nothing of life beyond the small bubble of being a princess. To her parents, and to the people, she's a breakable, fragile flower, a symbol of hope for a better future. But she is never allowed to prove herself, to taste what life outside is really like.

Next her sadness blends into _anger and resentment_ for the way that she's been raised and the reason things are this way. The Evil Queen is relentless, never letting down the threat of devastation on Emma's family, and waging a decades long war that has ravaged their kingdoms and their people. Everyone is terrified of the Queen's magic, but not Emma. She believes in a simple truth that her fairy tutor Tinkerbelle always says, _**"When faced with true light, there is no way for darkness to win."**_ Emma has been training since she was a little girl to be that light, to make her magic strong enough to free this realm of the Queen's evil once and for all. _Maybe then she can have her own life._

That thought brings to a head the third emotion swirling around inside Emma, _guilt._ She feels guilty for wanting more in a land where so many are struggling. Sure, she's confined, she hasn't left the walls of the palace in four years thanks to her parents' fear that something would happen, but she's safe, and loved and protected. She has food, shelter, and a palace to call home for heaven's sake, but she still wants more. Even though she mostly wants to save her kingdom, there is a part of her need to leave that is personal, and for that, Emma feels ashamed.

 **"I know you're not comfortable with the idea of a ball, Emma, but it's for the good of the kingdom. We've invited everyone, and it's a chance for them to see you and learn what we're fighting for."**

Emma looks at her mother then, trying to see if she truly believes that.

 **"Doesn't it eat away at you? People dying every day, families torn apart just to try and protect us? It's not right! It's too much!"**

 **"I would lay my life down to protect these people, Emma."**

This is one of those moments where having Snow White as a mother is infuriating. She's always so calm, so certain in her beliefs, and it rattles at the tensions building up in Emma, prompting her to strike back with truth. **"Yet you won't let me do the same! I can help, Mother, I'm of more use to this kingdom outside these walls. I have no knack for diplomacy, I hate balls and affairs of that sort. I want to fight like you did, and this time we can win."**

Her mother shakes her head, resolute as she always is that Emma's entrance into the fray of fighting isn't the answer. **"It's too risky, Emma."**

Emma knew she could continue to argue her point but it wouldn't get her anywhere. _There is no use in trying to make her see reason,_ Emma thought. Now all that is left to do is implement the plan she'd made many months ago. _Tonight is the night that everything will change_ , and this too plays a part in the sadness that is set in Emma's features. _Tonight I say goodbye to my family and fulfill the vow I made to myself._

She is going to be the Savior that is prophesied, and she is going to do it now.

 **"I should see Tink about today's lessons. I'll see you later."** Emma moves past her mother and heads down the long corridor of the palace's East Wing and out a side entrance into the gardens where she spends most of her time. The rose blooms that mark her path are beautiful, but they hold little meaning for her today. _I have to find Tink!_

 **"Emma, over here."**

From the side of the garden near a grove of trees, Emma sees her friend waving at her and she smiles. Try as she might, Tink is never discrete. Her voice is too loud, a tidbit too high, her motions are always drawing attention, but Emma loves her all the same. Tinkerbelle might be her teacher, but she's also Emma's best friend and one true confidant within the palace walls. She can trust Tink with anything, and she's trusted her with her plan to leave. **"You know there's no need to hide. I can enact a barrier to guard what we're saying from the attendants on the lawn."**

Tink shakes her head, looking a little preoccupied. **"There's been a change in plan, Emma. I cannot leave with you. Fauna has been called to see Blue. She left earlier this afternoon. Without her, we have no one to create the diversion, so it has to be me."**

Emma looks at her friend curiously, for her words simply don't compute. The plan had always been for Emma and Tink to go together, to find the young Lieutenant of the navy that she'd known as a girl, and ask for his help in undermining some of the hold Regina has over this whole realm. To go it alone is something Emma has never considered, it is the first time she second guesses her plan. **"But I need you for so much of what we have to do."**

Tink takes Emma's hand in hers and interrupts any other doubts that may arise. **"Emma, you are more than ready for this. I haven't said it before, but there's something you should know. The world is not as fluid as we like to think, some things are simply meant to be. Just as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, so will you defeat Regina. It's the only destiny there is, and it's yours. You will save your kingdom. You will save all the people of Misthaven and the Enchanted Forest."**

Emma nods, believing that Tink would never steer her wrong. **"And what if Killian can't help me?"**

Only now did Tink smile.

 **"Killian is it? I thought he was just Lieutenant Jones?"**

Emma blushes, but she ignores the question about the man she'd met when she was just seventeen. Even if Tink knew Emma had always liked him, there is no time or room to harp on about it.

 **"Do I turn around with my tail between my legs if he says no? Everything depends on him, but what if he can't help? Or worse, what if he doesn't remember me?"** _That would be the worst torture indeed,_ she fretted _._ In all her days she's never met another man like him. He means so much to her, even though they'd only been in each others presence a few days' time.

 **"Oh, he'll remember you. A boy like that doesn't forget a princess as striking as you."**

Emma's heart pounds in her chest. Just the thought that she is going to see him again has her feeling more hope than she's long believed in. _What will he be like now? Has he changed as much as I have, or is he the same humble sailor with the lovely heart and the lopsided smile that she remembers?_

 **"We have very little time left, Emma. Sneaking you out will be a test of everything we've practiced, but it's only the beginning."** Tink pulls out her fairy wand and draws a lazy circle around Emma's person, while Emma just looks on, somewhat confused. **"This spell will keep you untraceable from the likes of magic, even from Regina's."**

 **"What about you?"**

Tink sighs, a bit of regret hanging in the sound. **"It will shield you from all magical seers, Emma. Even me."**

That thought makes her heart hurt. _What will I do without Tink? Keep going. I have to keep going, even if I'm scared_. The thought cements Emma's resolve to push forward. She can do this. She has to do this.

Tink has her hands poised on her hips in that bossy fashion that Emma considers Tink's signature move as she asks Emma if she is ready.

 **"Yes. I am ready."** Emma reaffirms her resolve, as she responds to Tink's inquiry.

As she looks into the mirror in her room, the one she's stared into at the start and end of each day, Emma barely recognizes herself. In a green satin dress, with a crown in her pinned up hair, she looks every bit the princess, but she also looks untouchable. She is no longer Emma, but an object, a token for the people and her parents to look at and dream of better days. Only Emma is done dreaming. She's ready to fight for the life that she wants, and the life that all of the people of this realm deserve.

Earlier in the day, Emma had packed the bag she'd be taking with her, the one she and Tink had embellished with magic over these past few months. It was covered in protections and able to fit far more than it looked capable of within its depths. Inside the bag were essential tools she'd need and enough money to get her through her journey.

Now she has two more things to put inside, a map and a miniature portrait. With the map and the one thing she has of Killian's, (a silver chain with a Swan pendant that he'd entrusted her to keep when they'd parted years ago), she'd found out where he was using a locator spell. The spell said he was in her kingdom's port, which was shocking. _What were the odds, really? But it will make finding him far easier,_ she mused. The pendant meanwhile hangs around her neck, returned to its constant resting place once more. The miniature portrait is her parents and her little brother, she had painted it herself. In it they are happy, smiling and just as she most loves to picture them. It's going to be nearly impossible to say goodbye to her parents tonight, to know that she may never return if things go wrong, but saying goodbye to Leo, her junior by ten years might be the hardest thing she has ever had to do. She loves her little brother more than anything, but this is just as much for him as it is for her. Leo has few memories of life before the walls went up and the gates were shuttered, and she hopes that if she succeeds, he can one day see the world for all it can be.

 **"You look beautiful, Emma."**

Shifting her eyes from her dress to the place behind her in the mirror, Emma sees her father's smiling face and feels a sudden sense of calm. He always seems to find her when she's hurting the most, and he's nearly perfect at remedying any problems that come her way. **"Thank you."** She turns from the mirror to look at him straight on. She notices worry lines have set in through the course of his life, and the streaks of gray that are starting to touch his temples. Her father has lived a life of fighting, even if he's also lived one of love, and time has taken its toll, perhaps faster than it might have in other circumstances. He is still very handsome, but he looks tired.

 **"I've been thinking of what to get you as a gift. I went through the ordinary ideas, a new horse, some more dresses, a new tiara …"**

Emma hates all of those ideas, except maybe the horse, but her father's eyes tell her he's decided on something different.

At that moment he pulls a sword from behind his back and hands it to her. The handle is plated in gold, with distinctive markings, just like those on his own sword, but the sheath is different, designed specially for her with what looks like swans adorning it. **"Then I remembered that my daughter is one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom, and I decided on this."**

 **"It's stunning. And it's just like yours. Thank you!"** Emma pulls the blade free of its sheath and marvels at the way it catches the firelight in her room. It's light enough to wield with ease, and feels to be the exact proportions she favors. It is easily the most magnificent sword she has ever seen.

 **"Your mother and I have worked very hard to keep you and your brother out of all of this, but a day will likely come when that hold on the outside world breaks. When it does, I want you to remember one thing; we all fight for something, and that something is hope."**

Emma nods, having heard years of similar professions about the power of believing. Still, tonight, it brings tears to her eyes. She will hold her father's words close, and hopefully they will be enough. **"I'll remember."**

He smiles and extends his arm to her. **"Good, now let's go see about that ball."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr).  
Ilovemesomekillianjones (on AO3, FF, and Tumblr) has graciously agreed to be my beta on this project.  
**This chapter is a collaboration between EmilyBea and I.****_

 **Chapter 2**

"Are you certain you want to stay in port another night, Captain? We've stayed here long enough, the ship's restocked, the trades all bartered. Perhaps it's best for us to leave with the wind in good showing as it is now."

Killian hears Smee's words, but barely gives them any merit, for though the man may know the sea as well as Killian does, _he has not the understanding of his Captain's past, and why this port matters more than all the others_. "I'm certain. We stay the night." Turning away from Smee is enough to dismiss him. Killian looks out into the well-lit town and allows himself to sink into memories of the life he'd once had as he brings his flask of rum to his lips.

 _Four years ago Killian Jones was a completely different person, a member of the Royal Navy, sent here diplomatically while under the watchful authority of his brother. He'd been barely eighteen and it was one of his first voyages as a lieutenant. It would also be one of his last, for not even three months later he lost his brother in the pursuit of a weapon for their greedy king. But that trip, to this breadth of the realm had given him three days, the three best days of his whole life. He'd never forget the first moment he saw her, she was, in a word, transcendent; more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. She was also unlike any lady he'd ever known, she'd come barreling to the docks at full speed on a white horse, wind in her hair, smile wide and dress dirty from the exertion of her day. The pang he'd felt at first seeing her, the way his whole body seemed to yearn for even a drop of the light that surrounded her had shocked him to his very core. Had his brother not stood by his side, he'd likely have made a fool of himself and forgotten all politeness. As it was, she'd seen him, and there, in front of a hundred men, she'd approached the ship, her father's guards close behind._

 _"This is a beautiful ship, where will it take you?"_

 _Her words were musical, the tone so lovely, he'd have given anything to hear them once again. Before he or his brother could respond, a fairy that had flown there with this gorgeous stranger made herself human sized._

 _"Your Highness, if your parents find out you're accosting naval men from another kingdom, without even the decency to curtsy or beg introduction, it will be my hide on the line."_

 _Emma had rolled her eyes at being chastised by her fairy friend, but she smiled all the same, and that had Killian's heart stuttering damn near out of his chest._

 _"How silly of me, thinking I could just make small talk. But propriety never rests it seems."_ _Then she'd looked to his brother Liam and continued._ _"The question was posed to you by Princess Emma of Misthaven, but it remains the same. Where are you all headed, Captain?"_ _Liam had blinked at her, as if unable to comprehend the question and so she'd turned to Killian and tilted her head slightly._ _"Have I been too incredibly rude for a reply from him?"_

 _"No, my lady. We're here for a trading mission at our king's request, before setting out to do some scouting of the unmapped lands to the East."_

 _"Gods that sounds fantastic! Doesn't it sound wonderful, Tink?"_

 _The fairy looked skeptical but nodded, clearly to appease her friend._

 _"Better than balls and high tea for sure. Could your crew make room for one more?"_

 _Finally, Liam found his ability to speak and he set her to right._ _"I dare say your father would have our heads for that, Princess."_

 _Emma frowned and shook her head._ _"My father would do no such thing. It's my mother you'd have to deal with."_

 _Killian had laughed at that, finding her joke rather funny, and the way she'd lit up caused the same flurry of excitement to course through him._

 _"She wouldn't behead you though. Not her style."_

 _"And what exactly is my style, Emma?"_ _The Queen's appearance had caused quite a stir among the guards and the sailors alike, but Emma only smiled._

 _"Forced attendance at royal balls."_

 _Her mother laughed heartily at that and had then gone on to inquire with Liam about the details of their mission. In the end, the benevolent Queen insisted that the crew take a longer rest within their port. She would be in touch with their King should there be any problems. In the span of their three-day stay, Killian had fallen hopelessly in love with Emma, only to know that it could never work between them because of her royal status._

The pounding of horse hooves against the planks of the dock beside them brings Killian's attention back to the here and now, but what greets him is something he can't believe. There on a white horse again is Emma, only where she had been but a girl before, she is now clearly and undeniably a woman. Her hair, though not done up as it should be, is confined to a braid, with silky golden strands that shine even in the dim moonlight. Her cheeks are flushed from her ride, her eyes wide with excitement, and her lips turned up in a half smile aimed at his ship. She is a vision, and that means he must be far drunker than he believed. Killian dares not blink, in case the beautiful image before him should fade.

"What ye be doing here, lass?" One of his crew asks of what Killian had believed was an apparition. When she speaks he realizes she is in fact real.

"This ship used to fly different flags." Her voice holds warmer tones than it had in youth, and speaks to the fact that Emma is no longer a young thing, but a woman in every way.

"And why is that any business of yours?"

"Enough!" Killian says from his spot in the shadows. He moves forward, watching as the moment of recognition hits. Where he'd expected fear, there is surprise, and perhaps a bit of intrigue in Emma's eyes. Her reaction fills him with a rush of something he hasn't felt in many years, both pleasant and terrifying.

"Killian. I mean, Lieutenant Jones -"

"It's Captain now."

Emma looks around the decks and then back to him. "And your brother?"

His heart clenches painfully in his chest, but he quickly pushes away those thoughts of the past. "What are you doing here, Princess?" He watches a bit of regret cross her features before she quickly conceals it, no doubt from the harsh way he'd ground out her title. Still, she lifts her head high and soldiers on.

"Perhaps I could speak with you, without the audience."

Killian raises a brow at that. "Well that hardly seems proper for a lady of your standing."

She dismounts the horse and whispers to the creature before it turns and gallops away. "Humor me for a moment and suppose that my status is not the issue. I need your help."

The thought that she needs him strikes him to his very core. Years ago when they'd met, he'd wanted her something fierce, and he clearly still does, but he'd never have believed he could be of use to her as more than some entertaining sailor to fill her time for a few hours. Yet her tone is unmistakable, she is serious in whatever endeavor has brought her here. With a simple nod, she's on his ship and he's bringing her to his cabin, a place he's envisioned her many a late night but never thought she'd actually be. "So, now that you have your privacy, what can I do for you, milady?"

"You can risk your life for a greater good and in the process help me end a decades long war that has ravaged this realm long enough."

He barks out a bit of laughter, only to realize she's serious. "I know you noticed the change in flags outside."

"You're a pirate now, I realize that, Captain."

The way she says his title, not with revulsion but with something else claws at him.

"And someday, I'd like to hear the story of how that came to pass. As for right now, your lack of loyalty to one crown, might actually work in my favor."

 _I'm loyal to you, and you wear a crown._ The thought rings through his head and he hates himself for how foolish he is. _She's trying to end a war, not express some sentimental bond to me._ "I take no sides in such matters. My intention is to survive and to keep my men alive as well." He turns away to look out the windows in the cabin watching the sea. The night is calm, and it feels like the cruelest irony. Here he is battling a storm inside, while the world is quiet.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He whips back around to look at her and sees tears in her eyes that she's trying not to shed. "Your brother was a good man, and I liked him very much."

"I never said …"

"You didn't have to. Only a loss as devastating as losing a beloved brother could make the boy I knew four years ago into the man I see now. But I'm not going to use your love for Liam or our past against you. That wouldn't be right."

"How benevolent of you princess." The words cut through the space between them, making him sound like a hateful cad and he regrets them instantly. "My apologies, you did not deserve that."

"Maybe not, but you deserve to feel the way you do."

There it is again, the tell-tale sign that her heart is pure and kind and giving, while his has nearly stopped existing over the past few years. Only now does he realize his heart is not fully dead for here it is, crying out to help her, to protect her on what is a quest almost destined to fail. _It's what Liam would want._ The small voice in his head is right of course. His brother would have given his life to help people, but he isn't half the man his brother was. With Emma's green eyes looking at him with hope though, he wonders if maybe, given time and the grace of her presence, he could be. "How would you propose we bring down an Evil Queen's dynasty?" Her eyes light up at that, but he watches her school her features again quickly.

"By going to Arendelle. Queen Elsa rules there and I believe their archives hold the one thing that can break down a heart of darkness like Regina's."

Killian recognizes the name and knows that at least in the past, Emma and the then Princess Elsa had been good friends. The sail from Misthaven to Arendelle is a good four week's journey, but it's nothing that his men can't handle, roadblocks from the Evil Queen's men and all. "You haven't told your parents you're going. Why?"

"Because I'm the only one who can wield this weapon against the Queen, and they won't risk losing me. Even if it means that thousands more will die."

He can understand the instinct to keep Emma out of harm's way, even if he hates it. He's in no position to be worrying about her safety. "You're their daughter, your life is worth a great deal to them." To him, her life is worth just as much, but he doesn't tell her that.

"Being born a royal doesn't make me better or more important than the men, women, and children who've died. I live every day staring out into a kingdom that struggles. People go without enough food and supplies in order to fund a war that will not end. They do it in the name of hope, but there will be none, not until I join the fray. And with each day, more men at the front lines die!" Her emotions are getting the better of her, and she knows it. Her cheeks stain red, but she continues. "They're far enough away that my parents hope I don't realize, but I know. I see it in my dreams every night. I've been fighting this war with them since I was a little girl, but every morning I wake and I go about my day as if nothing's wrong. I can't stand idly by anymore, even if it hurts them. I love my family and this kingdom enough to forsake my own safety."

"You never told me. About the dreams, I mean."

"Kind of hard to drop casually into a conversation."

Killian crosses his arms over his chest unconsciously and she must read him like an open book for what she supplements with.

"I didn't want to burden you with it. Even though I trusted you, what good would it have done? You were kind of a worrier, and you'd have left thinking of me instead of staying alive."

"Still am apparently. At least enough to see you safely to Arendelle." The smile that lights up her features sends a shock straight to his heart. _She is simply radiant_.

"You will?"

Yes, strange and foolhardy as it is, he will. Seems the return of this ghost from his past has done away with all his reason. "I might not be the obedient sailor you knew before, but even a pirate has honor. I give you my word and I will honor it." She nods but bites her lip, a gesture he knows to mean there is something more she has to say. "Out with it, Princess."

"Any chance we could leave tonight? My parents have no doubt realized I'm gone by now …"

"Bloody hell." Killian runs a hand through his hair and moves past her on the way to the upper decks, only to turn around once more. "Oh, and Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

She gapes at him, clearly amazed that he has remembered.

Of course he remembers it's why he' _s_ in this blasted port at all. He makes his way here once a year on this day, to honor her, even if she never knew. Even if he knew it would come to nothing.

"Mr. Smee!" he said, once above deck again.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Change of plan, we're leaving tonight. Now, actually." Mr. Smee's eyes grow wide with curiosity, but the man knows better than to pry.

"Where to, sir?"

"Oldstown. Some of the crew will no doubt dislike this change in plan, and if that be the case they can take their leave. The rest of us are on to Arendelle."

"Every man on this boat will follow you Captain, no matter what our orders."

Smee is probably right. His crew is nothing if not loyal, and they trust him, a trust he fought long and hard to earn. With a dismissing nod, Killian takes his leave of Mr. Smee, who calls out orders to the men and soon the ship is moving. For better or worse, Killian is in this, and he makes a silent vow to himself to see Emma safe, as long as she needs him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr).  
Ilovemesomekillianjones (on AO3, FF, and Tumblr) has graciously agreed to be my beta on this project.  
**This chapter is a collaboration between EmilyBea and I.****_

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning Emma stands at the railing on deck looking out into the great blue beyond, deep in thought. She doesn't worry for her safety, her magic and training will always be enough to keep her safe, but she also feels that Killian's men can be trusted. If he allows them on his ship, they too must ascribe to his sense of honor.

 _She'd risen just before dawn, fresh and ready for a new day, and made her way to the upper deck. First thing this morning, she'd met Killian's first mate, a funny little man, if a bit nervous. It took a little prodding for him to say more than 'yes princess' or 'no princess,' but they'd gotten there._

 _He'd apologized for their lack of breakfast offerings, but they were missing a proper cook on this voyage since illness had seized their usual man in the last port. Emma in turn had convinced him to let her help with the meal, and while he'd first denied her, he eventually yielded. She'd also met their deck hand Pip, who's really still just a boy, but had been assigned to preparing their food in the meantime. He'd been terrified to see her at first, and clearly confused by the fact that she wasn't regally dressed. He'd been grateful as she showed him all the little tricks she knew to making an easy but tasty meal with the means they had._

 _"Beg your pardon, princess, but how do you know how to cook?"_

 _Emma laughed at his question._ _"I've always felt very strongly that those who delight in eating should understand how their food is made, titled or not. Besides, as far as rebellion goes, this was a pretty safe one in my parents' eyes. At least I wasn't …"_ _Emma trailed off, realizing that they might see this as the ultimate rebellion._

 _"Running off with a horde of pirates?"_

 _Emma looked at Pip and gave a small smile, before setting him up with the rest of what he'd need and returned above deck._

Now she is here, coming to terms with the choice she's made. There's no turning back now, even knowing her parents will be sick with worry.

"Hardly the ensemble I'd expect of a princess." Killian's voice, thick with tension and appreciation, pulls her from the remorseful thoughts, and when their eyes meet she feels the full force of her attraction to him. _He is gorgeous, truly the most handsome man I've ever met, even if he's forsaken the clean crisp colors of his navy for the black of a pirate's life_. In the light of day, she sees that his hair is shorter than it had been, and that he has bulked up from the lankiness of youth. In his eyes, she sees a heated sincerity so striking it steals her breath away, and she wants nothing more than to let herself succumb. Still she has to be strong, and keep her mission paramount. To break away from the pull he has over her, she looks down at her own outfit, smiling.

"Seemed more reasonable for what's to come. I can hardly help with a petticoat and fine silk dress on."

He is surprised by her answer and crosses his arms over his chest, one eyebrow climbing up his forehead. "I can't have a princess working on my ship, love."

The way he says the word, even if it is offhandedly, causes her pulse to quicken. She's imagined him saying that word to her so many times, she can't deny the word's power coming from his lips. _Love is a dangerous word to my sanity, coming from the lips of Killian Jones_ , she thinks. "Sorry to disappoint you Captain, but you already have. Did you not like your breakfast?"

"Bloody hell. I should have known there was no way Pip got that good overnight!"

The way he seems actually angry makes Emma laugh, but she holds her ground putting a hand on her hip.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Trust me, you don't just want me as a passenger." His eyes flash with that heat again and she nearly steps closer, but she holds back. "I'm smarter than I look and I'm a fast learner."

At that he moves forward where she'd been afraid to before. Moving a bit of her hair out of her eyes, he speaks in a lower tone this time. "There is nothing about your looks that say you lack intelligence, Princess."

She expected seduction, but what she got was more than that. There, in those tones was the boy she'd known before, sweet and kind. "So you'll let me help?"

"I hardly think I have a choice. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're still the same lass you once were, headstrong and determined, yes?"

She nods.

"Then there'll be no stopping you."

"There's no need to look so defeated, Killian. A couple months with me at your service won't be _that_ much of a hardship." Too late she realizes she has said his first name out loud again, instead of calling him Captain. The connection between them is palpable, and his eyes search hers for something she doesn't fully understand.

"It'll be a change, love, and not an easy one. I'm no longer the lad you once knew." She sees the pain he tries to hide under hard words, but she doesn't draw attention. She doesn't want him to feel exposed, knowing herself how mortifying that can be.

"Maybe, but I think under all the leather and the swagger he might still be in there."

That gives Killian an out that he takes readily, grinning at her. "Noticed those changes too, did you love? Perhaps you also noticed my roguish charm and dashing good looks." His voice makes her hot, but she decides a retort is safer, and just so much more fun.

"Well I've certainly noticed that your ego is fitting for a fearsome pirate captain."

He laughs at that before stepping away, presumably to check on things elsewhere, but first he instructs Mr. Smee to keep his eye on her and find her some sort of occupation. With a final look at her, he takes his leave.

Emma feels a piece of her heart go with him.

 _ **A Couple Days Later**_

Life as a princess has never felt particularly genuine. Yes, there are amazing moments, opportunities that she would never give up for anything. But nothing has ever compared to how life on the open ocean feels, it is an awakening. The wind, the waves, and the vastness of the clear blue waters all around them… it is breathtaking and invigorating. Out here, thoughts of destiny and impending battle stay far away, as if this pirate ship is protected against the outside world. Yes, she is still _'the princess'_ to everyone aboard, but she also has room to breathe and prove that she can be _more_ than her title. After a life in the spotlight, under the careful watch of everyone she's ever known, this way of living is incredible.

"Are you sure you can …"

Before the sailor speaking can finish the question, Emma completes the intricate knot before her, securing the sail in its necessary place. The maneuver should have taken twice that time, but Emma is well versed in the technical workings of ships, despite not having much tangible experience. The man stares at her slack jawed, Emma only smiles in return. This has become a running theme on the ship over the last couple days.

"I think I can manage, thank you."

He nods shakily, giving her a half sort of bow and scurries off along the deck.

An airy chuckle behind her, more boyish than manly alerts her to Pip's appearance.

"You really showed him, Princess."

Emma tilts her head, proud of herself if that is the case, but she notices a bit of wonder in the young boy's eyes, along with the humor. "Has anyone taught you how to do this yet?"

Pip looks around quickly before shaking his head 'no'.

"Well, I could show you, if you'd like to learn."

He moves forward eagerly, stepping up to the ropes beside her as she demonstrates the intricate over and under maneuvers needed to make the sailor's star.

"Like this?" he asks a few minutes later.

Emma nods, excited that he's learning so quickly. It had taken her so much longer to learn this knot's intricate weaving especially with the coarseness of the rope on the weathered ship. Pip really is a natural born sailor if this is any indication. "That's it, you've got it!"

The younger boy's excitement matches her own, and Emma feels a sense of accomplishment at having taught someone else a useful skill. Usually she's the one in lessons, but this is just as exciting as mastering a new spell.

"Quite the teacher you are, Princess."

 _That voice._ Those silky tones filtering through the air shoot straight through Emma's chest. She doesn't even need to see Killian to feel this sizzling attraction to him, but when she does, the sensation is only amplified. That black leather, those intense blue eyes, and perpetually windswept hair. He is intoxicating, and it is all she can do to keep from giving that away. Instead she regards him with friendliness and banter. Maybe it will continue to work as it has the past couple days.

"Thank you Captain. I have very little practice with it, but I find I rather like it." It nearly takes her breath away when he grins at her. Where she's trying to hide any feelings of heat and desire, Killian has taken the opposite approach. His charm and innuendo only increase, but the cockiness and grandeur make her question his sincerity. _Is he feeling the pull between us as much as I am? Or is the man he's become simply predisposed to such flirtations?_

"Give me a minute alone with the princess, lad."

Pip nods, leaving immediately. As soon as he's gone, Emma watches the subtle change in Killian's features. He stands a little straighter, his eyes soften, and when he speaks it washes across her skin like a caress.

"So where does a princess learn so much about the sea? Perhaps another sailor in your acquaintance ..."

"And if there is?" She doesn't expect her joke to cause tension in his jaw, and she hates the flash of sadness in his eyes. "No, there isn't," she amends quickly. "Honestly, I read about it. For a long time all I read were almanacs and sailor's guides and stories about the sea."

"An awful lot in the palace library on seafarers?"

Emma shakes her head. "Actually less than you might think. My family likes to keep their inquiries land bound. But a friend of mine in another kingdom loves reading and as soon as I showed any interest, she sent me dozens of titles that I simply _'had to read'._ "

"There's a big difference between reading about such things and doing them, though."

"True. I suspect it's the sheer volume of material I read. Some things were bound to stick." _Like how most sailors stay out on the open seas for months at a time, and because of it they are less likely to marry and have children. Or how people at home can keep a sailor safe with different rituals._ She had practiced a few of those herself since they'd parted years ago.

"You found a fascination for it, then?"

She nods, tearing her gaze away from him to look out at the ocean. She prays he can't hear her rapid heart rate or see the flush that she can feel sweeping across her cheeks. "Can you blame me? You spent so much time talking about it, making it seem like the most wonderful place in the world. You said this ship was your home. So you, more than anyone, should understand everything there is to love about it." When he hasn't responded after a few moments, she feels she can't look away any longer. When she returns her gaze to Killian, he isn't staring at the sea, his gaze is fixed on her. He seems about to say something, when a call from the bow tears their attention apart. The moment now stolen, she fears not ever knowing what that look was for, but she understands he has responsibilities _._

 _Actually it is for the best, this isn't some sort of grand adventure. I'm here for a reason, a mission, one that is dangerous and more than a little reckless. I need to keep my head about me, and maybe put some distance between us_. _When the time comes to face the Evil Queen, I need a clear head and uncompromised heart._ Emma tries to convince herself of these things, even as her heart is torn in a different direction.

Part of her parents' downfall when it came to the Queen, at least according to speculation, is that their love blinded them. Emma could well believe different times they'd had their chances to end the war, and remove Regina from power, but they were never willing to risk the other or their family for anything. She respects that fierce devotion of love, longs for that kind of love.

 _But I can't afford those kinds of ties, at least not until I am freed of this fate._

To distract herself from the flurry of feelings that swirl inside, Emma resumes her work about the ship. She slips below deck to the galley to find Pip and helps him with more of the meal preparation. She talks with the boy for hours, learning more about his life and his origins. He was an orphan, born in a kingdom she has heard of but never seen. Though his life had always been hard, he has fond memories, and to Emma, that is one of the most awe inspiring things about him – even in the face of a less than happy beginning, he has found the silver lining. That belief in the good makes Emma's attachment to Pip stronger, probably because it reminds her so much of her family's propensity for holding onto hope. She can't help but think that her mother and father especially would love the young boy. Perhaps that is why she answers one of his more intrusive questions with honesty.

"Do you like being a princess?" he asks, not sensing until too late that the question might be awkward.

Rather than make him feel bad, Emma offers him a smile and the honest truth. "I love being a member of my family, my parents and my brother mean everything to me. The people in my kingdom are good and kind, I don't believe I could be prouder of any other place in the world. It is difficult to be what everyone wants and expects and stay true to myself. I think the simplest way to describe the plight of royalty is to say there are other things I want that don't fit the expectation of the royal life."

Pip nods sympathetically, as if the words are understandable and not selfish complaining. "I think all anyone can do is follow their code. Captain always says a man without honor is not a man. Pirate or prince."

Emma smiles at that, liking the fact that Killian still believes in right and wrong, even if he now lives outside the constructs of traditional code. It is just another sign that the man she once knew is still there, and the man she is coming to know is one still worthy of her trust.

"Is it really true you have magic?" Pip asks. The words rush from him as though he is embarrassed to ask them.

Emma doesn't quite understand his embarrassment. _Surely everyone knows I have magic by now, it is hardly a secret._

"Yes, it's true." Emma continues to work on cutting the last of the bread before her. When she looks back up, Pip is clearly biting back another inquiry, and in the end, curiosity wins out.

"Can you show me?"

Emma smirks, knowing that would be his next question, she already has her subject in mind. She instructs him to step back from his work, and she does the same. She waves her hands and light projects forth, seeping into each utensil. Now the pots stir themselves, the bread knives cut in perfectly even chunks, and the dirty dishes clean themselves. This is a tiny feat compared to the magic she can perform, but if the look on Pip's face is anything to go by, it is still an impressive showing. Before too long though, Emma resumes her station, and lets the magical influence fade. He's seen her trick, but there's still work to be done. In the face of her magic, Pip grows quiet, not out of fear like Emma knows people do when faced with the Evil Queen, but with wonder. This is often the case when Emma shows her powers to people who have never seen magic before, and she allows him time to think things through. Not until the food is ready to be brought up does Pip speak again. As they move about the deck distributing the meal they've prepared, Pip makes his final assessment known.

"You know, you probably can't take down the Evil Queen with a fork, but that was pretty impressive."

Emma laughs at that, a real laugh, one that she can feel all the way down in her bones and it feels good. "If I could I wouldn't be on this ship, would I?" The sad thought sends a pang through her chest, for even if it is under these troublesome circumstances, she cherishes the memories she's already made on this ship, and the chance to see Killian again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr).  
Ilovemesomekillianjones (on AO3, FF, and Tumblr) has graciously agreed to be my beta on this project.  
**This is the last collaborative chapter between EmilyBea and I.****_

 **Chapter 4**

As dinner is consumed, the ship's tradition of song continues from the past couple nights Emma has been on board. She never knew that pirates liked to sing, but the evidence from her voyage thus far is fairly damning. While she doesn't know most of the songs, she knows a few from her dalliance with piracy in books. Still, hearing the off-key caterwauling of some of the pirates here, she doubts this is what the songs were intended to sound like when written long ago.

"You should sing, Princess," Pip says to Emma when a lull finally comes across the ship.

She shakes her head resolutely, "I don't think anyone needs to hear me after such a showing." A bark of laughter emanates from Smee, of all people. Emma knows from her conversations with the man that this is one of those sailor's traditions he feels no attachment to, at least in their present company.

"Pardon me, Princess. I meant no offense to you, only the men aboard this ship who couldn't carry a tune to save their lives." A grumbling of general disagreement breaks out and Emma laughs, watching as some of the men let the barb get to them a bit more than others. With a little bit of ale they are easily mollified, back once again to focusing on their dinner for the night. The light around them is fading, the sun has just disappeared behind the horizon, and the moon is coming into its own light, a beautiful night over all.

"Please princess?" Pip pleads.

In thatmomentthe boy reminds her so much of her brother, always finding ways to appeal to her kind and appeasing nature. She misses her brother, and that sense of longing reminds her of one of the few songs of the sea she knows. Turning her gaze to Killian across the way she finds him staring at her expectantly and she raises a brow at his intense scrutiny.

"Well you can hardly leave us wondering especially when the lad has asked so politely." Emma laughs at Killian's challenge but decides to accept it anyways. Staying where she is with Pip, she extends her voice to a lilting melody, Emma sings about sailing to the embrace of one's home. The entirety of the crew is silent as she sings, nothing accompanying her but the whip of a light wind, and once she's finished, there's a moment of complete silence. When it passes though, there are exaltations and rejoicings among the men. Seems her singing is a hit with even the rowdiest of pirates.

All that matters to her though is the way Killian had watched her through the entire song. She can't be entirely certain, but she suspects it is the same way he looked at her years ago. Offering him a small smile, she hopes things might be clearer, but he excuses himself from the larger assembly and she is left cold and wondering what she could have possibly done to offend him.

Hours later Killian is still pacing the upper decks by the helm. He is propelled by a restlessness he's never felt before, even though its cause is clear. _Emma is without a doubt the loveliest creature that has ever lived,_ he thinks _._ All he wants is to be beside her, always. When she'd sung that song, his soul had simultaneously been calmed and thrown into a new sense of enlightenment. Nothing else in the world could compare to her, and there had been no means for him to tear his eyes from her.

 _She is a siren, a goddess, the physical embodiment of light. But I am darkness personified now. A man outside the law, outside the rules of men, spending my time on the open waters pillaging for treasure and searching for purpose in money and trinkets. A man like me doesn't deserve to feel the healing caress of her song, or to receive those beautiful smiles she seems so willing to bestow. I'm certainly not deserving of the look in her eyes, the one that says she cares about me and my opinions_. _How else can I protect her aside from removing myself entirely?_ So he's retreated, denying himself the one thing in the world that he desires above all else. Her.

"The hour is late, Captain."

Smee's words are true. The moon has made its path across the night sky. But he knows sleep will not come tonight, just as it has largely evaded him since her arrival. Still, he cannot appear as out of control as he feels, he cannot show weakness. He takes a swig from his flask once more and heads below to his quarters, painfully aware of Emma's proximity as he passes her room.

"No! Stop! Please!" Emma's anguished cries prompt him to act without thought of repercussion.She is in danger and all he can feel is the need to protect her. When he bursts through the door, his fear for her safety and the rage he feels that someone dare threaten her begin to subside as he realizes she is having a nightmare. She's alone in the quarters, but thrashing about in her sleep as if in pain. Abandoning propriety, Killian moves forward, needing to wake her from this state of suffering.

"Princess!" When she does not stir, he calls again, "Princess... Emma!" Finally, when he calls her name and places his hand on her shoulder, she startles awake, heaving from the exertion of the terror in her dreams. When her green eyes catch his, her whole body visibly relaxes. It takes all of his willpower to keep his eyes on her face instead of wandering to where her blankets have fallen low enough to reveal her nightgown.

"Killian. You're all right."

The relief in her voice takes him off guard. _Her nightmare was about me?_ "Aye, love. I'm not the one in the throes of a bad dream."

Only then does Emma realize the situation, taking stock of her own state.

Where he expects modesty, she produces none, remaining exactly as she is, looking back at him, those wide green eyes trained on his features. "You should have that door locked, love. I told you that on your first night here."

"The people who can hurt me won't be deterred by a lock, besides, I can handle myself."

Killian shakes his head, unconvinced and now clinging to the anger over her being so lax with her own safety. "When I give an order on this ship, Emma, I expect it to be followed." He hadn't expected her to smile at the edge in his voice, and it prompted another outburst. "What in bloody hell are you smiling about?!"

"Aside from the show of authority? Which becomes you by the way, you called me Emma."

He thinks back on his words and realizes that he has indeed spoken her name. Things are edging far and away past what he's intended. He knows being in this room with Emma could ruin her reputation, but would be nothing on his, except the possible assumption of another notch in his bedpost _._ "You're playing with fire, Princess."

She sighs, a bit of uneasiness returning to her face as she looks away. "Fire doesn't scare me. It's everything that comes when I close my eyes that keeps me up at night."

Killian feels paralyzed for a moment, not sure whether he should stay or leave. She needs someone right now. _I can't be that person_. _**Yes, you can**_. His mind yells at him. _**She needs you**_.

"What can I do?" When her eyes flash back to his and she bites her lip, it drives him crazy. All he can think is that he wants to bite her lip, then kiss it better, he wants to run his hands along her lush curves, then through her golden curls that are wildly unconfined right now. He balls his hands into fists to keep himself from reaching out to do so.

"You can stay."

The hope in her voice guts him, especially considering the salacious thoughts he'd just been thinking.Part of him wants to give her everything and anything she asks for, but this is reckless, not just for her but for him as well. "Princess, I don't think-"

Her hand comes to his arm, and the warmth that he feels sends zings of pleasure through him. "Killian, please." When she says his name, she holds this sort of power over him and there is simply no denying her.

"Bloody hell," he mutters under his breath as he moves to lock the door. Removing only his boots and jacket, he gets in the bed beside her and lays stock still. He takes great measures to avoid physical contact, unsure of how he'd be able to resist the spark between them if they were to touch. Even if he is no longer a gentleman, tonight he must be, for Emma. _She deserves so much more than the man I am._

"I'm not going to break if you accidentally touch me."

He chuckles at that nervously. That is the thing about Emma, she makes him nervous - when nothing else has in many years. Being with her makes the last four years melt away, as if they're mere dreams instead of hollow realities. How quickly he's devolved into that awkward lieutenant once more.

"Take this as your victory Princess, and go to sleep." Emma laughs, and the same wave of euphoria that always comes when he hears it crashes over him, lulling him into relaxation far faster than he expects. She turns to face him then and smiles, her eyelids falling sleepily. She mumbles a quiet thank you, and something else that strums at his heartstrings. She says that she's missed him, and nothing will ever compare to hearing that confession from her.

While Killian sleeps better than he has in a long while, he still rises before the sun, only to find that his body has betrayed his good intentions during sleep. He is holding Emma close when he stirs awake, she is facing him and their arms, and their legs are tangled in an embrace. It makes him unbelievably happy. To hold her like this is a privilege, and perhaps the best moment of his life thus far, even if it is wrong. His whole body is aware of the glory of this moment, and his baser urges are rearing their ugly head, trying to break free. So, knowing that he's sworn to be better for her, he allows himself only a few minutes to truly take stock of her beauty and the way she fits against him perfectly, as if they were destined to be together. But thoughts of destiny eventually pull him from her arms, from her bed, and from her quarters all together. As he takes each step away from her side, Killian has to admit that they've come to a turning point. Whether she knows it or not, Emma holds all the cards – she alone has all the power – and now the ruthless Captain Jones, the man quickly becoming the most fearsome pirate on all the seas, is a captive under her spell _. Just as much as I was as a young, wide eyed lieutenant, if not more so. Whatever happens now will be up to her, and to the best of my ability, I will give her the world, just as I gave her my heart all those years ago._

 _Strolling through the walkway of roses, Emma felt nervous and excited all at the same time. Lieutenant Jones and his brother were coming to the castle today, their last day in port. Emma had to wonder what he'd think of her world, after two days spent out in the village and seeing his ship down by the docks. The castle seems to change the way people behave and act, as if these stone walls and lush grounds dictate propriety. She only hoped that the kind, sweet, and handsome lieutenant would stay the same, and continue to see her as Emma and not a Princess. With him, she felt more like herself than she ever had, and she wasn't ready to let that go._

 _"I'm not a man predisposed to losing my way, but I admit this place has gotten the better of me."_ _Emma turned around to see the boy in question, smiling at her the same way he had the day before._

 _"I imagine it would be a terrible inconvenience for a sailor to lack a sense of direction."_ _He laughed at her joke, and Emma felt joyous at the sound._

 _"I'd be demoted in an instant I assure you."_

 _They started walking together down the hedgerow, close enough to touch, but neither closed the distance between them, even though Emma wanted to more than she wanted nearly anything in the world. Instead she reverted to the one thing she knew was safe between them, talk about his chosen profession._

 _"Did you always want to be a sailor?"_

 _Killian considered her question, hesitating a little before speaking his truth._

 _He only ever told her the truth, and as a princess, she didn't meet many people like that, it made whatever he said all the more captivating._

 _"I've always wanted to be like Liam, and I want to make him proud. I don't get moments like this on a ship though. The beauty there is different, it's in the waves and the cry of seabirds when you're pulling into port, or the thrumming of a storm against the ship, strong enough that it could sink you but it doesn't. Some nights the sky is so clear, the whole world is nothing but stars, those are my favorites."_

 _"Do you think you'll be a sailor all your life?"_ _Emma couldn't help but ask the question. The simple truth was that as long as he lived for the sea, her chances of seeing him were close to nothing, but maybe if he envisioned himself doing something different someday, that would change. It was a fruitless hope, she knew, but hadn't her parents always told her that belief could be enough?_

 _"I always thought I would."_

 _Emma looked at him, willing him to continue._

 _Stopping beside her and looking in her eyes with an earnestness that stole her breath away, he did continue,_ _"Now I'm not so sure."_

 _At some point in their journey, he'd pulled a single rose from a bush and now extended it to her. She brought it to her nose swiftly smelling the sweet blossom, closing her eyes she committed this moment to memory, one she'd always remember. When she gazed upon him once more, the sweetness had shifted to something more – desire buzzed between them, loud and unwilling to be ignored. One of them stepped closer, she wasn't sure who, maybe they both had. They were mere inches away now and she knew, this was the moment she was going to have her first kiss - with a boy that already had her heart. Unwilling to wonder and wait any longer, she closed the distance; pressing her lips to his, she caved to the sparks that had long been flying between them._

 _The kiss was unlike anything Emma had ever known before, better than any sort of magic she'd made or seen. It changed the very way she saw the world, and in a moment gave her context for what her parents had always said about finding each other. This was a powerful, life affirming kiss, one that maybe even came from true love. When it ended, and they pulled away, still wrapped up in each other, she immediately missed it and missed him, but the expression on his face made everything worth it. He looked adorably thrown off, and smiled with a hint of bashfulness, as if he'd felt every pulse of love with her beat for beat._

 _"That was…"_ _He ran his hand through his hair and Emma watched him smiling._

 _"Emma!"_ _Her Mother's voice crying out from across the grounds couldn't have come at a worse time. There was so much left to say, and so much kissing she still wanted to do, but it was like her mother had a sixth sense that told her when she could inconvenience Emma the most. Taking a step back, she ran her fingers through her own hair, trying to tidy up some._

 _"Something we should talk about later."_ _She brought her hand to his and squeezed until he nodded._

 _"As you wish."_

The warmth that had enveloped Emma through the night is gone by the time she blinks away the remnants of her wonderful dream remembrance. She mourns its absence, even as she feels the physical proof that Killian had been there. His smell lingers, the place where he had slept is left untidy.

He has also given her an incredible gift – a restful sleep that leaves her whole body reinvigorated. It has been years since she's truly slept, but in Killian's arms, the visions didn't plague her, the misery of war and strife stayed far away. In his embrace she is safe, just as she always has been, and his touch ignited dreams about their past, happy memories of a time she often wishes she could go back to. _There is no going back, but maybe we can move forward_ , Emma thinks to herself as she finally gets up from the bed. Emma suspects that when she finds Killian today, he'll likely pretend this never happened, and that thought tears at the very fiber of her being. She will have to be strong, put on a brave face for the foreseeable future, but in private she will dream of this night again.Even if it wasn't the way she'd envisioned sharing a bed with him, it was perfect. Just the thought of her often overzealous imaginings brings a blush to her cheeks. Emma knows she is completely transparent so she has to school her features, to keep the others from guessing what happened. When she believes she can actually do that she heads to her door, now dressed and ready for the day ahead. Emma does not expect to see a book, propped up gently by the door. It's called _'Love of the Sea'_ if her translation of the old language is correct. She wipes away the bit of dust from the cover as she opens the book, and there, pressed into the middle of the binding is a single rose. Dried out, but still brilliantly colored, Emma knows at once where the flower hails from, for her family's flowers are the only ones in the Enchanted Forest that swirl their colors just like this. Written beside the flower is one sentence: _"That was something we should talk about later."_

Emma smiles as happy tears well in her eyes at his thoughtfulness. _Surely he would not call back to our past if he is just going to cut me down or out_. It now seems she's been worried about nothing. "As you wish," she murmurs into the stillness of her room, as her magic returns the blossom to its original brilliance. She murmurs a protection spell to keep it just as brilliant forever more.

After restoring the rose to its former glory and preserving it to survive until the end of time, Emma places it on the table in the center of the room. Her heart is filled with immeasurable happiness because he has given her a reason to hope that he feels for her, as she feels for him. Instead of heading for the deck she crawls back in her bunk which still smells like him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N : This story is inspired by**_ _ **'Destiny has its eyes on you**_ _ **' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr). Ilovemesomekillianjones (on AO3, FF, and Tumblr) has graciously agreed to be my beta on this project.  
**This chapter is where my story veers from Emily's creation, and veers into the 'M' territory.****_

 **Chapter 5**

It is well after sunrise by now, and Killian has noticed Emma still hasn't come up on deck yet. Trying not to seem too concerned about her absence he calls Mr. Smee over to inquire if he has seen her that morning.

"Sorry Captain, I haven't seen her since she went below decks to retire last night."

"That's alright Mr. Smee, she's probably just still abed. I'll see if I can't rouse her, take over in my stead."

"Aye, Captain."

Going below deck to the cabin Emma is using, he pauses noticing the book he left her this morning is gone, making him wonder if she got it and is just waiting for him to come back. He closes the distance to the door, knocking brusquely. He calls her name after getting no response.

"Princess… Princess… Emma. Love, are you in there? … Emma I'm coming in." Killian opens the door slowly, and steps inside. Looking around as he closes it behind him, he's unsure of what he is going to find. What he _does_ discover once he's in the room isn't even on his list of possibilities, there spread out on the bed is _his_ princess, _his_ Emma looking right at him as she pleasures herself. Killian is struck dumb by the sight in front of him. He freezes in his place, unable to move, or look away, or even speak, just staring at Emma. After a few moments his senses return, blinking profusely he mumbles an apology while turning to leave, when he hears Emma speak up, in a slightly strangled sounding whisper.

"Killian, please… stay."

"Uh… um… Emma?"

"Killian, please?" She speaks a little louder, voice stronger this time as she reaches out for him.

"Princess, this is… I shouldn't…" Killian is doing everything in his power to not lose control of his restraint. He notices her huff of annoyance at his returned use of her title and he wishes he could close the distance between them, sweep her into his arms, and tell her that she will always be his Emma.

Emma sits up on the bed still fully bared to him. "Can't I just be Emma to you?"

"W-What?"

"Can't you just think of me as Emma? Not _Princess_ Emma? Just _your_ Emma?"

Without even realizing it, he starts moving towards her, wanting to rid her of the sadness he sees in her eyes. "Is it ever really that simple?"

"Why can't it be?" Emma asks him, patting the edge of the bed inviting him to sit with her.

Sitting down next to her, Killian contemplates her question. "Well, love, a princess as transcendent as yourself deserves _so_ much better than a pirate captain."

"And if my heart says I _want_ said pirate captain? Should I just ignore it? Can you say it's one sided?"

"Emma love, you have me… You have since the day we met. I've just never dared to hope that I would ever be more than a passing fancy, or means to an end for you. Then or now." By the time he finishes talking he can't look her in the eye, never having expected to confess _that_ to _his_ Emma.

She is surprised to say the least by his confession, she puts her hand on his cheek gently caressing the scar under his right eye before lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"Killian, do you think so little of me?"

"No, Emma. It has nothing to do with what I think of you, only what I think of myself."

Just like their first kiss all those years ago, Emma initiates this one, kissing Killian with every ounce of love and passion thrumming through her. When they finally separate for air, foreheads still touching Emma sighs contently.

"Love are you sure about this? I don't want to sully your reputation, your good name."

Emma laughs a little before responding. "Killian, if I make it back home from all of this, my parents will be so happy to see me they won't care that I love a pirate." Emma looks a little apprehensive once she realizes what she just let slip.

"You love me?"

Emma loves how he sounds so in awe of her confession, but it kills her that he is so unsure of himself. She wonders if things would've been different four years ago if she'd been brave, and told him then. "I do. I love you Killian. I think I always have."

"Oh, Emma. I love you too. I have since the beginning, since that first day on this very ship's deck." He pins her to him in a hug as he kisses her again, trying to convey the depth of his feelings. In that moment, he is every emotion, feels them all as they course through him, love, relief, elation, trepidation, passion and so many others. He is not sure it's possible to express everything he feels, and just how deeply he cares for her, but he's damn well going to try. Without breaking the kiss, Emma pulls Killian with her until he is lying on top of her on the small bed. She eagerly starts working on undoing the buttons of his vest and shirt, trying to divest him of his clothing, her need for him growing by the second.

Reluctantly pulling away from the kiss, and sounding very strained, Killian asks her again, "Emma love, are you sure about this? We don't have to rush anything, I don't want you to feel like we have to do this."

"Killian I'm sure you noticed what I was doing when you came in. I'm sure. *kiss* I want you. *kiss* I need you. *kiss* Now, you are far too overdressed."

Standing up from the bed Killian toes off his boots and drapes his coat over the chair sitting at the table, followed by his vest and shirt. As he's returning to Emma, he notices the rose laying on the table and smiles. When his eyes land back on Emma he notices her eyes are glued to his now exposed chest, so he takes a moment to drink in her naked form.

"See something you like, love?" he asks with a smirk playing on his lips. It takes her a moment to peel her eyes away from appreciating his toned chest to meet his gaze.

Swallowing hard, all she can manage is a shy smile and a nod as the blush from getting caught creeps up her cheeks and down her chest.

"No need to be embarrassed." Getting back on the bed he captures her lips in another searing kiss. After pulling back from the kiss Killian notices the light catching on something silver along Emma's collarbone, looking down to see what it is, his breath catches in his chest. Gently running his fingers down the chain in a gentle caress, he takes the swan pendant into his hand, "You kept it." Killian's voice is radiating awe and disbelief as he looks into Emma's eyes.

"Of course I kept it, how could I ever get rid of it. This is the only thing I ever had from you, it is my most cherished possession."

"Gods I love you Emma." He kisses her again, more passionately than any of their previous kisses combined, bringing their need for each other back from the steady simmer to full blown inferno.

Disengaging to catch their breaths, Emma speaks up again.

"Killian, you are still overdressed."

"All in good time my love, I plan on taking my time, and taking care of you like a princess deserves. I've been dreaming about this for far too long to rush any of it. Ladies first, _then_ I will take you; I promise."

The only response Emma can muster is the excited shudder that surges through her entire body as her eyes go wide at his words. Killian just smirks as he moves to capture her lips again. He works kisses all along her jaw, just below her ear, traveling down her neck and paying special attention to her pulse point. When he gets to where her shoulder and neck meet he bites down gently, soothing it with his tongue and a kiss. He moves on to her collar bone intent on showering every inch of her body in kisses and bites.

"W-Wait… you've dreamt of this?"

Killian chuckles darkly. "Of course I have love. You are quite entrancing." He returns to worshipping her body with his hands and mouth. Moving to her breasts, he pulls a nipple into his mouth teasing it with tongue and teeth as he pinches and twists its twin with his hand; he alternates between the two after a time, making sure to pay equal attention with both his mouth and hand. Causing Emma to become a writhing mess beneath him the longer he attends to her body, all she can do is lay back and enjoy. By the time he makes it to her waiting heat she's near vibrating with pleasure and he hasn't even touched her where he knows she wants him most.

"You are an absolute vision my love." Slowly he runs his finger through her drenched folds before pressing into her tight sheath. "You're absolutely soaking wet for me; so tight." His thumb rubs circles on her bundle of nerves, causing her hips to buck against his hand. Killian pumps his finger in a steady rhythm, adding another, and eventually a third, as she adjusts to his ministrations.

Emma gasps as she approaches that powerful release she so craves.

He can feel Emma getting closer, can tell by her little noises of pleasure that she is almost there, Killian curls his fingers to hit the spot that will make her see stars. He sends her off the ledge with his skilled fingers, relishing her cries of pleasure, and his name falling from her lips.

Killian looks down at his princess as she gasps, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes are shut, but he needs to see into them, wants to know what she is feeling. He needs to make sure that he can do something right by her, by making her feel his love. "Emma. Still with me love?"

"Y… Yeah… that was… that was a whole new experience. I never realized it could feel like that."

"Well that was just the beginning, the best has yet to come I assure you." Leaning down Killian puts his head just above her delectable quim. Glancing up to catch her eyes he wants to make sure she is alright with this, not willing to cross a line she isn't comfortablewith. He notices her hesitance so he holds her gaze a little longer, and lifts an eyebrow in question. When Emma finally smiles and nods confidently, he closes the distance, licking a line with the flat of his tongue from slit to clit, eliciting a moan from both of them.

"My love, you taste divine, can't get enough of you," he murmurs into her core, not wanting to pull away for even a second.

Emma wiggles and jumps with the sensations of his attentions causing him to place his left hand across her belly to keep her still. Alternating between long licks, penetrating her with his tongue, and sucking on her bundle of nerves, he's quickly driving her to the edge of pleasure again. As she gets closer he uses his mouth to focus his ardor on her clit while guiding his fingers in and out of her to work her to completion.

Killian eases her back to reality from her second orgasm with gentle motions from his fingers, while resting his head in his other hand. With an adoring smile on his face, he admires Emma in her blissful state.

Once she's recovered Emma opens her eyes and smiles at him. "Hi."

Killian chuckles before responding. "Hello love. Do you think you can handle any more?" By this point his leather pants are very tight and uncomfortable, but he will stop and ignore his need if she says no.

"Yes. Need you."

Killian smiles as he crawls back up over her body to capture her lips in a kiss, eventually getting the laces on his pants open. Breathing a sigh of relief as he frees himself from his pants, he pushes them all the way down and off his legs. Leaning back onto his haunches, he lines himself up in the cradle of her legs and looks back up at Emma, given the expression on her face, he feels he needs to ask before continuing.

"Love, look at me." He waits until she's looking him in the eye before continuing. "Are you still... intact? What I mean to ask is, have you ever done this before?"

Emma looks a little embarrassed before shaking her head no.

"Are you sure you wish to continue? I have heard that it can be painful your first time, and I've been told I am rather well endowed. I don't ever wish to hurt you Emma."

"I trust you, and I only ever want to experience this with you. I want you to make love to me Killian."

"As you wish. I will try to be gentle my love." Killian kisses her before running his cock along her drenched folds, coating himself in her essence to help ease the penetration. He stares into her pretty green eyes and begins to push into her painstakingly slowly, trying to ease the discomfort. He gives her time to adjust to his size, and himself time to adjust to the heaven that is Emma.

"Gods love, you're so tight." He's fully seated within her now, forehead rested against hers, and only begins moving after she starts shifting around impatiently. He keeps his pace steady, trying not to thrust too hard, wanting to make it memorable for both of them.

Feeling his release building quicker than he'd like, he reaches down to caress her clit and whispers to her, "Come again for me Emma, I want you to come _with_ me." As he circles her clit faster, he feels the enticing flutter of her walls signaling her orgasm. Watching as Emma falls so beautifully over the edge, he lets her take him with her. Killian murmurs her name lovingly as he spills his release inside her.

He relaxes above her, momentarily forgetting he is putting all of his weight on her. Regaining his senses he rolls off of her, and pulls her to her side so they can lie facing each other. "Emma, love, are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful, Killian." They snuggle into each other under the covers, and Emma dozes quickly, after pressing a sweet kiss to his chest just above his heart.

Killian is left to his thoughts, holding her as she sleeps draped across his chest. _Now you've done it you arse, how the bloody hell are you going to be able to let her go now?_ He knew the answer to his own question, he wouldn't be able to let her go, this was life changing, she was life changing. _But I can't ask her to stay with me… a lowly pirate; she's a princess, she deserves the best of everything._ Killian knows it will destroy him, heart and soul to have to let her go, to watch her walk away. But he also knows she deserves to be with her family, to get her happily ever after, and to find her true love. _No matter what happens, I will always have this, the greatest gift she could offer me._

Killian holds Emma tighter, trying not to think about when he will have to say goodbye and watch her walk away with his heart, his hopes, and his dreams, and eventually he nods off. Waking later in the afternoon he decides he really should check on the ship and crew. He pulls himself off the bed as gently as possible so as not to wake Emma. After getting dressed he leans over and kisses her on the forehead before heading back to his responsibilities.

 _ **A/N : So, there is a lovely rendering drawn by my husband to give life to my brain child version of the Jolly Roger (Cabin Level) on Tumblr.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a story inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr). And with the overwhelming support and love from EmilyBea and Ilovemesomekillianjones (On AO3, FF, and Tumblr) I have decided to present this to the public. I hope you enjoy, and if you haven't read the works from these lovely ladies, I highly recommend you do so. Ilovemesomekillianjones has graciously agreed to be my beta on this entire project, AND she deserves extra kudos for not bludgeoning me for doing an 11th hour addition to this chapter, when my OCD kicked into high gear...**_

 **Chapter 6**

 _Killian pulled the pendant necklace out of his pocket, and Emma couldn't stop her audible gasp upon seeing it._

" _Oh, it's absolutely lovely, Killian, thank you! Would you put it on for me, please?"_

" _It'd be my pleasure... Emma. I'm so glad you like it."_ _Killian moved to stand behind her as she swept her hair out of the way, so he could clasp the delicate chain around her neck. Emma's heart was trying to beat right out of her throat, he had finally used her given name! She prayed fervently to every god above that he couldn't hear it._

 _Emma had thought about telling him her feelings. The feelings she'd been struggling with since she'd seen him three days ago standing on the deck of The Jewel, the ship captained by his brother. He looked so confident, so proud, and if she was being really honest with herself she'd thought he was the most gorgeous human being she had ever seen in her life. Then he'd spoken, and his voice made her want to melt his laugh was a beautiful melody she would happily listen to for the rest of her days._

 _But she chickened out, not brave enough to put her heart out there, on the chance he did not feel the same for her._

" _There you are Princess, safely secured. Do you truly like it? I promise it will not offend me if you don't."_

 _Emma reached out placing her hand on his arm wanting him to look at her, to see the sincerity in her eyes._ _"Killian, I truly love it, I shall cherish it. Always."_ _She may have lost her courage to say the words directly, but looking into his eyes, she hoped to convey them all the same. She felt a fleeting hope he would confess his feelings for her._

" _I don't wish to see this beautiful evening come to an end Princess, but if I do not return to The Jewel soon Liam will no doubt send someone to retrieve me. I would also hate to stir your parents' ire by keeping you out to an indecent hour."_ _Emma could hear the disappointment in his voice at the prospect of having to end the evening, but a note of hope colored his voice as he continued,_ _"Will you be down to see us off in the morning?"_

 _The longing in his voice, and on his face as he made the simple request gutted her, she had not the heart to tell him the unfortunate news, since he was departing in the morning._

" _I wish I could Killian, but I shall not be able to. I do wish you a safe journey."_

" _Oh. Of course. I appreciate the safe wishes Princess. I should escort you inside, I must return before Liam sends someone."_ _Emma heard the melancholy that crept into Killian's voice, and she hated being the cause._

" _Oh. Certainly Lieutenant. Shall we?"_ _Feeling crestfallen herself at the abrupt end of their evening, Emma allowed Killian to help her up from the bench, and place her hand on his arm to escort her back. If ever there was a final moment to tell Killian of her affection, right then, as they wended their way back through the rose garden to the castle would've been that moment. And though she was certain, based on his words and actions that he must feel_ something _for her as well, she still couldn't work up the nerve._

 _Emma decided that she would not let him just leave, if she couldn't tell him, she would show him. Approaching the spot where they would have to part ways, she turned to face Killian. As he turned to face her and most likely bid her goodnight, Emma placed her hand on his cheek holding him in place, and surged forward to take his lips in a final kiss. With no interruption from her mother, Emma did not pull back from his gentle embrace until her lungs were burning with need for air._ _"Goodnight Killian. Be safe."_

 _Killian looked adorably thrown off by her kiss, his cheeks were flushed pink, and his fingers gently tracing his lips. He had an unrecognizable gleam in his eyes as he stared at her._ _"Happy birthday, Princess. Goodnight, … Emma."_ __

 _With that both turned to go their separate ways into the night. They just missed the moment each turned to look back at the other._

 _Emma finally made it back to her suite, daydreaming about her beautiful evening stroll in the rose garden with Killian. She absentmindedly clasped the swan pendant in her fingers, she couldn't believe he had spent his limited coin on this breathtaking gift. Leaning back against the hardwood of her door, she realized she'd made a mistake not telling Killian that she was in love with him. Despite how crazy it sounded, the breaking she felt in her heart just cemented her absolute faith that she truly did love her sweet shy Lieutenant. Emma knew though that she would not be able to see him off to tell him before he left. The news her mother had broken to her, after interrupting their first kiss, would see to that. Emma was no longer allowed outside the walls of the castle in light of Regina's most recent threat. Emma could only hope Killian would return to her._

When Emma finally stirs from her nap she notices she's alone in bed again, but unlike this morning the disappointment isn't there. Looking out the window in her cabin she finds it's very late in the day, the sun has already started its descent. Feeling guilty that she has slept the day away she dresses and heads up on deck to see if there's anything she can help with. Emma tries to ignore the soreness of her muscles reminding her of her pleasurable morning with Killian. When she comes up on deck she finds Killian's eyes on her immediately, making her smile and blush as she walks to join him at the wheel.

"Hello love, did you sleep well?"

"I did, very well. Thank you for letting me sleep. I guess I was tired."

"Anytime love, if you recall, you were the one who insisted you had to have a job while aboard."

"I do, because it is only right that I should help."

Killian looks around making sure no one is near before lowering his voice slightly. "So how are you feeling?"

Emma smiles trying not to blush any harder than she already is. "I'm good, a little sore, but really good."

"I'm glad to hear it. … Would you like to start sitting with me when the crew dines?" She can see the hope in his eyes at the question before he continues. "Then tonight we can retire to my cabin to discuss our situation." She nods quickly in response as she notices Smee walking over to speak with Killian.

"Princess. I hope you are feeling better, the Captain made mention you weren't feeling well earlier."

"Thank you Mr. Smee. I am feeling much better, it would seem I just needed some rest."

"Well I am happy to hear it princess, and I'm sure Pip will be as well."

"Well I think I will go see if Pip needs help finishing the evening meal, and let you two discuss your business." With that she smiles at the two men and walks off to go help Pip in the galley.

At dinner Emma notices a few crew members giving her curious looks, she assumes it is because she is now sitting next to the Captain, but no one dares say anything to incur their Captain's ire. Noticing her slight distress Killian just gives her a reassuring smile, which manages to calm her nerves enough to get through the rest of the evening.

As soon as the door closes and they're alone in the Captain's cabin Killian speaks up. "Are you alright Emma? You seem tense."

"I'm okay. I am a little nervous, as stupid as that sounds," Emma admits.

"I didn't know you had it in you to be nervous, what's troubling you?"

"I don't know, I mean I do know, but I don't know why you make me nervous."

"Me? Emma you must know I would never do anything to hurt you," Killian says, putting his arms around her waist.

Emma lays her head against his chest, and enjoys the comfort his arms provide. "I know you wouldn't Killian, but in all my life the only times I've ever been nervous, or become unsure of myself is when you're around. What if I'm just dreaming all of this, and you don't actually love me back."

"Emma love, I assure you, if this is a dream, it is one I don't ever want to wake from. I've loved you for so long, I can't remember what it's like not to."

"Killian…" Emma looks up into his eyes and cups his jaw. She feels tears forming in her eyes as she leans forward to kiss him gently. She is always absolutely stunned by the man in front of her. "What do we do from here?"

"Well that would be entirely up to you love. What do _you_ want?"

"Now that we've been together, I can never be without you again. Knowing that you love me is what's going to get me through this mission."

"Then I say we do everything in our power so we can defeat the Evil Queen, and my love… you have me, for as long as you want me."

"But what about your men, your crew?"

"What about them?"

"Won't this affect them? What will they say? A few of them have already given me weird looks… like tonight… because I was sitting next to you."

"I am the Captain. What I say goes on this ship; has someone said or done something to you, to make you uncomfortable?" His temper flares at the thought of someone disrespecting Emma. "My crew know to respect my guests as they respect me, I will not tolerate insubordination on my ship. If they don't like my orders they are free to leave when we make port, or they can walk the bloody plank."

"No. No. Nobody has said or done anything, I just… I don't want to cause any problems between you and your men."

"Don't worry about them my love, and if anything does happen, tell me, and let me handle it. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma nods her head in agreement, "so how is this going to work?"

"However we want."

"Will I still stay in my cabin?"

"Do you _want_ to move into my cabin love?"

"Will you hate me if I say no?" She looks into his eyes trying to read him, then rushes to add, "Just, not yet." She needs to reassure Killian, not wanting him to think that it has anything to do with him.

"Absolutely not. I don't ever want you to feel like you have to do anything you're not comfortable with, or not ready for, just to make me happy. You make me happy just being here with me, and we will move at any pace you wish. I'm not going anywhere."

At his declaration, Emma can't contain herself any longer, she engages him in a passionate kiss.

Their earlier joining had been about Killian's perusal of her body, and making it an absolutely perfect first time for them. This time is all fire and passion, and an unbridled desire for each other. They share the need to make up for their missed opportunities and four years of separation. Emma is determined, even though she may be a novice to this in the flesh, she has some pretty good ideas of what she would like to try based on the few risqué books she had managed to get her hands on over the last couple years; that in conjunction with her rather vivid imagination, she has a few surprises up her sleeve.

Emma works on getting Killian out of his jacket, vest and shirt while pushing him in the direction of his bed, where she plans to enact some of her more vibrant imaginings. Killian works on the bindings securing her vest and blouse, all the while barely breaking their kiss long enough to catch a breath. They separate just long enough to get their respective tops off, and before Killian's shirt even hits the ground Emma is working on the laces of his pants. When she has loosened them just enough she yanks them down around his thighs, then she gives him a gentle push onto the bed. She admires his beautiful naked form before she straddles his legs. Taking his cock in hand, she strokes him from root to tip.

"Emma. Love. What are you doing?" Emma pauses her ministrations to respond.

"I would think that is fairly obvious, do I need to explain it to you?"

"No. I am well aware of _what_ it is you're doing. I'm more curious as to _why_?"

"Well, you made this morning all about me, now I want to return the favor."

"I hate to break it to you my love, but that is _not_ how I operate. I cannot in good conscience take my release first. As a gentleman I want to ensure you always come, and that's just how it must be."

"Killian…"

"That is how it will be love," Killian tells her placing a finger over her protesting lips. "I may not have much experience, but I know it is bad form to not take care of your lover, especially when she is the woman you love."

"You are going to have to let me take care of you at some point Killian," she sighs, speaking against his finger before sucking it into her mouth.

Killian growls at her tactics. "Eventually. But not now. I need you... right now. I am however, not opposed to you being on top if you desire."

When Emma confirms she wants to try being on top, they both finish divesting each other of their clothes, tossing them carelessly to the floor. Killian gets comfortable on the bed, then helps her to straddle his stomach.

Killian is a man unable to resist the opportunity to map out Emma's body. He can't keep himself from running both hands along the sides of her body, trying to find every one of her sweet spots. He starts at her thighs and runs his hands up along her hips where he squeezes her, running the pads of his thumbs over each hip bone, causing Emma to jump. He chuckles at his princess, then continues up and over her waist until he comes to her ribs and notices her ticklishness, he growls at the ensuing shiver that breaks across her pale skin. His hands continue to caress up her torso until his thumbs are able to rub at the underside of her breasts, eliciting a breathy moan from Emma. Killian delights in the shivers that course through Emma's body as he plays with her pert breasts, tweaking each nipple. As he continues his perusal of her body Emma leans down to take his mouth in a searing kiss. She doesn't realize when she starts to rut her drenched core against his hardened cock, until the sensation sends a whimper from her mouth to his.

Killian moans into the kiss, her small noises going straight to his groin. After a few moments more of the pleasurable torture, Killian anchors his hands to her hips to halt her teasing before she causes him to come prematurely. Encouraging Emma to lift up with a gentle nudge at her hips, he positions himself for her to slide onto him. She is so wet for him that he once again fears this siren might make him lose it too soon like a pathetic schoolboy. Once Emma is fully seated on his cock they take a moment to savor the adjustment; him the squeeze, and her the stretch. He has her remain still while he reaches down to where they are joined and starts circling her clit with his thumb, while his other hand alternates between her breasts, rolling her sensitive peaks between his fingers. Killian is determined to give her at least one orgasm before he joins her in release. Hearing her breathing becoming more labored and feeling her walls gripping him he rubs faster, sending her off the ledge into her first orgasm. He fights against bucking into her as her walls squeeze his length. He's positive he has never been harder in his life.

"Ready for more, Emma?"

Still looking a little disoriented, Emma nods before breathily responding, "Yeah."

"Do you think you can still be on top? Or do you wish me to take over?"

"No. I can do this. I _will_ do this."

He just smiles at the vehemence in her voice. _My stubborn Swan_. "Ok love, just start slow, and find a rhythm that makes you feel good. I'm here, I've got you."

She seems to find her rhythm quickly, taking from his body everything she wants, even adding in a dirty grind of her hips causing the both of them to moan from the pleasure. Emma keeps up her ministrations, feeling everything she can, adding in different strokes and rotations to see what feels best, and feeling powerful from the control she has in this position.

When Killian feels her pace quicken and become more erratic he starts thrusting up to meet her, _helping his beautiful goddess find her release once more_. This time when Emma falls apart above him, Killian allows himself to follow her. After riding out their mutual orgasms, he guides her down onto the bed next to him, kissing her forehead as she snuggles into his side. He whispers his love to her as she sleeps with her head resting over his heart, counting his blessings to have her at his side.

The next morning proceeds like any other, everyone executing their duties, including Emma helping Pip in the galley. She comes up on deck to enjoy the breeze and open ocean for a bit before going to see if anyone else needs help. Most of the men continue on with their tasks as she passes and nod their greeting, a couple of the men leer at her, which she doesn't give too much thought to, choosing instead to ignore them. As she comes up on deck her eyes automatically seek out Killian, she finds him at the helm, and gives him a bright smile before heading toward the railing.

 _Early this morning before returning to her own cabin, she had asked - and Killian had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to keep their relationship just between them for the time being. Killian insisted Smee be an exception; privy if only to help keep an eye and ear on the crew for any hints of unrest. Captain Jones needed to maintain continuity and order amongst his crew,_ _for her sake and safety._

 _ **A/N : Also for anyone that is curious about Killian's "experience" with women, he**_ _ **has only been with the one lady that Liam procured for his 18th birthday, before they set out on their journey where he met Emma.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He hasn't been with another woman since he met Emma, though he lets his crew believe all of the rumored trysts.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr). With the overwhelming support and love from EmilyBea and Ilovemesomekillianjones (who has graciously agreed to be my beta on this entire project, she can be found on AO3, FF, and Tumblr) I have decided to present it to the public. I hope you enjoy, and if you haven't read the works from these lovely ladies, I highly recommend you do so.**_

 _ ****This chapter does contain mild violence****_

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **A Few weeks Later**_

Emma is walking through the ship heading towards the deck to meet Killian for the evening meal. As she reaches the corridor containing her and Killian's cabins, stairs in sight, she hears shuffling in the shadows of the Captain's private storage room. Paying no mind to the brief noise she continues to move towards the stairs, as she's passing the doorway a pair of rough hands reach out to grab her and drag her into the storage room. One of the large hands is covering her mouth, as the other strong arm wraps around her middle pinning both arms to her sides. Once she's in the room she starts looking for anything to help her get the brute to let go of her, but her eyes land on Walsh grinning at her, _leering._

Emma's mind races as she recalls yesterday's run in...

" _Hey there sweetheart, what say you show a man a good time?"_

" _Excuse you? I don't know who you think you are, but I am NOT a whore, and that is NEVER going to happen."_

" _Name's Walsh miss, and there's no need to be like that. I know the Captain brought you along for entertainment, no need to be acting like we don't both know why you're here. We all know that you're not really a princess, that's just the Captain's way of keeping you all to himself. I'm just saying it's past time I get my turn with you."_

Emma had been completely stunned by Walsh's attitude, so she'd walked away before anything happened. Since he let her walk away without further consequence, Emma didn't think to tell Killian about it. _No need to upset him when it'd been handled_ , she had thought.

 _Well,_ she thinks to herself, _this is going to be interesting._

"So sweetheart, can you be quiet?" Emma nods her head hoping the guy behind her will let go so she can try to get out of there. _If only I had thought to wear my sword,_ she berates herself. Though she honestly hadn't thought there was a man on this ship idiotic enough to cross Killian.

"It's okay Murdoch, I think she'll play nice, if she knows what's good for her." Murdoch takes his hand off her mouth slowly, in case she decides to scream, but he doesn't move from between her and the open door.

Putting on a strong face she stares Walsh down. "What do you want Walsh?"

"I told you yesterday sweetheart, I just want my turn, and I _will_ get it. Once I get mine, Murdoch here will get _his_."

"And I told _you_ yesterday; I'm not a whore. Even if I were, you still wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell, so just stop this and let me leave, before you do something you _will_ regret."

"Big words for a whore. But I don't allow back talk from my whores, even if they are as pretty as you."During their back and forth Emma had continued scanning the room for something to help her.

Emma didn't want to use her magic against seemingly unarmed men, even if they were larger than her. She also didn't like the idea of using her magic to punish – it would make her feel too much like the Evil Queen, even if it is in self-defense. Having faith in her training, and tenacity, Emma spots a solid looking piece of wood she can use as a club, only a few steps away.

As Walsh finishes talking, Emma quickly lunges for the makeshift club, grabbing ahold of it at the same time Murdoch reaches her. Her first swing doesn't have much power behind it because he is so close, but because he stumbles backwards from the first hit, she is able to land a solid blow on the side of his head effectively knocking him out.

 _Walsh isn't going to be so easy_.

As Emma turns to face Walsh, he is already there, and lands a glancing blow to the side of her face, knocking her back a step. Shaking her head to keep her wits about her, she squares back up to face Walsh, swinging her club out, trying to finish this quickly. Emma lands a solid blow to his left shoulder and hears the crunch of bone on impact, causing Walsh to crumple into a heap on the floor cursing.

Trying to run past him Emma feels his hand wrap around her ankle causing her to stumble sideways into the wall. Regaining her balance quickly she smashes a foot down on his wrist making him scream in pain, and immediately release her. Walsh clutches his arm to his chest and sneers up at her from his prone position. Before he can spew anymore verbal abuse her way she swiftly kicks him in the head, finally knocking him out, then Emma runs out of the room closing the door. She secures the door, wedging her club under the handle so her would be assailants won't be able to get out before she runs to find Killian.

Killian is trying not to worry about Emma being late coming up on deck, so relief floods through him when he sees her golden locks ascending the stairs. Relief morphs into white hot rage as soon as he notices the beginnings of a bruise forming on her right cheek, _and_ she's cradling her right arm. Killian's next to her in an instant.

"Love, what the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Killian… I'm sorry." As Emma's adrenaline levels begin to fall, the gravity of what just happened begins to sink in, tears form in her eyes, and she begins to shake.

Killian gently wraps her in a hug. "It's okay my love, I'm here, you don't have anything to be sorry for. What happened, who did this to you?"

Emma has to take a few shuddering breaths before answering him. "It was Walsh and Murdoch… they… they attacked me. Walsh kept saying it was… it was his turn with _the whore_ … that he and Murdoch were going to get theirs because that's what I was here for… I was able to knock them out and lock them in your storage room, where they tried to trap me. I'm so sorry Killian."

"Emma stop apologizing, you defended yourself when I should have been there to protect you. For that _I am_ sorry love, but I won't let anything else happen to you."

Emma disentangles herself from his embrace to run to the railing throwing up over the side as soon as she gets there. Killian comes up beside her and rubs soothing circles on her back as she continues to heave. His anger returning ten-fold he yells out, "MR. SMEE! TO ME! NOW!"

Looking apprehensive in the face of his Captain's anger, Smee approaches cautiously. "Y-Yes Captain."

"Smee take a few crew members to my storage room and collect Murdoch and Walsh, then bring their sorry arses to me; I'd like the entire crew present. Is that understood Mr. Smee?"

"Y-Yes Captain, I'll send Pip to notify the crew they need to be on deck immediately, while I collect Walsh and Murdoch."

"Thank you Smee." Turning back to Emma, Killian sees that she has finally stopped heaving, but is looking rather weak. "Love, are you going to be okay to stay here with me while I handle the pieces of filth that attacked you? Then I can take you down to my quarters." Emma nods weakly, snuggling further into his side, reveling in the safety of his embrace.

Within five minutes the entire crew is assembled on the deck, an expectant hush falls over everyone as Smee and Mitchell come up the stairs with Walsh and Murdoch slung over their shoulders in a fireman's hold. Smee and Mitchell unceremoniously drop the scum to the deck at their Captain's feet. The hard landing causes the two men to stir, as they come to they notice the assembled crew staring at them and their Captain with Emma tucked into his side scowling down at them.

Although Walsh and Murdoch do not speak, the look upon their faces makes it obvious that they know they are screwed.

"Welcome to the party gentlemen." Although Killian's voice is calm, it still drips venom as he speaks. "Every man aboard the Jolly knows that I do not tolerate _bad form_. There are a great many offenses that could be considered _bad form,_ men. For example, it would be _bad form_ to attack your Captain's guest… but these two here decided to take _bad form_ to the highest level… by attacking their Captain's _wife_." As Killian finishes his speech not a sound is uttered across the deck of the ship, every eye blown wide, alternately looking between their Captain with Emma tucked protectively to his side, and the two men lying on the deck, too afraid to even breathe.

"A quick death would be too kind a fate for you two, so until I decide what your punishment will be, you are both going to be our guests in the _brig_. If any man here decides they want to help these traitors, you are welcome to join them in their cell, or _WALK THE BLOODY PLANK!_ … Am I understood?" Killian tears his death glare away from the two men lying on deck to look at his crew.

"WELL? AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

"Aye, Captain," is the resounding answer he gets.

"Good. Now somebody get this filth out of my sight." As Killian finishes speaking several crew members move to haul away the petrified prisoners, and everyone that passes he and Emma wish her a quick recovery and a good night's rest. "Smee you are in charge for the night, come to me if I am needed, otherwise I will see you tomorrow," Killian calls over his shoulder before helping Emma down the stairs.

"Aye, Captain."

Back in his quarters he helps Emma into bed to get a better look at her. The bruise on her cheek has turned a deep purple, and stretches across her entire cheek, all the way down to her chin, effectively taking up the right side of her face. He looks at her shoulder, making sure it's not dislocated, only to find a bruise has formed from her shoulder to her elbow.

"Oh love. I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I'm sorry I was unable to protect you from this, can you forgive me." Killian goes to his desk drawer and retrieves his jar of healing salve. Having the lid off by time he makes it back to her side, he gently applies it to her bruises. "This will speed up your healing, the bruises should be gone in a day or two."

"Thank you, Killian, but there's nothing to forgive, neither of us knew this was going to happen. And… I'm not complaining… but _why_ did you tell the crew I am your wife?"

Killian blushes all the way to the tips of his ears, in a shade deeper than she's ever seen before, as he rubs that spot behind his ear. _A nervous tick of his_. "Ah that; forgive me love. It was the only way I could ensure not another soul on this ship would dare to harm you. It also assures that those two realize the full extent of the wrath they have just pulled down upon their heads. I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you first."

"Killian, stop apologizing please, and as crazy as it may sound, it's the only time I haven't been opposed to marriage." She gives him a shy smile before looking away from the shocked expression on his face, trying not to giggle.

Killian finally finds his voice again, "What are you saying love?"

She finally does giggle. "What I'm saying is that if we were _both_ ready and willing, I would happily be your wife." Emma bursts into full on laughter at the way his face lights up, while his mouth opens and closes having been rendered speechless. _Again_.

Suddenly she looks at him a little stricken. "Bucket?!" Is all Emma manages to get out.

It's enough to snap him out of his deliriously blissful state. Killian quickly retrieves the bucket he keeps by his desk just in time as she begins throwing up again. After a few minutes, she's just dry heaving, nothing left to come up.

"Emma how long have you been sick?"

Still heaving she just shakes her head.

"Perhaps it is from everything that happened today, but until we know for sure you're going to be locked in here, where only I have the key, or you will stay by my side up on deck. Do you hear me love?"

She is done heaving by the time Killian finishes listing his overprotective demands. Emma gives him an exasperated look as she responds, "I'm not sick! I've just been overly tired, and with what happened today I think I am just overwrought. I don't need to be hovered over Killian, I'm sure I'm fine, everything will be better after I sleep."

"Nonsense, love. I want to make sure you're completely well, especially after tonight."

"Fine," she agrees, rolling her eyes, "for now, not forever."

"We have an accord, Princess," he says smugly, then lovingly adds, "if you wish to eat, I can have some food brought down."

"No, thank you. I'm really tired, I think I just want to sleep, if that's okay."

"Of course love, I will go get your belongings and bring them to you."By the time he makes it back, she has stripped out of her clothes and is wearing one of _his_ shirts. She is curled up, under the covers, sound asleep. He finds an empty bucket, and places it next to the bed, then has a crew member take the other to be dumped out and brought back, _just in case_. Killian doesn't sleep well, _too worried about his love_ , which isn't helped any when she wakes up to be ill twice more before dawn.

He only leaves her for a few minutes, just long enough to have Pip start making her some broth, and slice some ginger for her. By the time he makes it back she's throwing up again, looking exhausted and weak. He waits until she has finished before he speaks up. "Love, it's obvious you're more ill than you think. I have Pip making you broth, and preparing some ginger so that you can at least have something in your stomach. I would feel better if you stayed in bed today, and try to sleep this off. I hate to see you feeling so miserable."

"Thank you, I appreciate your thoughtfulness. And you're right, it's probably best, maybe if I just rest, whatever this is will go away."

There is a knock at the door as Killian places a kiss on Emma's forehead. When he goes to open the door, Emma quickly bundles herself back up in the coverlet to maintain her modesty. Killian lets Pip enter carrying a tray containing a large bowl of broth and a plate of sliced ginger.

"Thank you Pip, I appreciate it. I'm sorry I won't be there to help you today," Emma tells the young man.

"That's quite alright Mistress, I just hope you get to feeling better. I have prepared a full pot of broth for you if you would like more, and there's plenty more ginger, please just let me know. I probably should get back to the galley though, or else the men might be calling for my head for not having their breakfast ready." Pip bows his head slightly as he bids his farewells, "Captain. Mistress."

"Thank you lad," Killian says as he closes the door behind Pip.

"Pip is a good kid. I guess I should try some of this before trying to go back to sleep. Will I see you much today?"

"I will come by to check on you as much as I'm able my love, but please do try to rest."

The day passes rather uneventfully for Emma, it seems the broth and ginger help. She alternates between reading and napping, unable to shake the fatigue. Killian sends Pip by to bring her more of the same around lunch time, entrusting him with the key, _in case Emma's asleep when he stops by_. Which she is.

Come time for the evening meal Killian opts to eat in his cabin, Pip brings Emma more broth and ginger when he drops off the Captain's dinner. After finishing their food they both crawl into bed and fall asleep, both of them managing to sleep through the night. The next morning Killian gives Emma the option of being up on deck with him or staying in the cabin again, since she's feeling better, she opts to go up on deck to enjoy the breeze. Killian makes sure Pip keeps Emma supplied with broth and ginger throughout the day, because even though she is feeling better she does get sick a couple of times throughout the day.

The next few days pass in similar fashion, and Emma appears to be getting better, despite still getting sick once or twice a day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr), Chapters 1-4 are based on chapters 1 &2 of 'Destiny Has Its Eyes on You'. With the overwhelming support and love from EmilyBea and Ilovemesomekillianjones (who has graciously agreed to be my beta on this entire project, she can be found on AO3, FF, and Tumblr) I have decided to present it to the public. I hope you enjoy, and if you haven't read the works from these lovely ladies, I highly recommend you do so.**_

 **Chapter 8**

About a week after the attack Emma is lounging on one of the barrels near the helm.

"Killian?"

"Yes my love?"

"What is the date?"

"What?"

"What's the date? I know it's November, but I'm not sure the day."

"I do believe it's the thirteenth, why?"

Emma's eyes widen, without a word she gets up and heads to the stairs leading to their cabin.

"Emma, is everything okay?" When she continues below deck without answering, Killian has Smee take over and follows her to their quarters. Walking into the cabin he sees she's pacing and chewing on her bottom lip. "Love, is there significance to the thirteenth?"

She startles at his question. "What? No! Why?"

"When I told you the date you got quiet and pale, then proceeded to run to our cabin where you are currently pacing. What's wrong? You know you can talk to me."

"It's not the thirteenth that's significant, other than being this far. You're sure it's the thirteenth, not say the fifth by chance?"

"Yes love, I double checked my chart, why? What is so wrong with it being the thirteenth? What's so important about the fifth?"

She takes a couple shuddering breaths before sitting down on the bed. "Killian, you love me right? No matter what?"

Now he's even more concerned for Emma, still not quite grasping what's going on. He sits next to her, and taking her hands in his, he looks straight into those beautiful, but worried emerald eyes of hers before he speaks. "No matter what, good or bad, always and forever, I love you, Emma. Now what is going on? I'm worried about you."

"The date of import is the sixth, it's the day I _always_ start my… you know... my monthly."

He notices that Emma is blushing furiously as she speaks. _Oh!_ Killian is stunned by this revelation, and Emma continues on before he has a chance to respond.

"Which I'm sure, due to our more enjoyable daily activities, you've noticed I haven't had my monthly since being with you." She lets that hang in the air between them for just a moment before continuing. "Killian, I think I know what's wrong with me. The fact that I'm no longer intact makes it possible. It's a full week after the sixth, I'm still getting sick almost a week after the attack, no one else is sick but me." She finally looks him in the eye, still holding his hands. "I'm fairly certain…" Emma pauses a moment to gather her courage before finally revealing her life altering realization. "I'm certain I'm with child." The tears that have been pooling in her eyes spill over, afraid of his reaction, terrified he's going to push her away, even though rationally she knows he loves her, and would never do that to her. _Damn hormones_.

"Emma, you're certain?" She's too choked up to answer so she just nods. "Don't cry, my love. I know this wasn't something we had planned for, or even thought to take steps against for that matter. Nor is it something we had thought to talk about yet, but I think we'll make damn fine parents." He smiles brightly before wrapping her in a hug, kissing her senseless. When they break apart for air, he looks her straight in the eye. "Marry me? I've wanted you to be mine since the day we met. I would follow you to the end of the world, or time, and I will do everything in my power to make you happy. My life without you was hollow and dark, and now that you've come back into my life it feels like I'm seeing the sun for the first time in years. I will love you and our child with every fiber of my being." He pauses for a moment so he can get down on one knee, then taking her hands in his he asks her again, "So, what do you say love? Will you marry me?"

Emma is stunned into silence, this is not the reaction she was expecting from him, though she really should have. When she notices the tips of his ears are pink from embarrassment and his smile starts to fade, she's able to find her voice again. Emma gets down on her knees with Killian, and gathers him up in the strongest hug she can muster. "I would love to be your wife, Killian! I've dreamt of it for years, _but_ the crew thinks we're already married."

"We can do a small ceremony for now, just you and me, under the stars, and do a larger, grander affair later if you want one. Maybe with your family there…" Killian helps Emma stand back up while they're still entangled in their embrace, and he perches them back on the edge of their bed.

Her smile falters a little at the thought of her family, but she responds nonetheless, "That sounds perfect. When?"

"Tonight, if you're feeling well enough for it."

"Tonight then."

With a quick kiss he gets up and walks over to his hidden floor safe, opening it up, he pulls out the simple jewelry box he keeps in there. He is looking for something that he has held on to, hoping for just such an occasion. _His mother's ring_. It's a beautiful silver band woven to resemble interlocked vines with a gorgeous two carat stone the same shade of blue as his eyes, _the eyes his mother passed on to him and Liam_. Sitting next to his mother's ring is Liam's ring, the last piece he has of his brother. He has never been able to bring himself to wear it, now it seems meant for this moment. It's a large silver ring with a rather large emerald set flush in the band, the stone matching Emma's eyes perfectly. _How fitting. The stone in my ring will remind me of Emma's eyes every time I look at it, and the stone in Emma's will remind her of my eyes. … Hopefully_. Killian takes out the two rings, then places the jewelry box back in the safe and closes it back up before walking over to Emma, who's still sitting on the bed.

"So what do you think my love? Will they work?" He hands her the two rings to look at.

"They're perfect. I can tell they're well loved, who did they belong to?"

"Yours was my mother's ring, passed to Liam when she died, then to me when _he_ died. Mine… used to _be_ Liam's, I got it when he died."

"Oh Killian _,_ I'm sorry. If it's too painful you don't have to wear it."

"I actually think he would like me wearing it like this, I know he would approve. He always liked you."

"So, we're really going to do this?"

"Only if you want to Emma, I've said before, I want you to be happy, and I will do anything in my power to ensure it. Do not mistake my words though, it would make me the happiest man alive to call myself your husband, and you my wife. But I've no wish to hurt you, or sully your reputation-"

Emma quickly cuts him off. "NO! I do want this; I think I always have. Granted this isn't how I imagined it coming about, but it doesn't change how I feel about you, or the fact that I want to be your wife. I want to be able to claim you as mine, and mine alone, as much as I am already yours and only ever was yours."

 _ **Much Later That Night**_

Killian and Smee are the only people on deck, having dismissed the night crew from their watch a few hours early, which Smee will finish for them after the ceremony is completed. Smee is to act as their witness and officiant _even though technically the Captain is the one with the power to perform marriages_. Killian's nerves and excitement are rearing their head in the form of him pacing.

"Sir if I may. If you keep pacing you're liable to walk _through_ the deck." Killian just gives him an unamused look. "I must admit sir, I never thought this day would come. I am glad though. She makes you happy. We are all happy for you, both of you."

"Thank you Mr. Smee. All it took was finding the right woman, and she _is_ the right woman. There is no one her equal, she exceeds every standard. _She is the standard_. Now we just have to hope the in-laws take the news well. But you and the crew should not expect any change in your Captain, just because I have found _my_ Emma again."

"Never sir, we would never try to take advantage like that."

"I know you wouldn't Smee, but Murdoch and Walsh definitely did…"

"Have you decided what to do about them yet?"

"I… no punishment I come up with feels like it fits their crime."

"I'm sure you will come up with something sir, and they will be more than deserving of it. Is the Princess feeling better after that traumatic situation?"

"She seems to have put it past her completely."

"I am very glad to hear it, sir."

Emma is putting on one of the two dresses she thought to bring, it's her first time wearing a dress since her birthday. She's thankful she thought to grab this dress and bring it with her, _it's perfect for tonight,_ she thinks. It's a beautiful silvery grey, silk off-the-shoulder dress, form fitting, hugging her curves in all the right places, hinting at just the right amount of cleavage, while still being comfortable. _Killian won't know what hit him._ Emma smiles thinking about Killian, and what tonight means for both of them. _The three of us,_ she thinks happily. Wondering how long it will be before she starts showing, she rests both hands on her still flat belly, and takes a deep breath, "Well, I guess it's time."

She smiles as she exits the cabin to head for the stairs and her future. Both men turn hearing her approach, they're stunned when they catch sight of her as she ascends the stairs up onto the deck. Killian strides over to escort her across the last expanse behind the helm where they'll become husband and wife.

"You look radiant my love."

Emma blushes as Killian presses a gentle kiss to her palm. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Captain. Princess. Shall we?"

Killian quickly looks at Emma before answering. "Yes Mr. Smee, please."

Smee just nods his head, beaming at his Captain and his beloved. "We are here on this beautiful, starry, early morning, aboard this magnificent ship to join these two souls as husband and wife, until the end of time. Captain, you may proceed with your declarations."

"Emma, my love my words are failing me now that we are finally here. Darling, I'm beyond grateful. I'm honored that you love me and have chosen that from this day forward we will walk through life as partners. As husband and wife. I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you know that you are loved and cherished. I will move heaven above and earth below to ensure that you are happy and never want for anything. I love you. And from this day forward know that I am yours body, heart, and soul." Once he finishes speaking he reaches up with his thumb to brush away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Smee clears his throat, sounding a little choked up with emotion. "Beautiful, Captain… now Princess, if you will."

"Killian. _My_ Killian, you were my first love, my only love, my _true_ love. You had my heart from the moment we met, never once did I lose hope we would make it here. No one ever realized I was a girl who just wanted to be loved for being me, not for being the princess, but you did. I will never know how you saw the girl behind the princess, but you did, and I am grateful. Now that I have you back, I can't imagine a life without you in it, and I'm glad that now I won't ever have to. I love you. I will do my best to make you happy and ensure you feel my love, from this day forward I am yours body, heart, and soul."

"Very touching, milady… now the rings. Captain, repeat after me please. With this ring, I, Killian Jones, pledge myself to you, body and soul, from now until the end of time."

As he slides his mother's ring on Emma's finger Killian repeats the sacred words. "With this ring, I, Killian Jones, pledge myself to you, body and soul, from now until the end of time."

"Princess, please repeat after me. With this ring, I, Emma Swan, pledge myself to you, body and soul, from now until the end of time."

She slides Liam's ring onto Killian's finger, trying not to cry. "With this ring, I, Emma Swan, pledge myself to you, body and soul, from now until the end of time."

"With the exchange of rings and declarations of love, with the power provided to me _by the Captain_ , I pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations, Captain and Mistress Jones. You may kiss your bride, sir."

Emma gives a watery chuckle as Killian sweeps her off her feet into an earth-shattering kiss filled with every ounce of their love. After a few moments Killian reluctantly breaks the kiss with his wife. _Emma's my wife, Gods above I love this woman,_ Killian thinks in awed disbelief.

"Thank you Mr. Smee, I think we shall retire for the morning. Be sure to get some rest when the morning watch comes to relieve you. Are we still on schedule to make Oldstown tomorrow afternoon?"

"It was entirely my pleasure, I am truly happy for the both of you. And, yes Captain, we are still on schedule. Should I expect to be in charge of the ship up until we dock, sir?"

"You know Smee, I would say that is a _very_ good idea. But if there is something that needs my attention, know that you can come get me."

"I will, sir. Again, many congratulations Captain, Mistress Jones. Enjoy your day and a half until we make port."

"Thank you Mr. Smee, the Captain and I both appreciate your help in taking this special step that we've both been waiting for. And I appreciate everything you do for the ship, the crew, and my husband. I hope you have a pleasant rest of the morning." She walks up hugging him, surprising him, before returning to Killian's side.

"Good day Mr. Smee."

"Good day Captain. Mistress."

"Shall we? Mistress Jones."

Emma's heart stutters with happiness. _Mistress Jones… we're married. Finally, he is mine as much as I am his_. _And to think a month ago I was worried he wouldn't remember me._

"We shall, Captain Jones."

 _Gods above how did I get so lucky? Is this another dream? I will never take Emma's love for granted… she and our children will never doubt my devotion_.

Arriving at the doors to the Captain's cabin, Killian lifts Emma to carry her across the threshold of _their_ cabin, kissing her thoroughly in the process.

"Killian, you don't have to carry me, I'm not far enough along that I can't walk."

"Love, it is tradition that the husband carry his wife across the threshold of their marriage suite. You don't want to invite bad luck now do you?"

She playfully swats him in the chest, shaking her head. "No. I guess we wouldn't want that. Now are you ever going to put me down?"

"Never, love. Never. Now that I have you, I never intend to let you go. And as soon as we get to Oldstown we will seek out the doctor to make sure you are okay." She starts to interrupt him, but he just raises a hand to stop her, allowing her legs to settle on the floor while keeping his other arm wrapped around her back. "No. You will not fight me on this love, we will have you looked at by the doctor to make sure there are no surprises. After we leave Oldstown it's still another week, good wind and weather permitting, before we make it to Arendelle. I will not take any chances with your health and life, nor the health and life of our child." His tone brooks no arguments.

"Killian. Even though we are now married, and even with me being in my condition, neither one negates the fact that I still have to face the Evil Queen."

"That may be Emma, but we will not take any unnecessary chances and risk you or the baby. I will not try to keep you from your destiny of taking on the Evil Queen, but we will do this the smart way, which does not include charging off half-cocked."

"Aye-Aye, Captain," she says. Emma knows he is just concerned for her, but if he insists on orders then she will answer accordingly.

"Now, now, darling, I am not trying to upset you, nor do I wish to control you. Perhaps I need to work on the words I choose?"

"Perhaps," is her only reply.

"When we arrive in Oldstown I would like to seek out the doctor so he can make sure you and the baby are well. We still have a ways to go before Arendelle, and I think it is better to have you both checked now. Would you agree?"

"That's better, pirate." She smiles at him to let him know she does appreciate the sentiment.

"Aye, I thought so," he replies cheekily, "now let's get you off to bed, it has been far too long since I have ravished you." A shiver of anticipation runs up her spine at his words. "I like the dress darling, it's very becoming on you."

"I thought you might like it."

"I think I might like it better on the floor."

Killian made good on his promise of ravishing her, well past dawn, and every moment they weren't sleeping until Oldstown came into sight.

 _ **A/N : If anyone is curious, Oldstown is the Southernmost town within the borders of Arendelle.  
Also, fun fact, I've had this chapter written and queued up since February, and I think the similarities between mine and the shows proposal is adorably funny. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr), my chapters 1-4 are based on her chapters 1 &2 (with her blessing). **_

_**Ilovemesomekillianjones has graciously agreed to be my beta on this entire project, (her works can be found on AO3, FF, and Tumblr).**_

 **Chapter 9**

"How are you today darling? Feeling up to a walk through town to see the good doctor?"

"I feel fine today, I'm hoping the nausea has decided to go away for good. Maybe once we're done with the doctor you could show me around?"

"Sounds like a plan, my love. Ready to face the outside world as Mistress Jones for the first time?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively, eliciting a small giggle from his wife, before she playfully slaps him on the chest.

"Only if you're by my side Captain Jones. How long before we dock?"

"Shouldn't be too long now, how about we make our presence known on deck? We can disembark as soon as we get the all-clear from the harbormaster." Together they move out of their cabin and up onto the deck for the first time since their wedding. If anyone notices the change in their familiarity, or their new jewelry they are all wise enough not to say anything. They don't comment on the Captain's absence the day before either. No one wants to take the smile off his face, and have his anger aimed at them for it.

They're docked within the half hour, under the masterful guidance of Captain Jones.

After a brief conversation with the harbormaster Killian comes back aboard to dictate duties and watch schedules, before disembarking with Emma. It is a rather short walk to Dr. Hopper's door which is just on the other side of the town square, as soon as they reach the door Killian knocks anxiously.

"Ah. Hello Captain Jones, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?" He wears a warm smile, which overtakes his face once he notices Emma.

"Hello Dr. Hopper, we were hoping we might come in."

"Certainly, certainly. Please do come in, pardon my terrible manners."

"Thank you, and think nothing of it, I am sure my visit so soon is a surprise." Once they're inside with the door closed, Dr. Hopper is giving Emma a very curious look, eyes moving back and forth between her and Killian.

"I apologize Dr., where are _my_ manners? Archie, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Emma. Emma darling, this is an old friend of mine Dr. Archie Hopper... he knew Liam."

" _Oh_. It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Hopper." She extends her hand to Archie, and he brushes a barely there kiss to her knuckles before returning her hand.

"Likewise Mistress Jones, it is very nice to meet you. Even if it is quite the surprise that this one got married..." He turns to look at Killian as he continues speaking. "I was always under the impression this one had been claimed by another years ago. A princess of another kingdom." Killian clears his throat with a pointed look telling Archie to drop it. " _Ah!_ Apologies Mistress Jones, there goes my mouth running away with me. Please forgive my insensitivity."

"Nothing to forgive Dr. Hopper. Though I have a feeling I am that princess you _apparently_ heard so much about." She turns to look fondly at Killian after registering Dr. Hopper's expression of shock. Killian clears his throat again and she notices the tips of his ears have turned pink again.

"Yes, well Archie, this is my wife Emma _Swan_ Jones, Princess of Misthaven. And _she_ is actually the reason for our visit today. Not that I don't enjoy catching up and having to endure the embarrassment of my wife hearing about my longing, but perhaps we could get to the actual reason for our visit?"

"Ah, yes, what can I do to help?" Killian quickly looks back to Emma and nods for her to proceed.

"Well... Dr. Hopper, we believe I am with child, and Killian insisted I be checked by a good doctor such as yourself." Archie's eyes have blown wide as she speaks, the look on his face is a mix of shock and happiness.

"Please Mistress Jones, call me Archie, as your husband is family, now you are too. And it would be my pleasure to help."

"Well, Archie, only if you call me Emma." She gives both men a beautifully shy smile.

"Wow Jones, wife _and_ child... any other news you need to break to me? Or shall I just keep guessing, receiving it piece by piece throughout the day?" Archie playfully nudges Killian with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Killian has a cheeky smirk on his face as he answers his oldest friend. "No, I believe that about covers all of my earth-shattering news. Shall we proceed?"

"Yes, yes we shall. Emma please come with me to the exam room. Right this way." As soon as Archie starts moving Emma turns to Killian extending her hand to him.

"You're coming with, dear husband."

"You couldn't keep me away if you tried, darling."

Archie administers every exam known to him, eventually giving Emma a clean bill of health, and confirming the baby as well. He advises them on foods that she will need to eat while with child, and tells them to check back with him every four to six weeks so he can check the baby's progress as well as Emma's health. After the exam is over they stick around for a little while getting acquainted and catching up. Before leaving Killian gives Archie one warning.

"No matter what, no one can know Emma's true identity outside of being my wife. No one can know her lineage... for everyone's safety."

"I understand. You can trust me Killian, I will never betray your confidence."

"Thank you, Archie. Until next time, my friend."

"Stay safe, Killian, and take care of that woman, she is truly special."

"You have no idea, and I intend to do everything in my power to care for her, you can trust that."

"Aye, that I can, friend." Archie turns to Emma, taking her hands in his, "Emma my dear, it has been truly wonderful to meet you, and finally see a smile returned to Killian's face. Please take care of yourself and your little one, and even this one over here." As he finishes talking he winks while nodding his head in Killian's direction, eliciting a laugh from Emma, and grumbling from Killian.

They part ways, promising to return for a checkup. Killian and Emma are suddenly compelled to do more shopping than originally planned. They stroll through town, Killian pointing out shops and sights as they go. They decide to stop and get Emma a few things to wear since she will soon be outgrowing what she has, plus she hadn't packed much in the way of clothes to begin with.

Just before entering the clothiers, Killian turns to Emma, and says, "Get anything you like my dear, you will never have to want for anything."

"You know I could always just steal your shirts."

"As much as I enjoy the sight my love, I'm not inclined to share it with the men. You are mine, and mine alone. No other man will get to look at what my shirts expose."

"Fair enough. I suppose I could just get a few things, that wouldn't expose me to my navel. Though you do manage to make it look absolutely sinful." She gives him a lascivious wink, and smirk. Killian's jaw just drops, never would he have imagined Emma purposefully enticing him in public.

"Careful love. Or I may just have to cut our day short and whisk you back to our ship."

A look of surprise and love cross Emma's face at his words. "Ours? _Our ship?_ Killian the Jolly is yours."

"No, my love, she is _ours_ , we are partners in everything. Including possession of the Jolly." Before he even finishes speaking Emma throws herself in his arms. She kisses him passionately as soon as he stops talking long enough for her to do so. They are so wrapped up in each other they don't even care that they're scandalizing everyone in their vicinity in the process. Neither pulls back until air is absolutely necessary.

"That was quite a thank you, love. Shall we continue our day? Or would you rather I take you back to _our_ ship and show you just how muchI love you?"

"Can't I have both?" Emma's face is a mask of pure innocence as she looks at him, the only thing giving her away is the lust he can see simmering in her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Are you trying to tempt me into madness, darling?"

Emma leans closer, mouth hovering just over his ear to where he can feel her breath caressing his neck and ear as she speaks. "I would never dream of such a thing dear husband, but I swear... these hormones are making me insatiable." He groans at her words.

"Darling, I swear you will be the death of me. Now let's finish our errands, grab something to eat, and show you the sights you wanted to see, then I will bring you back to our cabin and ravish you until you can't take anymore." A charged shiver courses through Emma's entire body at his scintillating plans.

"Deal." They go about their errands, heading into the clothiers shop to purchase some shirts, and breeches for now, and for once her current clothing gets too small. They stop at a few different food and herb suppliers buying all the different things Archie told them Emma would need, and arranging for everything to be delivered to Mr. Smee on the Jolly Roger.

"Killian this is too much, surely we won't need all of this."

"Darling I told you, I will spare no expense when it comes to you, or our family. You will have everything you need, and anything you desire."

" _Anything_ I desire?"

Killian assesses the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Anything my love. _Anything_. I will never leave you _wanting_."

The promise in his words send a shiver flowing through her frame. She's torn between her desire to see all Oldstown has to offer, and her desire to have him worshipping her body until she can't even remember her own name. Her indecision is clearly written across her features as she contemplates his offering.

Killian feels a surge of pride swelling within him, knowing he is responsible for it, knowing she is his as much as he is hers.

"Darling let us enjoy today while we are here, we have the rest of forever to spend together with me worshipping the goddess you are. We only have today in town before we leave with high tide tomorrow. I promise you it will be worth the wait my love."

"Okay. You have a good point. I… just… want you so badly... right now. I guess I can be patient, but you better deliver or I will be rather cross with you."

He leans forward, next to her ear, and in a gruff whisper that really brings out his accent, he says, "Noted. But fear not, I will deliver… all… night… long."

Not doubting him in the least but wanting him to feel as riled as she does, Emma decides to tease him just a bit more. "We shall see, Captain."

This elicits a low growl from Killian as he wraps her in his embrace. "Oh, we _shall_ my love, we shall. But for now, let us get you some food, you and the wee one must be hungry by now. And, you'll need energy for later."

"I could go for something to eat, satisfy at least _one_ of my cravings… for now." She winks and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek before continuing. "Did you have somewhere particular in mind?"

"Actually I do, and I believe you will like what they offer darling." He wraps her arm through his, and extends his other hand out in front of them. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way, Captain." Within minutes they are walking up to the front of a beautiful stand-alone building, the sign out front reads, _The Duckling._

"The Duckling? Really? What do they serve, only duck?"

Killian chuckles at her reaction. "Don't let the name fool you darling, they offer a wide variety of foods and delicacies. Just give it a chance." They head inside, picking a secluded table in a cozy looking corner.

"Do you come here often?" She's looking around the restaurant admiring the similarities to her palace, just on a much less grand scale. She wonders how often a pirate would frequent a place such as this.

"Not as much as I'd like, no. Most of the time I stick to the somewhat seedier places just off the docks, keeping an eye on my men, and drinking rum. This is more of a special occasion, a celebration."

"And what special occasion are we celebrating, pray tell?" She gives him the most innocent look she can muster.

"My love, why we are celebrating our marriage and growing family of course."He takes both of her hands in his and kisses her pulse point at each wrist. He feels her heart rate pick up as he does so.

The serving wench conveniently comes to the table to get their food and drink requests, at that very moment, before things can become any more heated than they already are. Their orders are brought to them a few minutes later, and they pass the meal talking about anything that comes to mind, strictly avoiding the topics of Walsh and the Evil Queen. Getting up to leave, Killian tosses some gold doubloons on the table then he wraps his arm around Emma's waist and leads her back out into the day. As he leans in to kiss her temple he notices she has a very contemplative look on her face.

"What's on your mind, darling?"

She chews on her lip a moment longer before blurting out her question in a rush. "Do you want more than this one?"

That is definitely not what he expected her to be contemplating. Stopping in the entrance of an alley way, and turning her to look at him, he tells her the truth. "I want as many as you want, as many as you are willing. I would hope at least two, so that this wee one can have a sibling to walk through life with. Just like I had Liam, and you have Leo. Do _you_ want more?"

"Yes. I've always wanted a large family, hopefully ours will be closer in age than Leo and me. Do you have a preference as to what this wee one will be? Boy or girl?"

"I hope to someday have both lads and lass', but I think I will be happy knowing you and the baby are both safe and healthy."

"I like that idea. Maybe we can have a whole brood running around," Emma says, her voice full of glee. Her glee suddenly turns into worry as she looks to Killian. "Do you regret it? Regret me? I know that living on a ship is not ideal for children, or even a woman with child." Tears start to pool in her eyes. "Oh no, Killian, this will force you to live on land! Maybe in the castle?" As she babbles on, a terrifying thought crosses her mind, and she can't keep the tears at bay any longer. "What if my parents kill us both when they find out?"

Killian decides to step in, seeing that she is taking this to an outrageous level of worry. He wipes away her tears, and cups her face, wanting her to fully understand his position on these absurd notions of hers. "Love, I would gladly give up anything to stay at your side. I could never regret you or our family, you have already given me so much more than I ever expected to have. I have faith that your parents love you too much to kill you for giving them grandchildren, and if for some reason they don't, can't, or won't accept it, we will find our own way. Together."

"I love you Killian. You are too good to me."

Just like that a smile is back on Emma's face, and Killian rejoices that his words were enough to fend off this panic attack. He hopes that he will always be enough for whatever she may need. Killian gathers Emma into a comforting embrace, kissing her on the crown of her head. "As I love you, darling, and nothing will ever change that. Now what say you, would you still like me to show you the sights?"

"I would say that sounds like a great idea."


	10. Chapter 10

_**This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr), my chapters 1-4 are based on her chapters 1 &2 (with her blessing). **_

_**Ilovemesomekillianjones has graciously agreed to be my beta on this entire project, (her works can be found on AO3, FF, and Tumblr).**_

 _ **This past week has been a roller coaster of emotions, so I am not really in the right frame of mind to do all my final checks, so apologies if there are any mistakes. Thank you for reading.**_

 **Chapter 10**

"Come then, to the stables. We will procure a horse for the afternoon and see where the day takes us." Killian takes Emma by the hand and leads her down the dusty cobbled path leading out to the far side of town where the stables reside. As they continue their walk in companionable silence Emma gradually starts leaning on Killian, wanting to be as close as possible. Their leisurely stroll to the stables only takes about ten minutes, and once they arrive Killian speaks with the proprietor to negotiate the price of a horse for the afternoon. Emma wanders toward the stalls, looking at all of the magnificent horses. One in particular seems to take an interest in her, matching Emma's wonderment of the creature. She's a gorgeous chestnut mare, with warm, inviting, brown eyes, and she reminds Emma of her horse Pixie back home. After petting the beast for a few moments, Emma decides to let herself into the stall to have better access to the horse.

"Emma? Emma love where have you wandered off to?" Emma pokes her head out of the stall to respond and sooth the worry she can hear in Killian's tone at having realized she is no longer in sight.

"I'm over here Killian, and I think I've made a new friend." She smiles as her new friend decides that moment is a good one to pop her head out over Emma's shoulder. The horse seems to smile, then whinnies at the slightly bewildered looking men. "Do you think we could take her for our ride?" Emma asks, looking between both of the gentlemen still staring at her and her horse friend.

"Well I am not opposed to this particular equine," Killian responds as he walks over to pat the horse's muzzle. After interacting with the horse for a few moments, they both look at the proprietor who hasn't said a word since Emma made her reappearance.

"You two must be something special, I have never seen Beauty take to anyone, not even me. So, if you would like to use her for the day then that's fine with me. Captain, I'll show you where the saddles are at, if you'll follow me."

Killian leans over in front of the chestnut mare to kiss Emma on the cheek before quietly saying, "I'll be back presently my love, then we can get our afternoon started. Be sure to look after her for me, would you Beauty?" He pats the horse's muzzle once more as he walks off to follow the proprietor. Once Killian returns with a saddle and bridle he gets Beauty tacked quickly. Killian mounts first then helps Emma get into the saddle in front of him, then the three of them are off into the delightfully sunshiny day.

Killian guides Beauty in the opposite direction of town, and out into the wooded wilderness. They pass quaint springs and brooks, meandering through open fields of lush grass. After about thirty minutes of just enjoying the ride and each other's company Emma finally decides to break the silence.

"Killian, do you have any idea where we're going, or do you just have us wandering?"

Killian scoffs feigning indignance. "Darling, I do have a destination in mind, I have not managed to get us lost. In fact, we are very nearly there."

Emma slowly nods her head before responding. "If you say so, I'll trust you."

"Emma, love would you humor me and cover your eyes? And no peeking, I want this next part to be a surprise." Killian can tell Emma is still a bit skeptical, but she does as he's asked, and not a moment too soon. The flower meadow he wants her to see comes into sight not a moment later. Killian had found this seemingly magical place during his first trip back, less than two weeks after losing Liam. One night well into his cups, rightly drunk, trying to drown his pain he had aimlessly wandered out here in the middle of the night, a bottle of rum his only companion. Upon finding this place it had given him a sense of solace in the middle of his tumultuous storm of emotions, reminding him of a more pleasant time and place; Emma. Killian had never told another soul of that night he had here, or about the meadow itself, kind of hoping for it to be his secret, since it is fairly well off the beaten path.

"We're here love, but keep your eyes covered a moment longer, please." Killian slides off the horse, and ties the reins to a tree at the perimeter of the meadow. As soon as he has the horse secured Killian goes to Emma, "Keep your eyes closed, Emma, and give me your hand, I'm going to help you down."

Emma holds her hands out to Killian and moves her legs so she is sitting side saddle, once she has done so, she feels Killian place her hands on his shoulders, then his hands are at her waist, and he helps her down, setting her feet on the ground. She feels his arm slip around her waist so she is pulled into his side, and he takes her hand again and begins to lead her forward.

Killian leads Emma out into the middle of the flowers so she will get the full effect as soon as she opens her eyes. He stops, then wraps Emma in his embrace and sets his chin on her shoulder, before breathing into her ear, "Go ahead my love, open your eyes." Immediately he hears her surprised gasp, and his heart swells that she too is affected as he was that night so long ago. "So, what do you think?"

"Killian, it is beautiful. It sort of reminds me of my rose garden back home, but I have to say this is so much more magnificent."

"And how is that darling?"

"Well for starters, we're here _together_ , and all these colors! I've never seen this many colors of rose in one place before."

"I am glad you like it, my love. This has been my retreat any time I make port, I'm able to take a step back, let the Captain's mantle slide from my shoulders, if only for a few hours. I also come here to feel closer to you."

An understanding of what this place means to Killian shines brightly in Emma's eyes as she turns in his arms to kiss him. They wander and explore the rose meadow until they come to a spot where they are able to sit and just be, while admiring all its wonder. Just before getting back on Beauty to continue their sightseeing, Killian plucks a rose in the lightest shade of pink Emma has ever seen, and presents it to her.

"So where are we off to now, dear husband?"

"I thought it might be nice to go visit the lighthouse, since we're not too far from it, if you'd like to of course."

"That sounds like an adventure, let's go."

"As you wish."Killian gives Emma a sweet kiss to the side of her neck before setting off toward the next adventure with this amazing woman who loves him. Emma leans back further into his embrace at the feel of his lips on her skin.

Their fifteen minute trek to the bluff is a peaceful one, passing in companionable silence, enjoying the scenery around them. The lighthouse is nothing grand or opulent, but it does appear to be well maintained, standing tall and strong against the blue backdrop of the ocean below, and the sky above. Killian guides Beauty towards the side of the lighthouse, where a hitching rail is located.

"Shall we go in and have a look around my dearest?"

"This will be the first lighthouse that I've ever been in, I'm kind of excited."

"Then let's not delay a moment longer, and go see what we can. Let me help you down, my love." Killian offers Emma both hands to ease her down from Beauty.

When they get to the entrance Emma is surprised at how tall the building is as they begin climbing the stairs.

"That is quite a delectable view, Mrs. Jones," Killian tells her as he takes in the site of her derriere while she traverses her way to the top. He finds himself wondering if they shouldn't have cut the day short when he feels the tightening of his leathers.

Emma just giggles at her husband, "I hope you're enjoying yourself, Captain. We have a long time before we'll be back to the ship since you insisted on sightseeing." She shakes her ass in his face, giggling again when she hears his perturbed groan.

"Well, I _was_ just trying to adhere to your wish of wanting to see the area, darling. Have you not been enjoying the day, my love?" Emma gives a noncommittal hum continuing up as the stairs become more taxing, requiring her focus.

When they reach the top Emma is slightly winded, her cheeks pink from exertion. Killian admires her as her breasts heave against the cut of her bodice as she tries to slow her breathing.

"I'm pregnant," Emma grouses, mistaking Killian's stare for a judgement rather than an appraisal. "I'm allowed to be a little out of breath."

"Oh, love, you are absolutely stunning when you're out of breath, I only wish I were the one that caused it," he grins at her while he adjusts himself, the sight of his gorgeous wife has him hardening further.

Emma blushes slightly before turning toward the view of the ocean as far as the eye can see. She walks over to the glass wall, then turns around to eye her husband. "You could be," she says, a hint of seduction in her tone. When Killian doesn't respond, Emma lets out a little huff of breath, disappointment settling over her. "I can't believe you're going to deny me three times in one day," she pouts.

Killian jerks into action when he realizes he has just been standing there staring at this heavenly being as she offers herself to him. "Emma, I was a fool to deny you earlier, but now that we are alone, allow me to correct my mistake." When he reaches her he pulls her flush against his body, showing her the effect she is having on him.

Before he can say another word Emma's mouth is on his. She kisses him with all her pent up frustration. She doesn't seek, but demands when she pushes her tongue none too gently against his lips. Killian acquiesces, letting his riled princess take the lead. Emma takes point, fingers working at pushing Killian's jacket from his shoulders, as she continues to plunder his mouth with her tongue, well past the point of needing him. As soon as his jacket hits the ground, she pulls his shirt free from his pants, while the fingers of her other hand are already working on the buttons of his shirt and vest, needing to feel him. Once his glorious chest is exposed for her perusal she is undoing the laces of his pants, to free his tantalizing cock. She takes him in hand desperate to feel the warm weight of his arousal, and begins stroking him.

"Slow down darling, or that release you so crave is going to slip through your fingers," Killian warns, extracting her hand from his pants. He chuckles when she whines in protest, then kisses her to soothe her frustration. He trails his warm, wet mouth along her jaw taking an extra moment right behind her ear. "Do you like that, love," he whispers into her ear when he feels her shiver. A breathy _uh-huh_ is the only response he gets. He places his hands at the fastening of her vest, "May, I?"

Emma nods, still amazed that he asks such questions. Does he really expect her to say no one of these times? She moves her hands to her pants and begins to unfasten them. She hears Killian's tsk, and feels his hand move hers away. "Hey, I want to touch something, you won't let me touch you, now you won't let me help-"

"Patience is a virtue," he cuts her off.

"Then consider me virtueless, today, Captain." Emma places her hands at his abdomen and smooths them up along his torso and into his chest hair, needing something to keep her hands busy. She runs the pads of her thumbs over each of his nipples, before she decides to pinch and twist them, wanting to see if that's something he would enjoy too. She smiles devilishly when she hears the hiss of breath rush from his mouth, "Like that, do you?"

"Yes, love," he tells her before removing her hands once more. This time he isn't denying her, he slips her vest down her shoulders, then pulls her blouse off in one fluid movement. His mouth immediately descends to one of her breasts, as one hand goes to the other, while his other pushes her pants down her hips with her help.

He brings his hand to her center and groans at how wet she is, "Gods lass, you are soaked."

"Well, I have been ready and willing all day," she murmurs pushing against his hand. Her breath stutters when he slips two fingers inside her, and as good as it feels she really needs him to be inside of her, so she tells him just that.

"Turn around, love," Killian murmurs as he helps her turn and get into position.

Emma turns around and places her hands against the glass wall, a ripple of anticipation runs through her when she feels Killian's hands at her hips.

"Spread your legs, Emma." Killian pulls her hips back slightly after she adjusts, then ruts against her while he wraps his arms around her front to palm her breasts.

Emma pushes into him, feeling him hard against her backside. "Please, Killian," she gasps when his hands cup her breasts, squeezing her nipples between his fingers. "I need you."

Killian takes himself in hand and nudges her entrance, moaning when he feels the heat of her core against his tip. "Are you ready?" When she nods her head, he pushes into her tight channel, made even tighter in this position until he is fully seated within her. He gives them a moment to acclimate to the sensations of joining together before he starts to glide in and out of her. He whispers to her how good she feels, and tells her how perfect she is, he picks up his pace slamming into her already fluttering quim. Killian slides one of his hands down from her breast to play with her clit as he feels her walls gripping him signaling her impending release. With a shout of his name on her lips Emma falls into the throes of release as Killian continues to move within her, letting her ride his cock to completion. He hears her breathing starting to come back to a slower pace as he feels his orgasm building at the base of his spine, he doubles his efforts on her clit begging her to come with him.

"Once more, for me darling, let me feel you," Killian pleads. He feels her breath hitching and walls clenching again and he knows she's going to come on his cock one more time, the thought brings him off as he thrusts home once more, whispering praises to her. He feels her knees going weak, and brings his arm around her middle to support her.

Emma rests her head back on Killian's shoulder as she pants for air. "Killian, that was so perfect, that was what I needed," she tells him. She turns around in his arms and kisses him, "I love you."

"Believe me darling, the pleasure is mine," he smiles adoringly at her pink cheeks, and heaving body, proud that he is the one to have caused it this time.

"You know what I really want now?" Emma looks into his gaze with a cherubic smile on her lips.

"You're going to have to give me a few moments love, I'm not a machine."

Emma lightly slaps him in the chest while rolling her eyes at him. "Not _that,_ " she giggles, "you have properly ravished me, _for now_ , but I really want candy."

Killian lets out a light chuckle at her answer, knowing he should have guessed it'd be a food craving. "Your heart's desire my love, you shall have it."

Emma is content to linger in Killian's embrace for a moment longer, but the promise of sweets is too strong so she pulls away to start quickly redressing. Killian allows himself a few moments of watching Emma's graceful movements before following suit.

"So, not that I'm not enjoying the view here, but can we go get candy? Now?"

Killian just chuckles at his wife's hormone induced antics, kissing Emma on the temple before responding. "As you wish."

Killian and Emma make the trek back to the stables enjoying each other's company, each amazed at how easily they've come back together. Neither can believe how they survived so many years apart now that they have each other again. Emma chatters about what types of candy she would like, and Killian just chuckles at his wife's childlike exuberance.

Once Beauty is returned the couple heads back toward town, to the row of shops just off the docks, they take a shortcut past the schoolhouse. As they round the corner, Emma tugs Killian's hand backward, stopping in her tracks.

"What is it, Emma, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she whispers, then she points in the direction of the school house's courtyard where she sees Pip and a young lady engaged in a conversation.

Killian looks in the direction that Emma is pointing and is mildly amused to see the shy cabin boy speaking with a girl about the same age. He feels a bit proud when he sees that Pip is actually helping her as she tills the small garden. He likes to think maybe he has a little to do with the young man's willingness to help a lass. "He learned that from me, you know," he tells Emma.

She laughs at Killian's assessment of the situation. "It does not look to me as though he is being a shameless flirt," she speaks innocently, hiding a smile, then adds, "it looks as though he's trying to be useful."

"Come here you little minx," Killian laughs, then pulls Emma into a quick kiss. "Alright my love, let's make haste, wouldn't want to embarrass the boy."

As Killian and Emma try to walk past the young pair as discreetly as possible they hear Pip call out to them. They look over and wave, then walk the short distance to say hello.

"Captain, Mistress. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Ah, well the missus and I decided to come out into the town and see some sights. Now she wishes to have some sweet treats so we are on our way to Oleg's," Killian explains before clearing his throat and pointedly looking toward the lass that Pip has been chatting with.

"Apologies, Captain, this is Miss Melanie the school's headmistress," Pip introduces the young lady, then continues on, "Miss Melanie, this is Captain and Mistress Jones of the Jolly Roger."

"Nice to meet you," Emma tells the girl, then sticks her hand out to shake. When Miss Melanie takes her hand Emma smiles kindly, and tells her, "Any friend to Pip is a friend to us." She marvels in the freedom she feels being able to meet new people, and not worry about being treated differently because she is a princess.

"Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you Miss Melanie, but I do believe we shall leave you two to it, and be on our way. We'll see you on the ship this evening Pip." Killian speaks as he shakes Melanie's hand, then pats Pip on the shoulder.

"Yes, Captain. Mistress. I hope you have a pleasant afternoon."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Captain and Mrs. Jones, after all the wonderful things Pip has told me about you. Maybe we shall meet again someday," Melanie speaks up as she nods her farewell, with Emma returning the gesture.

"How much further is it to the candy shop?" Emma asks a few minutes later, her stomach choosing that moment to growl.

"It's just around this next corner, it sounds like the baby would like some candy as well," he laughs lightheartedly and places his hand over Emma's belly lovingly.

When they enter Oleg's Emma's eyes light up like the stars in the night sky, and Killian is taken over by the love he feels for his wife. "I will buy you this entire shop if it keeps that look in your eyes, and that smile on your lips," he tells her.

"You make me much happier than any candy ever could, silly," Emma giggles at his proclamation, "I just have a sweet tooth right now."

"Welcome to Oleg's treats and delicacies, I am Oleg. How may I be of service today? Oh, hello Captain."

"Oleg, we shall have whatever my wife desires." Oleg is clearly processing the information Killian has just given him as his gaze moves to Emma. He gestures around his shop giving Emma permission to search to her heart's content.

Emma moves to one of the walls and peruses her choices. Killian follows her with a few bags and lets her ladle her choices into them. She picks a variety of butterscotch, french chews, peppermints, and peanut brittle, then picks out several chocolate bars. She beams at Killian, "I think that's enough… for now."

"Are you sure, my sweet," he laughs at his own joke.

"I plan to share," she adds.

After Killian pays for her treasures, they head back to the Jolly Roger hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: This chapter is one I know a few people have been waiting for, there is some violence since we finally see Killian's punishment of Walsh and Murdoch.**_

 _ **I want thank Ilovemesomekillianjones for her wonderful colab, and helping me make the smut what it is in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. **This chapter does pick up immediately after chapter 10.****_

 **Chapter 11**

As Killian is helping Emma back aboard the Jolly he notices that his third in command is now manning the deck, his first mate, nowhere to be seen. _Smee must be enjoying his shore leave,_ Killian muses.

"Mitchell, did Smee make note of whether my packages were delivered and stored before you relieved him for his shore leave?"

"Aye, Captain, he did. He mentioned it's all been put in your personal storage room sir."

"Very good, very good. Thank you Mitchell, you are in charge until Smee makes it back. Alert me if I'm needed."

"Yes sir."

Killian and Emma go below deck, barely having the energy to undress before falling into bed together. Killian gathers Emma into his arms, "Come here, darling, I wish to hold you while we sleep."

Emma laughs heartily, "I never imagined a pirate captain would be so... snuggly."

"I am not snuggly!" he mocks an affronted tone, "I love my wife is all."

Emma cuddles into his side, and tells him she loves him too. Within minutes they're asleep.

Emma slowly floats back to consciousness from her much needed and refreshing nap in her husband's arms. Said husband is currently on his back letting her use him as a pillow, she revels in his warmth, and the sense of safety she always feels when in his embrace. Thinking back on their perfect _and_ pleasurable afternoon, Emma finds herself wanting again. She takes advantage of his slumber to peruse every facet of his beautiful body. Her hand starts at his cheek before skimming along his chiseled jawline. She moves to his neck, and leans down to place a gentle kiss in the hollow of his throat, then continues with both hands now, to smooth along his toned chest. She loves his thatch of chest hair as it rubs against her palms, and even more when it grazes her nipples. Emma feels the ache in her core and knows she is wet. She wars between touching herself or continuing to touch him. He truly is a work of art, and she wonders if he'd be upset if she tasted him. She's wanted to take him with her mouth since the first time he'd bestowed that pleasure on her. Deciding she is finally going to treat him, Emma delicately shimmies her body down his, so as not to wake him before she wants him to. Once she is level with his already hardened member, she licks her lips in anticipation, gently taking his generous length in hand, timidly extending her tongue to lick a stripe from root to tip. Killian shifts in his sleep at this, but does not wake, emboldened by her desire she opens her mouth to take him in. Unable to stifle the moan that crawls up her throat at the sensation of him in her mouth, Emma begins to steadily bob up and down along his length.

By the time Killian starts to stir from the sensations she's lavishing on him, she can feel the wetness pooling and dripping down her thighs. The sound Killian makes is a mix between a moan and grunt. His hand reaches out reflexively tangling in her hair as she continues to work him over with her mouth. Voice still heavy with sleep, Killian finally speaks up, "Emma…" His voice trails off as another moan escapes his throat and he gives a slight tug on the hair in his grip. "Love stop, or this will all be over too quickly. I've no wish to leave you unsatisfied."

Emma pulls away with a wet pop, and a petulant pout on her rosy swollen lips. "But I'm enjoying this, am I not good?"

"No! My love you are amazing, that's why I need you to stop. When I come I want to be inside you, ensuring your satisfaction too, not just mine."

"OH! Well, in that case…" Emma crawls her way back up Killian's body, bringing her drenched core to slide along his silken shaft.

"Gods above Emma, you are absolutely soaked. You were enjoying yourself, weren't you?"

Emma is too wrapped up in the pleasurable friction she's creating to respond, so she just nods her head.

"Love I need you. I need to be inside your tight quim, please."Without another word spoken between them, Emma lifts up, then slowly sinks down onto Killian's hardened cock, impaling herself until he is buried in her to the hilt. Without so much as a pause to adjust, Emma starts to swivel her hips while moving up and down. She sets a breakneck pace intent on bringing them both to orgasm quickly, craving the relief of sweet release. Keeping her relentless pace Emma feels her orgasm building, and she has to fight to maintain her pace in face of the pleasure.

Killian takes over when he sees Emma falling prey to her pleasure, he thrusts harder to push her over the edge. Her walls squeeze his length deliciously, milking him for all he's worth, and he follows her over the edge joining her in release, with her name on his lips. After riding out their mutual high Killian helps Emma down onto the bed beside him.

As soon as Emma is on the bed next to Killian she snuggles as close as she can get to him, tucking her head under his chin. She feels sleep starting to pull at the edges of her consciousness again, now that her need has been sated and her body is wrought with exertion. There is something she needs to do first though, before succumbing to sleep. Something she should have done weeks ago.

"Killian, do you trust me?"

"Implicitly, my love."

"I'm going to cast a protection spell over your heart, it will prevent anyone from being able to remove it. The Evil Queen is notorious for ripping out a person's heart. She uses the heart to control them, she makes them do her dirty work. Or she just crushes it, killing the person instantly, she usually does this to hurt the ones they love. I… I have to protect you; I can't risk losing you." She's blinking back the tears that start forming from just the thought of possibly losing Killian to Regina, and it would be all her fault. She refuses to let them fall.

"I trust you Emma. I have heard of the Evil Queen's propensity for removing hearts, and if you feel this is necessary, then by all means proceed. I know that she can be a ruthless witch, and I would never want to be the reason you were hurting. Although, if there is one thing I am good at, it's surviving." Killian can see her struggling with the thought of possibly getting separated from each other _because_ of her quest against Regina. He pulls her into the tightest embrace he can manage, to reassure her, _and himself_ that they are both here with each other, and they are not going anywhere.

After taking a moment to just feel the safety of his arms, Emma pulls back enough to place her left hand over his heart, then she channels every last ounce of her love into the protective shield she places around his heart. Once it's complete and the white light dissipates she snuggles back into his embrace. She's starting to doze off when she hears him speak.

"Emma darling I have a request to ask of you. Do _you_ trust _me_?" She's struggling to remain conscious long enough to hear his request, not quite able to form whole words, she hums her responses.

"Mmhmm."

"Tomorrow I need you to stay in our cabin, regardless of what you may hear, or how long I may be up on deck. Will you do that for me? Please?"

That wakes her from her sleepy stupor, she leans her head back far enough to look him in the eye. Emma sees the near desperation in his eyes, and even though she hates the idea, she is helpless but to agree. "May I ask why you want me to stay in here?"

"Tomorrow I will be handing down the punishments on Walsh and Murdoch, and I couldn't bear having you witness it. It would be _exceedingly bad form_ to have you present for such a thing."

"I will. I don't like that I have to be locked away, but I can do this for you. I see how much it means to you"

His face shows relief and sadness after her answer, it's a moment before he speaks again, taking her hands in his and squeezing gently. "My love, this isn't about locking you away, I just don't want you to have to face that monster again, especially now that we are aware of your condition. I don't want you to be under any added stress. Knowing that you are safe in our cabin, I will be able to do whatever needs to be done."

"Okay, I will do this for you. I don't want to make anything harder on either of us. Just come back to me when you are done. I love you, Killian."

"And I love you, Emma. We should get some rest, I expect tomorrow is going to be a long day for both of us."They both drift off within moments, wrapped up in each other. Because where one goes the other is sure to follow.

"Mr. Smee, I have made my decision. Gather the crew and bring our most _honored_ guests to me for judgement." The gleam in Killian's eyes and calm in his voice cause Smee to pause, he knows whatever punishment the Captain has chosen will be beyond unpleasant.

"A-Aye Captain. Will our Mistress be present?"

"No, Mr. Smee she will not. It would be very bad form for her to witness what is about to happen, especially in her condition." _They're all going to notice soon enough._

"H-Her condition sir? Has she fallen ill?"

Just wanting this to be over with so he can concentrate on Emma and the baby, Killian's agitation grows by the minute. With his patience wearing thin, he lashes out in frustration, near growling his next words.

"Enough questions Smee, just go do as your Captain has commanded you."

"Aye, Aye Captain." Smee shuffles off quickly, not daring to glance back at his Captain, not with his dour mood, which Smee suspects will only decline until this business is done, and the Captain can reunite with his love.

As Smee descends into the belly of the ship toward the brig, he alerts every member of the crew to report to the deck immediately. He recruits Mitchell to help him wrangle the prisoners again, who's more than willing. Mitchell like every other man on this ship is fiercely loyal to Captain Jones, and as such, is fiercely loyal to his Captain's beloved.

"Alright you two, it's time. I hope you've made your peace with whatever god you ascribe to. Let's go," Smee barks out with a smug smile.

"No need to be so cheerful Smee. What makes you think Jones won't just apologize and hand over his ship _and_ the whore?" Walsh sneers.

"I don't care who you _think_ you are, you entitled arse, but you _WILL_ show the Captain and Mistress Jones proper respect. And if you really think _that_ is what's about to happen? You've even less shite for brains than we gave you credit for. NOW MOVE." Mitchell just chuckles, nodding his head to Smee as he roughly shoves Walsh, causing him to face plant into the bars. Mitchell and Smee bust out into raucous laughter. As soon as they're able to stop laughing Mitchell looks between Murdoch and Walsh.

"Maybe now you'll move of your own accord, unless you want more…" Both men mumble inaudibly and start trudging up the stairs to discover their fate. As soon as the four men make it to the deck, ALL noise immediately ceases, and the crew parts so there is a clear path straight to where the Captain leans against the railing, _seething_.

Now that the men stand before him, for the first time since they attacked _his Emma_ , Killian is barely able to reign in his desire to rip them limb from limb. He takes a deep breath before lifting his head to scrutinize his prisoners.

"Gentlemen. So nice of you to join us," Killian smirks.

Smee and Mitchell force Murdoch to his knees, but Walsh won't go down. Killian waves a hand to his men, letting them know to let Walsh be, and speak his piece. Murdoch bows his head dutifully, where Walsh puffs up with indignation.

"T'wasn't like we were given a choice," Walsh sneers.

"So sorry to have inconvenienced your busy schedule, Walsh. I do hope that you have enjoyed your time, because today _is_ your _last._ Have you even considered what you did? Why you deserve this?"

"We didn't do nothin' wrong, Jones. You're just jealous. Afraid your whore would prefer us over you."

"Well. Well. Look who finally grew a pair. I've heard that being condemned will make a man brave, _and stupid_ , because he feels he has nothing left to lose. I am here to show you this is most assuredly not the case."

"She must be a really good fuck for you to turn on your crew, Jones."

Killian finally snaps, he lays Walsh out with a solid punch, feeling the man's nose and cheek bone shatter under the force of impact. Killian takes a step back, trying not to murder the man on the spot, as Smee and Mitchell get Walsh onto his knees. Mitchell has to stand behind Walsh to keep him upright.

 _Apparently the Captain is lethal even without a weapon,_ is the general thought running through the mind of every man aboard the Jolly Roger.

Killian regains some semblance of control before going to stand before Walsh again. "You arrogant prick. Do you even realize you jeopardized the safety of _my wife and our child_ because you could only think with your cock? So focused were you on trying to get your dick wet, you never once paused to think about who she was, outside of your hope to get between her thighs. Well. Congratulations Mr. Walsh, I will be saving the world from your arrogance and idiocy because you don't have enough brains to _not_ be ruled by your dick. Because you couldn't keep your hands off of what's _MINE!_ " A deathly quiet settles over the Jolly at the mention of a baby, every eye blown wide, threatening to roll out of their sockets.

By the time Killian reaches the end of his rant, his chest is heaving from his physical restraint and raw emotions. He is doing everything in his power to not run the man through on the spot, because he _deserves_ every bit of the punishment planned for him.

"So Walsh… because you decided to risk _my wife_ you will have the pleasure of experiencing keelhauling, _personally_ … but only after we relieve you of the appendage that started all of this. I'd take this time to get your affairs in order."

Walsh's eyes threaten to fall out of his head, shaking in terror as Killian lays out his punishment. "Captain. Please Captain… be reasonable, isn't this a bit much? I was just trying to have a bit of fun."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. There isn't a punishment that exists, that matches up to your crime, but by the gods this is as close as we can get. So we will make do." Killian unsheathes his sword approaching Walsh.

"Captain! Captain, please reconsider." Walsh's voice has reached that panic induced tone of terror.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Walsh, maybe _you_ should have reconsidered before you decided to attack _my wife_. Boys hold him down, he's _going_ to struggle." Smee, Mitchell, and a couple other crew members hold Walsh in place while Pip stands over Murdoch who appears to be praying silently through his tears.

Walsh's screams are something nobody will forget anytime soon, as the Captain makes quick work of the first punishment. Walsh's screams lose all coherency after that, sounding more and more like a wounded animal as he is strung up and tossed overboard.

"Now… Murdoch, I'm sure you were hoping I had forgotten about you in all the excitement, I assure you I haven't." Killian leans back on his haunches balancing with his swords tip on the deck between them, getting down on eye level with the man who's still bowed over on his knees staring a hole in the deck. "Do you not wish to plead your case? Do you not wish to ask for mercy?" When Murdoch finally looks him in the eye, he speaks just above a whisper.

"No sir, Captain. I know my actions were deplorable, the highest dishonor to myself, and the highest form of disrespect to you and Mistress Jones. I do regret the decision I made, and wish that I could take it back, I will take any punishment you see fit for my crime. I do wish to apologize to you, and the Mistress as well. If these are to be my last moments please convey my remorse to Mistress Jones. These are not hollow words because of what I just witnessed. I have wanted to apologize since it happened. I am truly sorry Captain."

Killian had always believed Murdoch to be a decent man at heart, unlike Walsh whom he'd always been a little wary of. He knows that Murdoch was not the mastermind behind the attack, he also knows that Murdoch's actual role consisted of forcefully pulling Emma into the storage room, and blocking her path to the door, based on what Emma had recounted to him. By no means had this man earned himself a death sentence, as had Walsh. But he had earned one hell of a beating, just for going along with the plan, and putting his hands on Emma. His words cement Killian's resolve to give the man another chance... after ensuring he knows to _never_ touch Emma again.

"Mr. Murdoch, I do not intend to have a repeat performance of Walsh's punishment for you. That is not to say you will go unpunished, as you did commit a crime. I believe you to be a decent man at heart, but there is to be absolutely no confusion here. You _EVER_ touch my wife again in a way she and I do not approve of, and I will not hesitate to run you through where you stand. Is that understood?"

Murdoch looks beyond awestruck at his Captain's words. Unable to immediately form words he nods his head until able to speak "I understand completely Captain, I will not make you regret this decision, I will not disappoint you. Maybe, I will be able to apologize to the Mistress myself, if and when you allow it, of course. Thank you, Captain."

"You will pay penance for what you have done, and you will accept your punishment."

"Yes, Captain."

"For your involvement in the attack on my wife you will receive one hundred lashes with the Cat o' Nine Tails." Murdoch blanches and swallows hard at his punishment, but does not resist. Nodding he rises to his feet stripping his shirt off as he walks to the main mast to get his arms tied for the duration of his lashes.

"Smee. Bring the Cat."

"Here you are, sir." Smee hands the cattail to the Captain before wiping his brow, sweat dripping down his forehead, caused by the discomfort of the day's events.

"Thank you Smee. Mitchell, have you finished binding him?"

"Yes sir. He is ready."

"To the count of one hundred, shall we?"

 _ **A/N: This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr), my chapters 1-4 are based on her chapters 1 &2 (with her blessing). **_

_**Ilovemesomekillianjones has graciously agreed to be my beta on this entire project, (her works can be found on AO3, FF, and Tumblr).**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviews feed the muse.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I want to start by apologizing for the late update, this past weekend I went out of town with family for the 4th, and did not plan ahead, and despite some major technological issues I was able to get this out, with added smut as my way of apology. I hope you all enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 12**

The cabin door opens and Killian walks in, Emma immediately runs to him wrapping herself in his embrace.

"Everything alright love?"

"It is now. I missed you."

"I missed you too darling, but it had to be done. How are you feeling?" _The concern in his voice makes her heart melt._

"I am feeling well, much better now that you're back with me. Is it over?"

"Aye, it's over. You will never have to worry about either of them again, or anyone else for that matter."

She's hesitant to ask, but needs to know. "What was their punishment?"

Killian hugs Emma closer to him at her question, then pulls back slightly so he can look at her as he speaks. "Emma darling, I'm not certain you should know." As the hurt look crosses her face he continues quickly. "Don't get me wrong my love, it's not that I don't want to tell you. I just don't want to burden you with the knowledge of what happened. I don't want you to have to shoulder the weight of my decision, or feel any guilt for what happened."

"But I do feel responsible, Killian. The only reason they were punished is because of me-"

He immediately cuts her off with a finger to her lips, when he realizes where her words are going.

"No, Emma you are not responsible for any of this… they were punished because _they_ decided to attack you. You did not encourage their behavior, _they_ acted of their own volition, you did not force them into action. I don't want you to ever think you are responsible for this. Walsh is not worthy of your time, he was a terrible human being."

"Was? Killian, what was the punishment? I _need_ to know. Please?"

He sighs out a heavy breath, "Emma darling, there will be no hope of dissuading you will there?"

She looks back at him with a small smile on her lips as she shakes her head. "Nope. You know me better than that, so please. Just tell me, then we can put this whole thing behind us and move onto something worth our attention."

"Fine. I was just trying to protect you. Forgive me?"

"Always."

"I will spare you the details, but I'm sure you will still have a pretty good idea from all of your maritime research. I had Walsh keelhauled for his crime and audacity to continue showing you and I disrespect, with no remorse. The realm is _much_ better with him gone." As he's telling her about Walsh's punishment a jumble of emotions cross her features making them hard to discern. He leans down placing a kiss to her forehead. Sighing deeply, he continues, "This is why I didn't want to tell you my love, I didn't want you to look at me like that… with disappointment. He got what he deserved."

"Killian, no," she whispers, "I'm not disappointed in you." She takes his left hand in hers and locks their fingers, admiring how both their rings shine in the bright sunlight in their cabin. "I love you, and I know you did what you felt necessary. I won't second guess your decision, I know you did it to protect me." She looks down putting their joined hands on her belly. "To protect us." She takes a moment to look at their hands holding their baby to be, to focus her thoughts, before looking back at him. "I do feel a bit responsible for the situation, despite whether he deserved it or not. It is a lot to process, but I will move forward, and I hold nothing against you, I know you did what you thought best. I love you Killian, nothing will ever change that, and now we can focus on our family and our future." She cups his cheek with her right hand and pulls him into a sweet kiss before asking, "What did Murdoch get?"

"Ah, yes, he received one hundred lashes from the Cat-Tails. He will need to be sequestered in the crew's quarters until he's healed, but he should survive."

She nods her head in response. "Seems a fair punishment. Are you still needed up on deck or can you stay?" She's still holding his left hand against her belly, and reaches for his right hand, when he hisses quietly at the contact she takes a closer look. "Oh my god! Killian, what did you do?"

"Nothing to worry about, my love. Nothing's broken, I just bruised the hell out of it."

"What did you do? What did you hit?"

"About that… I _may_ have lost my temper for a moment, and hit Walsh. I could no longer tolerate what he was saying, so I, well, you know."

She can tell he feels ashamed as he averts his eyes to the floor while telling her what happened. "Well that must have been one hell of a hit to bruise your knuckles like this." She giggles lightly, trying to lighten the mood, and it seems to work as he looks back up at her with a small smile on his face.

"Perhaps, but I was defending your honor darling, that cretin continued to spew horrible filth about you even in the face of certain death. I couldn't help meself."

She couldn't contain her laughter now, speaking up once she was finally able to get control. "Defending my honor, huh? Says the man who took my virtue, and had me carrying his child before asking me to wed." If it weren't for the teasing lilt in her voice he would have blanched at her statement.

"Now my love, if you remember correctly, it was _you_ who seduced _me_." Giving her a rather salacious wink before pulling her into a kiss, he continues, "or are you still contending that I seduced you?"

"You don't think you seduced me? Wearing all that leather, strutting around with all your flirtatious swagger? Or am I just imagining that?"

"Well darling, you did forget to mention that I am a devilishly handsome rapscallion. But it is only natural that you would be drawn to me." He winks at her again with a smirk, and she playfully elbows him in the side before kissing him again.

"I think it was just destiny. I think we were made for each other, meant only for each other, and no other." She has tears in her eyes now, and sniffles as she tries to keep them from falling, "Damn these infernal tears."

He moves his right hand to her belly and hip, lifting his left hand to wipe away her tears. "It will be alright darling, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. In the name of blatant honesty, I would have asked you to be mine all those years ago, if I had thought it even a possibility. But I daresay you are stuck with me now, my love." Killian continues to stroke his thumb across her cheek, catching stray tears as they fall.

Emma gives him a sweet smile, and a watery chuckle, closing her eyes before responding and leaning into his touch. "Well I would hope so, we are married with a wee one on the way." When she looks back at him, she notices he's got a sheepish look on his face again. "Out with it Captain, what now?"

"Well my love, I _may_ have accidentally let slip about your condition while I was dealing with the situation earlier... in front of the entire crew. I had not intended to tell anyone until we'd discussed it."

"I see."

"You're angry with me."

"No, not angry."

"I swear darling it was not my intent to tell the crew before we decided the time was right. It just kind of came out in my anger against Walsh, with everything he was saying about you. I couldn't tolerate him besmirching you any further. I am sorry darling. Please forgive me?"

"Killian. I'm not angry with you. A little upset yes, but that has more to do with the symptoms of pregnancy and not getting to make the announcement _with_ you. But I promise I'm not angry. I love you."

"I love you too darling, if it's any consolation I believe all the men want to celebrate tonight, if you feel up to it. They were excited, once the shock wore off."

"Oh? Shocked were they?" She smiles at the thought of a pirate ship made speechless, sorry she missed the sight.

"Oh yes, probably could have knocked over the lot of them with a gentle breeze." He chuckled remembering glancing up to see the entire crew staring at him, and realizing what he'd said.

"Well Captain, let's get this hand taken care of. Then, we will discuss how you may make amends for announcing _our_ news without me, which subsequently led to me missing the reaction of a gobsmacked crew of men, pirates no less."

"Well darling, you are a good negotiator, I think that sounds like a fair and fantastic idea."

"Now on the bed with you, while I get the salve." She attempts to give him a withering look, but can't keep the corners of her mouth from twitching up into a smile.

"Aye-Aye, Captain," he responds with a cheeky grin.

"Now be a good boy and sit still while I bandage your hand. Then we will get to your punishment."

"Yes Mistress, as you command."

Emma applies the salve to his knuckles, and wraps a clean strip of cloth around his hand to make sure the salve doesn't get wiped off before it has time to do its job. Once the task is complete she puts the jar away, then walks back to Killian who is still sitting on the bed with an amused look on his face.

"Something funny, Killian?"

"Not at all love. Just admiring the most glorious woman I've ever met. Whom I was somehow lucky enough to marry."

"Well get ready to admire some more Captain." As she's talking she starts undoing the buttons on his vest, once they're all undone she slides her hands up Killian's chest and pushes the vest down his arms, along with his jacket. As soon as his arms are freed Emma starts pulling his shirt from his pants.

"I can do this for you my love, I may have bruised knuckles, but I am still capable of undressing us both."

"Nope. You lost that privilege tonight. So sit back and be patient." Emma pauses in her efforts to divest him of his shirt, leaning forward to kiss him. They both bask in the simple affection for a moment before she continues stripping her man.

"Emma, my darling are you ever going to let me touch you?" There's a note of whining in his tone that matches the pout on his face.

"Not yet. You will be allowed to touch, when I tell you that you may, and not a moment sooner."

"But darling, I know that you enjoy it when I touch you, when I kiss you-"

Emma quickly backs out of his reach as he moves to grab her. Once out of Killian's reach, she tauntingly begins removing her clothing, piece by piece, enticing her captivated pirate.

"You're right, I do enjoy when you touch and kiss me, but for now, you may only look your fill, lover." Emma continues her slow strip tease, taking her time, until she is completely bare, then saunters back between Killian's splayed thighs, with an extra sway to her hips. "You have been patient enough my pirate, you may touch me now." Emma barely has the time to comprehend Killian's muttered _finally_ before his lips are on hers, hands roaming over every inch of her skin, filling her with that excited buzz that only ever comes in moments when they're together like this.

Killian continues his exploration of her supple body as he situates them comfortably on the bed. With their lips still entwined, he positions himself above Emma as her hands slide up to tangle into his hair. Killian begins to work kisses along her jaw, moving just below her ear, before traveling down her neck, and then on to her collar bone. He pays his penance to Emma, worshipping her body with his body and love. Moving to her breasts, he pulls a nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue and teeth as he pinches and twists its twin with his hand; he alternates between the two after a moment, loving her heightened sensitivity and responsiveness to his attentions. After a few more moments Killian resumes his trail of kisses down Emma's body, pausing a little longer at her belly than he used to, he wants Emma to know he finds every part of her sexy, especially now that her belly grows.

Finally Killian reaches her soaked quim. He blows gently against her before kissing her wet folds just as he had the rest of her body, eliciting a moan from both of them. Killian sets a leisurely pace, wanting to take his time in loving her. He worships her body with his hands as his mouth lavishes her core. Alternating between long licks, penetrating her with his tongue, and gently sucking on her clit, he's steadily driving her to the edge of pleasure.

Emma, now more confident in herself and knowing what she wants uses her hand tangled in Killian's hair to push him closer as she grinds herself against his mouth. "Right there, just like that," she pants.

Knowing what she needs, Killian uses his mouth to focus his ardor on her clit while guiding his fingers in and out of her to work her to completion. He curls his fingers to hit the spot that will make her see stars.

Emma moans as he pushes her closer and closer to that all consuming euphoria. She feels the powerful release she constantly craves from him building inside, one hand involuntarily fisting the sheets, and the other still buried in his hair tightens almost painfully.

He can feel Emma getting closer, can tell by her little noises of pleasure that she is almost there. Killian watches his princess, continuing to work her, and he gets impossibly harder when she gasps out his name as her orgasm overtakes her. He sends her off the ledge with his skilled mouth and fingers, relishing her cries of pleasure, and his name falling from her lips again.

"My love, I'll never get enough of your nectar,"he murmurs into her core, not wanting to pull away.

"I need you inside me, now," Emma demands.

Killian smiles as he crawls back up over her body to capture her lips in a kiss, dropping a kiss on her belly as he works his way up. Leaning back onto his haunches, he lines himself up in the cradle of her legs, when she reaches her hand out to stop him while trying to catch her breath enough to speak.

"Not like that, not right now. I need you deep, from behind."

Killian just quirks a brow at her as she makes her request. He smirks as he replies, "If the lady insists." He helps her get turned over and kneels on the bed behind her.

As he starts to slide into her tight sheath he makes sure to push in slowly so his needy Princess can relish every thick inch of him buried inside her. Setting a steady rhythm he pumps in and out of her, and after a few minutes he notices that she has started pushing back on him as he plunges deep within her, causing him to hit even harder. Eventually he isn't even moving any more, letting Emma set her own pace and force, as she impales herself upon his throbbing cock. He's doing his damndest not to spill himself too early from the pleasure she is providing him, he leans forward to reach around and stroke her swollen nub.

"Come for me Emma, I need you to come on my cock." At his words he feels Emma's walls shudder and constrict around him, as if she had just been waiting for him to ask her to let go. After they have both ridden out their orgasms and aftershocks, Killian helps Emma lay down on the bed, only speaking up after she has curled into him and is already half asleep.

"Gods above. I can't even explain how much I needed that Killian, thank you."

"My pleasure, my love. Your wish is my command, you've but to ask."

"I love you."

"As I love you." Killian hears Emma's gentle snores before he's even finished speaking. He lays there holding his wife for a little while longer before gently sliding out of their bed, so as not to disturb her slumber.

After his penance to Emma, Killian heads for the deck to inform the men that the party is a go. He lets Emma sleep after the physical exertion of their more pleasurable activities, that way she can enjoy tonight's festivities. Pip and Mitchell immediately head off to the galley to prepare a feast worthy of their Pirate Queen and the soon to be Pirate Princess or Princeling. Smee gets a handful of the men to scrub and polish the deck, and decorate as much as can be done on a pirate ship. Killian is at the helm smiling at how thoroughly Emma has this rowdy bunch wrapped around her little finger, his wife will make one hell of a Queen some day, with her ability to endear herself to anyone, even the most hardened of brigands.

A few hours later, the ship has been made over in preparation for the celebration honoring the Captain and his lovely bride. Killian makes his way down to their cabin to wake his slumbering wife, because no party can rightly start without the guests of honor.

Killian sits down at the edge of their bed and watches his beautiful Emma for a moment before placing his hand on her cheek. He rubs his thumb over her cheek then says, "Love, it is time to wake up."

Emma rubs her eyes, while trying to absorb her husband's words. She stretches and tries to pull Killian to lay down with her.

"You don't want to be late to your own party now, do you?"

Emma pouts at Killian's insistence, but she works her way off the bed, and starts to dress. "Killian, I love you, but a Queen is never late, everyone else is simply early, and I'm fairly certain that applies to Princess' as well."

"Right you are my love, how foolish of me. And, I love you too, but what say you to getting things started? Pip even made a spectacular feast for you."

"Aww, Pip is so sweet. Let's not disappoint the boy then."Once Emma is dressed and presentable in one of her dresses, she takes Killian's elbow, and the two head to the deck to enjoy whatever festivities have been planned. As soon as the crew sees them emerge on deck a raucous chorus of cheering, clapping, and whistling erupts, causing Emma to blush all the way to the roots of her hair, as Killian breaks out into a wide grin.

A path opens to the head of the table as the congratulations die down, and they all sit down for dinner. Since they were just in port Pip and Mitchell had fresh ingredients to work with, so they created salads from some of the veggies on hand, rolls, a savory stew, roasted potatoes with butter, and a chocolate dessert. "Gods above Pip, you've been holding out on us, and making me think you needed my help with the usual fare," Emma remarks as they all dig in to the delicious food before them.

"Well mistress, this is all thanks to what you've taught me."

"It is absolutely divine, so thank you." Emma notices Smee standing from his place on the other side of Killian as she speaks.

"Captain if I may, I'd like to say a few words?"

Curious where this is headed Killian nods his head in acquiescence.

"To start, I want to wish you and the mistress the happiest of congratulations. I can't express the pure joy I, and all of the men, share at seeing you happy again sir, and that is all thanks to your beautiful bride." Smee nods his head to Emma in a show of deference and gratitude. "I know everyone wants to get back to their meal, so I will finish this quickly. I want to say a most heartfelt thank you mistress, for seeking out the Captain, and turning this ship on it's head, and many congratulations, and wishes for the best." As Smee sits back down there is a chorus of _here-here's_ around the entire table, and Killian leans over to kiss Emma on the temple. The rest of their meal passes with jovial chatter all across the table, the crew feeling like there isn't a care in the world outside of their happy celebration.

As soon as the deck has been cleared of all signs of the meal, Wilkinson and Harrison both pull out violins, to serenade and encourage dancing. Upon seeing this, and hearing the first strains of a beautiful melody Killian turns to face Emma extending his hand as he asks, "Mistress Jones, would you do me the honor?"

"It would be my utter pleasure, Captain."Emma is unable to contain her smile or excitement at the prospect of getting to dance with her husband. Taking his proffered hand the happy couple sway across the deck, the rest of the world falling away, to where it feels like it is just the two of them. They dance the night away, until Killian notices the first sign of fatigue in Emma. Quickly reiterating their thank yous to the crew, they call it a night, and Killian sweeps her off to their cabin to get her rest.

Once in their cabin Killian kisses Emma with every ounce of the passion surging through him. After a night dancing under the stars without another care in the world, and Emma in his arms, wearing _that_ dress he is about mad with desire to have her again.

"My love, do you have any idea how tempting you were all night? Wearing the same dress that we said our vows in. Was your intent to drive me mad with want for you?"

"That was not the intended goal, but a very welcome side effect my dear husband." Cocking her head slightly to the side, with a mischievous glint in her eyes Emma continues, "The real question is, what are you going to do about it, Pirate?" Hearing the growl from low in Killian's throat, Emma smiles in victory, knowing exactly what he is going to do about it.

Without so much as a word of warning, Killian lifts Emma from the ground, and brings her to the edge of their bed, where he lays her down with her legs hanging over the edge. When he drops to his knees in front of her and begins pushing her skirt up her legs, Emma leans up on her elbows to look at him before asking, "Killian, aren't you going to undress me first?"

He looks up at her, still kneeling between her splayed thighs. "No, I am not. I intend to make you fall apart _while_ you wear the dress, so any time you wear it from now on, you will be unable to think of anything else. Now, lay back my love, and let me love you."

As soon as Emma looks comfortable laying back on the bed he sets his mouth to her exposed, and already drenched core, he is voracious, as though he is a man dying of thirst, and she is the nectar of life. He kisses these lips as passionately as he does her mouth, tongue roaming and exploring every inch of her from slit to clit. Based on the sounds Emma is making, he can tell she isn't too far from her first orgasm, so he doesn't let up until he hears her calling out his name in ecstasy. Coaxing her through her high he doesn't let up. As her breathing starts leveling out, he plunges two fingers into her still quivering channel. Steadily he works her back to the edge of release, fingers pumping into her hole as he sucks her clit into his mouth laving it with his tongue.

"Killian… Killian, oh… just… just like that, gods don't stop. Please. So close…" Emma trails off as her second release washes over her, and all she can do is fall and enjoy the ride he is taking her on. After bringing her back down from her second orgasm, Killian finally stands while working at the laces on his pants with one hand, and wiping her juices from his face with his other hand.

"Can you take any more, Emma? I need you."

Emma is still in her blissed out state, unable to do more than nod her head, she reaches for him.

Taking himself in hand Killian lines up with her entrance, and slides the head of his cock against her sopping folds, before slowly sinking into her, bottoming out with a pleasured groan.

Emma moans her appreciation of having him inside her again, whispering how she loves the stretch and burn as he fills her completely. She takes a moment to just bask in the heaven of being joined in this most intimate of ways, before wrapping her legs around his hips.

As he begins to glide in and out of her slick and swollen channel, Killian desperately hopes he never gets used to the pleasure they create, hoping it will always feel like the first time. "You feel so perfect, Emma, tell me you feel it to?"

"Yes, Killian, I love the way you feel inside me, the way you fill me." Emma can feel herself nearing the edge once more as Killian quickens his thrusts, keeping a steady rhythm, and hitting her just _there_ each time.

Killian feels as her walls begin to pulse around his length, and squeeze his tip each time he thrusts into her delicious quim, he reaches down and begins to stroke her clit, enticing her to let go. "Come for me my love, I want to feel you come around me."

His words are her undoing as she cries out his name in pleasure, the power of her orgasm dragging him with her.

Their breathing is ragged as they lay side by side trying to recover. Killian leans up on an elbow and sees his sated, but sleepy princess beginning to nod off, still fully dressed. "Let us get you undressed and into bed darling, it has been a long and exciting day. I think we are both due some rest."

With sheer exhaustion trying to overcome her Emma just sits on their bed allowing Killian to strip her out of her dress. She crawls under the covers as soon as she is bare, and by time Killian is able to divest himself of his clothes, Emma has already succumbed to sleep. He lays down behind her, gently pulling her back against his chest, not wanting to rouse her, but wanting to have her as close as possible. He quickly follows her into slumber.

 _ **A/N: This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr), my chapters 1-4 are based on her chapters 1 &2 (with her blessing). **_

_**Ilovemesomekillianjones has graciously agreed to be my beta on this entire project, (her works can be found on AO3, FF, and Tumblr).**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviews feed the muse.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _ **A Week Later**_

With Arendelle in sight, Killian is needed at the helm. Emma opts to stay in the cabin, to stay out of sight and rest. Still a half hour from shore, she hears a knock on the door. Curious who it could be, because Killian would have just walked in, she gets up to answer it, finding Pip on the other side.

"Afternoon Mistress, apologies for bothering you here, but I haven't seen you on deck today, and I'd like to ask a favor, if I may."

Emma moves to the side of the door, and gestures for him to enter. "Certainly Pip, please come in. What can I help you with?" Emma can tell that Pip has imprinted off Killian, because he has adopted his signature nervous tick. She smiles to herself as she moves to sit back down on the window seat, Pip following closely behind.

"Well, I was hoping to ask for your help… to write a letter to Miss Melanie." Before Emma can say a word, Pip continues on, "You see, when I was growing up, there was never anyone around who took the time to teach me anything. That is before the Captain took me on, of course. And out here on a ship, well writing was never a high priority."

Emma reaches out a comforting hand to Pip's shoulder to stop his rambling, and with a smile on her face she agrees to write out what he wishes to say to Miss Melanie. She grabs a pen and parchment, then proceeds to draft what Pip dictates, all the while he's blushing profusely. As Emma is sealing up the letter, Killian comes in to let her know that they have docked, and they have the all clear to disembark.

At Killian's words Emma grabs her cloak, she fastens it at her throat and pulls up her hood so as not to attract any unwanted attention during the trek to the castle. As they are leaving the comfort of the ship, Killian wraps one of his arms around her protectively, keeping her close as they traverse the busy coastal town to head towards the castle.

They only walk for a short time before the _ice like_ castle looms ahead of them. It is light in color but intense with the many dagger sharp icicle shaped crenellations that adorn the ancient palace.

"We're here," Emma tells Killian. "The tome I seek is located in the Kingdom of Arendelle's archives."

"Emma! Emma, is that you?" an overly chipper voice asks. A voice Emma would recognize anywhere.

"Anna! How are you?" Emma asks as the redhead barrels into her wrapping her in a fierce hug.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here! Elsa will be so excited! Why didn't you tell us you were coming, we would've had a celebration!" Anna jabbers.

"Well that would be one of the reasons I didn't tell you," Emma deadpans.

"Party pooper," Anna pouts. She notices Killian at that moment, and her brilliant smile is back in place and she is rapid firing questions at Emma once more.

"Anna… Anna," Emma says a little louder, trying to speak over her excitable friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Anna says before taking two deep breaths and closing her eyes for a moment.

"What is she doing, love?" Killian asks Emma. _This girl is positively loony,_ he thinks.

" _She_ is trying to focus herself, so she can calm down, and slow down," Anna answers for Emma, narrowing her eyes at Killian's scrutiny.

"Apologies, lass, no offense meant," Killian tells her genuinely.

Anna smiles again and shoves her hand in Killian's direction. "I'm Anna. Emma and I have been friends since we were children. I tend to get excited, and you can multiply that by a thousand when I see someone special, someone I haven't seen in several years."

Killian gently takes Lady Anna's hand, and is surprised at her firm grasp and strong handshake. _This is no ordinary lass_ , he thinks, _although being a friend of Emma's, why would she be_.

"A pleasure to meet you milady, Killian Jones at your service," he tells her while sketching a bow.

Emma has been watching their exchange, marveling at Anna's exuberance, and Killian's ability to charm anyone.

Anna giggles like a young girl despite just having shaken his hand like a soldier. "Wait! _The_ Killian Jones? The Killian Jones that Emma mooned over and yearned for, for like ever?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma realizes that she is joining the conversation just a moment too late. Killian will surely be boasting later about this tidbit that Anna has let slip. "Anna! Seriously?" Emma chastises her friend.

"Sorry," Anna says, realizing just how embarrassing her statement might be for Emma, especially right in front of her gentleman friend.

Emma softens, then links her arm through Anna's while reaching her left hand toward Killian. "Let's go see Elsa?"

"Oh, my, I forgot! I was on my way to see Kristoff. Well, I suppose I can take you to see Elsa, then go and see him, and then I'll come back and-"

"Ok," Emma cuts her off, "that sounds wonderful." She starts to pull Anna toward the castle, and tugs on Killian's hand to follow them.

Anna peers around Emma to see her holding Killian's hand, then looks back to Emma and narrows her eyes. "So, just how well do you two know each other?" Anna whispers.

Killian chuckles on the other side of Emma because Anna whispers much the same way she does everything else… overzealously.

"Subtle, Anna," Emma laughs. She looks to Killian with a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course, my love," he tells Emma, knowing what she is silently asking. "I would shout it from every rooftop, and will do so if given the chance." He brings their joined hands to his lips and places a kiss just above her ring.

Anna gasps when she sees the ring on Emma's finger. "Emma!" she squeals.

Emma can tell Anna is having a hard time not jumping up and down, and takes pity on the girl, unlinking their arms, and gesturing with a lazy wave of her hand. "Go ahead." That is all she has to say and Anna is literally jumping up and down in a circle with her hands clasped together as if rejoicing.

Anna stops as suddenly as she started, "Okay, it's out of my system." Relinking her arm with Emma's the group starts toward the palace again. Passing the guards unscathed because of Anna's presence, they make good time to the family's private library where Anna said they would find Elsa. As soon as the grand doors have been closed behind them Anna calls out in a sing-songy chirp, "Elsa! You're never going to believe who I found outside."

"What are you talking abou-" Elsa cuts off at the sight of Emma, as she rounds the end of the bookshelf she had been perusing. Letting out a shriek that would make a banshee proud, Elsa is across the room and hugging Emma in the blink of an eye. "Oh my god, Emma! What are you doing here? We got a letter a few weeks back from your parents, asking if we'd seen you. You have them worried sick. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

Emma disentangles herself from Elsa's vice like hug. She tries to get this sister to focus, and stop the questions, just like she had with Anna. "Elsa. Elsa. ELS!"

"What?"

"Let a girl breathe would you?"

"Oh! Sorry. It's just been so long since I've seen you, I've missed my best friend. And since your parents' letter, I've been worried about you too." Elsa finally seems to realize that Killian is there too. "Who's this then?" Elsa asks quirking a curious brow in his direction.

"Elsa, this is Killian Jones. Killian, this is my best friend Queen Elsa." Emma gives Elsa a pointed look, screaming, _yes THAT Killian_ , with hope that Elsa would understand, and not blurt out anything embarrassing like Anna already had.

"Oh!" Elsa gives Killian an appraising look as he extends his hand for her to shake.

Giving Emma a look of approval, as she addresses Killian, she shakes his proffered hand. "Well, this is an unexpected turn of events, within unexpected circumstances, but it is a pleasure to finally put a face to the name. Welcome to Arendelle, Killian. Are you playing protector for our dear Emma?"

"Thank you Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance as well. And, it's... something like that, your majesty."

"Call me Elsa, please, I get enough of 'your majesty', and 'your highness' from everyone else."

Anna is still standing next to Emma, bouncing on the heels of her feet, when she pipes up, "Emma, tell her. Tell her. Tell her. Tell her. You gotta tell her, she's going to want to know. Tell her."

Elsa has a rather quizzical and slightly concerned expression on her face as she looks back and forth between the three people standing in front of her.

"What's going on Emma? What is Anna practically bursting at the seams about now?" Emma tamps down her frustration at the well meaning, but overexcited princess, and lets out an exasperated sigh before reaching for Elsa's hand, addressing her oldest friend.

"Well, Els, it is kinda complicated… Killian vowed to help me and protect me when I approached him about accompanying me on my quest. He also vowed so much more when we became husband and wife." There is silence as Elsa processes what her dearest and oldest friend has just told her.

"Married? My best friend got married, and didn't invite me?"

Emma reacts immediately wanting to smooth away the hurt in her friend's voice. "It wasn't that I didn't want you there Els, we were on Killian's ship, in the middle of the ocean, my parents don't even know. But we are hoping that once mom and dad find out they will be happy, and you know mom will make us do a "proper" royal wedding, and I want you there for that."

"I guess I can understand that Em, but I swear if you get married _again_ and I don't get an invite, you are going to forget what summer is."

Emma laughs at her friend's icy threat that literally holds no heat. "That's fair, but unnecessary Els, I wouldn't dream of getting married without you there." Emma sends a reassuring smile over her shoulder to Killian before continuing. "But, the main reason I'm here is because I need access to the archives. I need the Tome of Displacement."

"What is this quest you're pursuing Em? Anything you need and it is yours, you know that," Elsa tells her friend. "Come, let me take you to the archives." Killian catches Emma's arm as she turns to follow Elsa to the archives, whispering low so only Emma can hear him.

"Will you be okay here with your friends for a while my love? I have some business I need to attend to, before we depart."

"Oh." Emma is slightly crestfallen that Killian needs to leave, but grateful for the time she'll have with her best friend. "Yeah, I'll be fine, I'll have Elsa here with me. Go do what you need to do, and meet me back here?"

"Yes, Killian. I will make sure no harm comes to her while you're away, and I insist the two of you stay as my guests for the evening as well. Queen's orders." Elsa just smirks at Killian's blank stare in response to her demand that they stay the night.

"Well I should be going, Kristoff is probably wondering where I am. I'll be back in time for dinner, I'll even bring Kristoff with me." Anna waves as she walks out the doors, still talking.

Emma wraps Killian in a hug whispering how much she loves him into his neck before pulling back to give him a scorching kiss, only breaking apart when they hear a slightly uncomfortable cough come from Elsa.

"I love you Emma, more than I can express. I shall return before dinner is served. I know you'll find the tome you are searching for." He leans back in and gives Emma a much more chaste kiss before heading towards the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you Elsa, and thank you for the gracious invite into your home for the evening."

"I assure you, it is the least I can do for my best friend and her new husband. We'll see you at dinner Killian." With Elsa's words, Killian exits the library.

Once the door has shut behind Killian, Elsa walks back to Emma looping her arm through Emma's and giving her a bemused look before speaking what is on her mind. "So, I haven't heard word one from you in a few months, and here you are in my home, on some secret mission, with a husband in tow… you know you're going to have to spill, right?"

"I know Els, how about I fill you in on what I can, on our walk to the archives?"

"I think I can deal with that princess. So spill."

Emma fills Elsa in on all the pertinent details that she can, leaving out the part about the baby, wanting to discuss it with Killian before informing anyone else, even Anna and Elsa. They spend the next few hours searching through the thousands of volumes lining the shelves, as well as admiring the sheer amount of magical knowledge and artifacts within the cavernous room. After looking through many a wondrous book on types of magic she hadn't even been aware existed, Emma eventually finds the Tome of Displacement.

The two friends catch up on everything they've missed out on in each others' lives that were just too complicated to write out in their letters to each other. When they realize it is almost time for dinner to be served they decide to head back up to the family dining room to await everyone's return. After another twenty minutes of sitting and chatting Anna and Kristoff arrive and join Emma and Elsa. As the servants start bringing out the dishes of heavenly smelling food, Emma starts to seriously worry that Killian has not made it back to the castle yet. Mentioning this concern to Elsa, she can tell that her friend isn't as concerned as she is, but promises Emma that if he has not made his appearance by the time their meal is finished she will have some of the royal guards go out in search of him, and station a couple of men to watch over the Jolly Roger.

Emma doesn't eat much, only picking at her food as her uneasiness eats away at her and her appetite. By the conclusion of their meal, Emma's nerves are shot. Elsa does as promised dispatching a few regiments of men to scour the city top to bottom. Anna ushers Emma off to her suite for the evening, insisting she needs her rest, and promises to notify her immediately if they receive any news. Knowing when she is being pacified Emma doesn't try putting up any more of a fight, especially since her first insistence of searching for him herself fell upon deaf ears. She also realizes that she needs to take care of herself for their baby's sake. She resigns herself to getting ready for bed, and crawling into the much too large bed, she wonders if sleep will even come without Killian's arms to hold her safely.

 _The nightmares return_.

 _ **A/N: This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr), my chapters 1-4 are based on her chapters 1 &2 (with her blessing). **_

_**Ilovemesomekillianjones has graciously agreed to be my beta on this entire project, (her works can be found on AO3, FF, and Tumblr).**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviews feed the muse.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Emma wakes from her agitated sleep hoping that last night was just a terrible, vivid imagining from her overwrought mind. But the spot in bed next to her, where Killian should be is undisturbed, making it glaringly obvious that it's not a dream, but one of her worst nightmares come to life. Emma knew that she wouldn't be able to get any kind of rest without Killian next to her, but her friend had not budged on letting her go back to the Jolly last night. Elsa had cited that she'd assured Killian she'd keep Emma safe, and she intended to keep that promise. She also stationed guards at the Jolly to ensure that it would remain undisturbed, after making sure the Captain was not aboard. At Emma's pleading, Elsa had dispatched as many men as possible to search the town high and low; Killian was nowhere to be found.

Emma pulls herself out of bed, dressing for the day. Making sure she is presentable, Emma makes her way down to the private family dining room. Trying to put on a good face for those around her, she wears a strained smile as she enters, gaining the attention of all in the room.

"Morning Elsa. Anna, Kristoff." The three echo back their greetings as she takes a seat to Elsa's right. As soon as she is seated, Elsa gets a closer look at her pale and drawn face and reaches over to clasp both of Emma's hands in her own.

"Em, did you get any sleep last night?" She squeezes Emma's hands a little tighter as she asks the question, wanting Emma to look her in the eyes.

"Enough." Emma tries to shrug off the concerned looks coming at her from the sisters, giving them another forced smile. "Has there been any news from the guards about Killian?"

"Em, I wish I had a better answer for you, you know I do, but no. Nobody has seen him since early yesterday afternoon, it's almost as if he's magically vanished…" Elsa trails off when Emma's head snaps up at the word _magically._

"No! No, no, no, no, no. Gods, no." Everyone can hear the near hysteria in her voice, as a terrible possibility dawns on her; and if she's right, it is _so_ much worse than she originally feared.

"Emma, what's going on?" Elsa questions watching as Emma spirals further.

"It's her, it's got to be her. But how does she know about him? How does she know where we are? Why him? Why not just come after me? This is all my fault, I never should have asked for his help."

"Emma!" Elsa is shouting at her now, and shaking her to get her to snap out of it. It is so unlike Elsa to raise her voice, that she finally breaks through Emma's haze of panic. "Emma, who are you talking about? What is going on?"

"It's the Evil Queen. She must know I'm planning to stop her, so she took Killian. It is the only thing that makes sense, since like you said, he's vanished into thin air… almost like magic."

"Oh Em. _If_ that is the case, I know you'll get him back."

"There is no doubt I will get Killian back, I will not lose him again. I am going back to the Jolly, and before you start in Els, I appreciate your hospitality, you know I do, but I need to feel as close to him as I can, and that's not here."

"Do what you need to do Em, we will do whatever we can to help, but before you leave please eat something, I know you didn't do much more than play with your food last night."

"Fine, but I am leaving right after breakfast." Breakfast is a subdued affair, but they try to make the best of the time they have left together.

Twenty minutes and a tearful goodbye hug later, Emma, along with an entourage of guards, each loaded down with goodies, supplies, and anything Elsa thought she might need, is on her way. Arriving back at the Jolly gives her a measure of comfort that she couldn't get at the castle. She is no less worried, but it helps to be surrounded by all the symbols of their life together. She feels a closeness to Killian that has the tight knot of worry in her belly easing ever so slightly.

Ascending the gangplank Emma points the guards in the direction of the Captain's private storage room to store all that Elsa has sent with her.

Smee hurries over to greet her. "Princess, are you well? We were informed about the Captain late last night-"

Emma cuts him off, politeness be damned. "Have you heard from him Smee?"

The man can hear the fear and sadness in her tone, and hates that he cannot give her better news. "I'm sorry Mistress, we haven't. I ordered all our men back to the ship once I heard, and not a one remembers seeing him after you disembarked."

"Thank you Smee, please keep your eyes and ears open for anything that might help us figure out what happened." Letting her feet beat the familiar path toward their cabin, she is stopped by the guards as they are exiting the storage room where they put all of the stuff from Elsa.

"If that is all Princess, we are going to relieve the guards from last night's post."

Emma nods her head silently

"We will be here should you need us for anything. Good day, Highness."

"Thank you," she murmurs quietly, but genuinely.

Opening the door to their quarters still half hoping to find Killian inside, she releases a despondent sigh when she sees he is not there. After firmly shutting the door behind herself Emma goes to lie in their bed. She lays flat on her back staring up at the ceiling, wracking her brain for a jumping off point. She knows what she must do, but where does she start? Rolling over to her side and holding his pillow close to her body she looks around the room. She is willing herself not to cry, pregnancy be damned, she is not going to let that bitch win. She scans each surface carefully taking in the treasures, artifacts, maps, and books he has amassed over the years. When Emma glances at the table she notices a folded piece of parchment with her name scrawled across it. Getting up off their bed, she moves toward the table. She is sure it isn't Killian's handwriting, and she is certain it wasn't there when they'd left the day before. _Maybe it's from Pip, for helping him with his letter to Melanie_ , she thought, then just as quickly dismissed the idea knowing nobody would dare enter without she or Killian present. Her heart rate picks up, the letter becoming more ominous the longer she stares at it. She reaches for it hoping to be mistaken, but she can feel the dark magic rolling off of the missive, and her worst fear is confirmed, it is from Regina.

 _Silly girl. It would seem you've underestimated me, just like your mother. While you were busy making eyes with this ridiculous boy, I have learned of your plans to save your kingdom. Well guess what, you're no savior, and being a hero just isn't in the cards for you. If you ever wish to see your precious pirate again you'll surrender yourself to me. You have a week to accept these terms, or the consequences will be taken out on your husband, slowly and painfully._

After reading the letter Emma sinks into the chair next to her as great sobs wrack her frame. _I can't lose him, we can't lose him,_ she thinks, smoothing a hand over her belly, causing a fresh wave of despair to crash over her. She lets the tears run their course, letting out every ounce of grief, fear, and feeling of desolation that she has been bottling up for the last twenty-four hours. After she sheds every available tear, all that remains is an all consuming anger and a fierce exhaustion from the emotional upheaval, and pregnancy. With barely enough energy to shuffle the several feet to their bed, Emma collapses on top of the covers, dragging Killian's pillow to her chest, and curling herself around it. She falls into another uneasy sleep, plagued by dreams of the Evil Queen torturing and taunting Killian.

After she comes out of her grief induced slumber Emma cleans her face of all residual evidence of her breakdown. Once presentable she writes a letter to Elsa giving her just enough information for her to know what's going on, but not enough to put her in the path of danger any more than she already has. Sealing the letter Emma makes her way up on deck, and heads straight for the guards posted on the dock. "This is to go directly to Queen Elsa, and no one else. Is that understood?"

"Yes your highness, we will deliver this post haste," the guard responds as he takes the missive from her.

"Thank you." Emma turns and heads back up to the gangplank seeking out Smee, since he is now in charge in Killian's absence.

"Smee. I need you to set course for the Evil Queen's castle, immediately. We don't have any time to waste, too much time has passed already."

"Certainly Mistress. The Captain?"

"Yes, Mr. Smee, she has him, but I _will_ get him back! Please notify me of anything I need to be privy to."

"Certainly Mistress. Please know that we will _all_ do whatever it takes to get the Captain back, have no doubt about that."

"Thank you Smee. I'll leave you to it."

 _The kiss was unlike anything Killian had ever known before, it felt truly magical. This was a powerful, life affirming kiss, one that maybe even came from true love. When it ended, and they pulled away, still wrapped up in each other, he immediately missed her, but the expression on her face made everything worth it. She looked just as thrown off as he felt, and smiled with a hint of bashfulness, as if she'd felt every pulse of love with him beat for beat._

 _"That was…"_ _He ran his hand through his hair trying to form a coherent thought, trying to think of a way to describe everything that kiss was, and meant to him. Emma watched him smiling hopefully._

 _"Emma!"_ _Her Mother's voice crying out from across the grounds couldn't have come at a worse time. There was so much left to say, and so many things he still wanted to do. Taking a step back from each other, she ran her fingers through her hair._

 _"Something we should talk about later."_ _She brought her hand to his and squeezed until he nodded his agreement to talk later._

 _"As you wish."_ _Killian watched as Emma walked away from him, leaving him to wander the beautiful garden._

 _Once he was certain Emma was out of sight he reached into his pocket to make sure her gift was still there, unscathed. Pulling the delicate silver chain with a Swan pendant at the other end out of his pocket, Killian let out a sigh of relief, all the while hoping she would like it. He didn't like the idea of having to leave her the day of her seventeenth birthday, but he was still a sailor and his duty to Liam and their king was paramount despite his heart's protestations._

 _After enjoying a rather delightful meal with the magnanimous monarchs and his brother, Killian begged permission to go on a stroll through the garden with Emma before having to disembark in the morning. Liam returned to the Jewel to prepare for their launch in the morning, while Queen Snow and King David retired for the evening leaving him alone with Emma once again._

 _Finally plucking up his courage as they passed another of the stone benches scattered throughout the garden, he asked her,_ _"Would you be so kind as to sit with me a moment Princess?"_

" _Certainly Lieutenant, anything."_

 _Killian led Emma to the ornate bench, trying not to fidget from his nerves once they were seated. Turning in his spot he looked straight into her eyes as he spoke._ _"I hope this isn't too forward Princess, but I know that your birthday is tomorrow, and I wanted to give you a gift. I know it's not much, but I was hoping you would like it, it reminded me of you as soon as I saw it, and if you don't like it, I don't expect you to keep it-"_

 _Emma gently placed her hand on the flustered and rambling Lieutenant's arm, garnering his attention._

" _Killian. I'm sure I will love it."_

 _He pulled the pendant necklace out of his pocket, and heard Emma's audible gasp upon seeing it._

" _Oh, it's absolutely lovely, Killian, thank you! Would you put it on for me, please?"_

" _It'd be my pleasure... Emma. I'm so glad you like it."_ _Killian moved to stand behind Emma as she swept her hair out of the way, so he could clasp the delicate chain around her neck._

Killian slowly starts coming back to consciousness, gently gripping the back of his head, in search of any physical damage that could be the cause of the intense pain coursing through his skull. As he becomes more aware, the pain becomes more pronounced, and trying to focus on what it was that transpired to cause this infernal pain only intensifies the pain.

"Why in bloody hell am I on the ground?" he mutters to himself, but loud enough for those in close proximity to hear him.

"Agnarr! He's awake! We were afraid you wouldn't wake up, you were unconscious when the guards dragged you down here. Do you know where you are?" A soft feminine voice, rough from disuse, asks from somewhere off to his left.

"Emma?"Killian murmurs reaching out with his left arm. His hand collides with solid metal bars, as he realizes it wasn't his Emma's voice he heard.

"Sorry no. I know an Emma though, I guess it's better said, knew, I knew an Emma. What is your name sir?"

"Killian. Captain Killian Jones," he answers sitting up. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you, and where am I? I need to get back to my wife, she must be beside herself with worry by now. How long have I been here, wherever this is?" His voice takes on a hint of agitation as he starts to notice his surroundings are actual confines.

"We are Queen Iduna, and King Agnarr, of Arendelle."

"Anna and Elsa's parents! I thought you died?"

"You know our girls? Are they alright?"

"Last I remember I was in Arendelle, I had just been at the castle with Anna, Elsa, and Emma. Everyone _was_ fine. Where the bloody hell am I, who's dungeon have I landed in?"

"Oh thank the Gods Agnarr, they're alright."

Killian can hear a mumbled conversation taking place between the two displaced royals, but can't make out what's being said. He not so subtly clears his throat hoping to get this conversation back on track.

"Sorry. You're in the Evil Queen's dungeon, and as best I can tell you've been here almost a day. It is rather difficult to tell time without being able to see outside. You say your wife Emma was with our girls?"

"Oh, Bloody… Yes, she's a good friend of both girls-"

"Emma Swan?" the former Queen cuts him off in her haste to confirm Emma's full name.

"Yes-"

"When did you marry? How long has it been that we've been down here?"

"Emma and I married less than a month ago. I don't know if you've been here the whole time, but it has been almost a year and a half since Elsa was coronated, and about two years since you were presumed dead."

"Two Years! By the Gods Agnarr, wait… did you say everyone thinks we're dead?"

"Yes, the wreckage of your ship was found washed up along the coast of Arendelle about two years ago, no survivors found at the time, but they remained hopeful for a time."

"She must have damaged the ship after taking us. Oh Gods, our girls! We have to get home."

"I'm not sure what you did to anger the Evil Queen my lady, but I doubt she intends to let any of us go. I'm probably only here as bait to lure Emma into Regina's bloody trap, whatever that may be-"

"Shhh, I think I hear the guards approaching. Best of luck to you friend."

"Thanks. I'll need it." Two black guards come into view and stop at the door to Killian's cell staring down at him still sitting on the floor of his cell.

"Ah, so it looks like the Queen's new toy is finally awake. We have orders to take you to her, so on your feet pirate." one of the guards sneers at Killian.

"What say you ask nicely, mate." Killian plasters on his flashiest and most condescending smirk.

"What say we come in there and make you."

"Then by all means… _make me._ If you're man enough." Killian's cocky words finally agitate one of the guards enough for him to march inside the cell and yank Killian up by the back of his great coat. The guard none to gently slams a pair of cuffs onto his wrists, before marching him out of his cell.

"I'm going to enjoy the torture the Queen puts you through. It'll knock you down a peg or two pirate."

 _ **A/N: This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr), my chapters 1-4 are based on her chapters 1 &2 (with her blessing). **_

_**Ilovemesomekillianjones has graciously agreed to be my beta on this entire project, (her works can be found on AO3, FF, and Tumblr).**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviews feed the muse.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I want to start by thanking everyone who has stuck with this story, reading, favoriting, following, and commenting. Thank you.**_

 _ **And I want to apologize for the delay in getting the chapter published, the muse did a thing again, and had to have her way, so it is the longest chapter to date for Destiny, so I do hope you enjoy.  
I also want to thank HollyeLeigh, and Kmomof4 for talking to me and helping me get through my blocks on this chapter.**_

 **Chapter 15**

 _A Week Later_

"My spy in Arendelle is the best, and he tells me that you have all the information I need to stop that spoiled princess. You _will_ tell me what I want to know, or things will get even more unpleasant for you." Killian watches Regina pace back and forth, stalling as long as he can before answering her.

"Each time you pull me out of that repulsive brig to have these lovely chats, I tell you the same thing _._ I will say it slower this time, so try and keep up, yeah? I will _never_ tell you what you want to know. Emma is stronger than you, and she will defeat you. So do to me what you will, but know that you will fail."

Regina releases a frustrated scream startling everyone within ear shot, as she backhands Killian across the face. She begins pacing again as Killian picks himself up off the stone floor. Having minor difficulty with his hands bound behind him, he refuses to give Regina the pleasure of seeing him struggle.

She stalks toward him once more and wraps her hand around his throat. "If you will be of no help, then it is senseless for me to keep you alive. The question is shall I kill you now, or shall I wait for that little-"

"Grandma! I'm home. Did you miss me?" Emma comes strolling through the archway to Regina's rooms, all sass, snark, and fire. Killian doesn't think he has ever beheld a more beautiful sight than his wife staring down the most feared sorceress in the Enchanted Forest without batting an eye. "If you don't take your hands off my husband you are going to have a _really bad day_."

"Is that so _child_? I was just starting to have some fun with him."

Emma unsheathes her sword, and points it at Regina." Get your hands off him, bitch. Don't make me tell you again."

"No. I think I'm going to make you watch as I strangle him slowly. Ooh, on second thought, perhaps I'll rip his heart out…"

Emma and Killian share a knowing look at her statement.

"Yeah, good luck with that Grandma."

Regina scowls at Emma, then growls at her, "Stop calling me that you infernal child! I am not, nor will I ever be your Grandmother!" Regina plunges her hand into Killian's chest with a feral smile splitting her face, as if she is already victorious. Her evil grin falters when she can't pull his heart from his chest, and she becomes even more frustrated and furious. With more strength than she looks capable of, Regina throws Killian across the room. An audible crack is heard as his head smashes into the unforgiving marble wall.

" _KILLIAN!"_ Emma's heart plummets into her churning stomach as she watches the man she loves - her husband, and father of her children, slam into the wall with an unnatural force, and crumple into an unmoving heap on the floor. She turns on Regina, seething, and the white gold light of her magic flares from her hands as rage courses through her veins. Emma's magic is pulsing with her heightened emotions, rolling off her body in waves forceful enough to throw Regina from her feet, and up against the wall behind her. "I was going to be merciful. I'd hoped to offer you the chance to surrender, and stand trial for your crimes, Regina. I wanted to help you move past this, but you have left me no choice; you will never use your magic for good, so I will strip it from you."

"You ignorant little girl, you aren't that powerful! Not even the Dark One himself could take my magic from me. I am going to take great pleasure in killing you, and parading your body around for all to see what happens to those who dare to defy me."

"That is where you are wrong Regina. There is no magic more powerful than light magic, and my magic is born of True Love, the most powerful magic of all. And I won't be alone, I will have the help of my own child made of True Love."

Not bothering to pause long enough to see Regina's reaction, Emma falls within herself focusing on the spell to strip Regina of her powers while continuing to hold her in place against the wall with her magic. Opening her eyes, Emma watches as the black, swirling cloud of dark magic is extracted from Regina's body. The dark essence becomes surrounded by Emma's light magic, and as all that is good and pure infuses the vile entity, Regina's magic dissipates until all that remains is the light.

Regina stands frozen, her body stiff, wracked with a pain flowing throughout her, as she's stripped of all power and magic, rendering her unable to ever wield dark magic again. "No," she whispers, a single tear rolling down her cheek, before her wild anger returns.

"I did learn a thing or two from my fairy mentor Regina, so I will show you a kindness, and give to you the gift of finding your own True Love." Emma thinks back to her lessons and discussions with Tinkerbelle, plus the added information that she garnered from the Tome of Displacement. Her concentration is disrupted when she hears Regina scream at her from where she is still pinned to the wall.

"You ignorant child, didn't your mother ever tell you that all of this is because _she_ killed my true love. My Daniel."

"No! My mother didn't kill Daniel, _your_ mother did-" 

"Because Snow couldn't keep her mouth shut. She deserves this pain, she deserves to feel _my_ pain, because my true love is gone."

"Daniel may be gone, but your true love still lives… the man with the lion tattoo, Tink told me about him. She said you were too scared to meet him, unwilling to give up your magic and your grudge. I think it is time you stop denying yourself and your true love the happiness you can both have… together."

"That insufferable busy body of a pixie! She's your mentor? I'm amazed you made it this far, what could she possibly know? She meddles in peoples' lives that don't want her meddling!"

"Regina, you're not mad at Tink. You're mad at yourself for ignoring your true love, the man the fairy dust led you to. You're mad because you were afraid, but you have the chance now to make up for that. Let me send you to him, after you sign the surrender agreement, start your life anew."

"After everything I've done, why? Why do you want to do this for me?"

"Because I am my mother's daughter, I believe in hope, and love. I've also reconnected with _my_ true love, I've experienced utter heartbreak and unadulterated joy, and I know which I prefer. So why don't you? You continue to tread the path of vengeance, and not only does it hurt you, but it hurts him too, because his life would be so much better with you in it, as yours would be with him."

Regina ponders Emma's words, and considers what the woman is offering her. "I'll surrender, and sign the treaty, if you promise to send me to my true love. Do we have an accord?"

"I am so glad you decided to do the right thing Regina, I know being with your true love will be everything you never let yourself dream you could have. As I've stripped you of your powers, you will never be able to wield dark magic ever again, so you will have to stay on the straight and narrow." Magically conjuring the drafted surrender decree Emma continues with her warning to Regina, "This agreement will be magically binding, so if you ever decide to go back on your word, there will be dire consequences that neither you nor I will be able to prevent, so keep that in mind."

"Noted. Now are you going to release me from this infernal wall?"

With a wave of her hand Emma releases the magical hold on Regina, then rushes over to Killian where he is still unconscious at the base of the wall. She can tell that he is still breathing, just unconscious. She runs a healing hand the length of his body to take care of any injuries she can't see, as well as the laceration on the back of his head.

Taking a moment to assess her faculties once she's freed from the magical bonds, Regina feels hollow where her magic used to reside. Finding a bit of hope within herself, she wonders if maybe her true love will help fill this void. She summons her second in command, who brings a regimen of guards along to witness the signing.

Upon completion of the surrender agreement Emma transports Regina to her true love.

Standing up from where she's kneeling next to Killian, Emma turns to the assembled group of black knights that have gathered. "Guards, I am now the liege of this castle, Regina is gone for good, you will release all prisoners immediately." Emma turns to Regina's second in command saying, "You shall run a white flag up the tallest tower to signal to all in the area that Regina's reign has ended." As she is speaking, Emma runs her hand over the signed surrender willing her magic to immediately present a copy to every commander on the front lines of every battlefield, each assassin, and spy in Regina's network, as well as every monarch involved and affected by Regina's war.

As soon as all the black knights scramble to fulfill her orders, she sits back down next to Killian. She runs a hand through his hair, brushing it away from his forehead. After a few moments he comes to, looking up at Emma with relief and adoration in his eyes. Emma gingerly helps him get back up on his feet and removes his shackles so she can finally embrace him. She snuggles Killian as tightly as she feels is safe.

Sensing her apprehension to truly hug him as tightly as she needs for her reassurance, heck for his own as well, Killian wraps his arms around her and squeezes to just before bruising point.

They lose track of time wrapped up together, murmuring reassurances to each other that they are safe now. They pull apart minimally when interrupted by a rough throat clearing.

"Pardon, the interruption, but the guards informed us that Regina is no longer in power, and that we are free to go home?" Queen Iduna asks.

"Queen Iduna! King Agnarr! Is that really you? I thought you were dead. Elsa and Anna, and everyone thinks you are dead."

"Hello Emma, that is what your husband told us when he was brought here… we are hoping to return to our girls as soon as possible, and we were kind of hoping you might be able to help us with that." Queen Iduna requests.

"Certainly, it would be my honor to reunite your family. You can accompany us back to Arendelle on the Jolly Roger, unfortunately, I'm unable to poof you back to Arendelle, no matter how much I'd like to. In the years since your disappearance the conflict with Regina has escalated. Elsa had to heighten security measures, she used her magic to place a protective barrier around the kingdom. No one can poof in, though they do retain the ability to poof out. I did promise to return with Killian so they can see for themselves that he is alive and well. We will be returning to the Jolly Roger tomorrow morning as soon as we get everything squared away here."

Queen Iduna smiles fondly at Emma. "I think that sounds like an acceptable plan. Once you are done here, shall we all dine together before turning in? We'd love to catch up and get reacquainted."

"I think I would like that very much."

Arriving back at the Jolly Roger early the next morning, they are greeted with a rousing cheer from every member of the Jolly's crew. The rowdy men stand in an array across the deck to welcome their Captain and his wife home, the display startles the shite out of the Arendelle royals.

"Emma dear. Those don't look like military men…" Queen Iduna all but squeaks in Emma's ear.

"That's because they are not military men, not any longer anyhow. They're pirates. But fear not, they are a good bunch of men, they will treat you well while you are on board. You are our guests after all."

"Are you sure about this my dear?" Queen Iduna asks Emma.

"Unequivocally. My husband's crew are some of the best people I've had the pleasure of meeting." Feeling that the queen is comfortably appeased, Emma and Killian ascend the gangplank together to the continued applause of their crew. Once fully on the deck of the ship, the crew forms a semicircle around the four of them.

Killian lifts the arm not wrapped around Emma to quiet the men. "Alright gents, alright. I'm glad to be back as well. But heed my words, we will be escorting some very special guests back to Arendelle, and you will be on your best behavior. Killian swings his arm toward the royal couple. "This is the King and Queen of Arendelle and they are close family friends to Mistress Jones. You will treat them as you treat Mistress Jones, or you will have to deal with me. Am I understood?"

A resounding chorus of _aye captain_ is heard from every man on board. Assured of his crew's understanding, Killian moves towards the cabin level with Emma still tucked into his side. He is hesitant to let her go after their separation, but he must show the royals to their guest cabin.

As soon as they make it to their cabin, door shut and secured behind them, Emma and Killian both crash into each other, both eager to finally be joined together in the most intimate of ways after their forced time apart from each other. Killian's arms encircle Emma, backing her into the wall next to the door, "Gods above Emma, I need you so bad it hurts, please tell me you need me too."

"Yes Killian, always. Please, need you now." With her consent Killian picks Emma up, lips crashing to hers in a needy kiss as his hands start pushing her dress up her thighs.

"Naughty lass, no knickers, and already soaking for me." After getting Emma's dress pushed up out of the way Killian quickly pulls the laces of his pants free letting them drop to the floor without a second thought. Taking himself in hand and guiding his engorged cock to her wet center, Killian thrusts into her in one smooth motion, taking her hard and fast. He sets a breakneck pace to get them both to climax, chasing the much needed release, while still savoring the entirety of this moment. "Bloody hell love, I don't think I'm going to last much longer, please tell me you're close, too."

The only immediate response Emma can muster is a long drawn out, deep throaty moan of pleasure. After a few more moments Emma is able to find her voice through the pleasure, and all but begs, "Killian. Gods. Don't stop, almost there. Please." Killian adjusts his hips just so, causing his pelvis to drag along her clit on each thrust, quickly sending Emma over the edge, her pulsing walls milking him for all he's worth. He calls out her name in unison with her shout of his name on her lips.

Once he has regained his sensibilities from the near debilitating and earth shattering orgasm, he gently pulls his softening member free and sets Emma to rights on the floor, not releasing her until he is certain she has regained her sea legs.

They help each other undress before climbing into their bed, and snuggling up in each other. After several minutes, Killian pulls back from their embrace dropping a sweet kiss to Emma's forehead before making his way down her body, settling himself to be eye level with her still flat belly. He lavishes her belly in sweet kisses before starting what is quickly becoming an adorable tradition. Ever since they found out about the pregnancy Killian has started taking the time to reverently shower her belly in kisses, and whisper stories and sweet nothings alike, for just the wee one's ears.

After she watches Killian talk to the baby for several long minutes, Emma quietly calls out his name, needing his attention on her for a moment. "Killian?"

He doesn't move from his position where he has been speaking to their baby, but does lift his head to meet his wife's eyes at her gentle bid for his attention. Maintaining his quiet and soothing manner, he responds, "Yes my love?"

"I hate to interrupt your bonding time with the baby, but we do have an important issue to address. We are returning Anna and Elsa's parents from the perceived grave, how do we go about lessening that shock?"

"Speaking of shocks, since we're on the way back, and conversations will be had, how much are Anna and Elsa aware of… in regards to our revelations, I don't wish to say something out of turn if you're not ready to disclose it yet." Killian casts a quick glance back at her belly as he speaks.

"They don't know yet, I wanted to talk to you first, and I want you to be with me when we break the news, if you want to be there."

"Would you like to tell them before we leave, my love?"

"If you're ok with it, I'd like to, I don't want to hide it from them, and have anyone thinking I'm ashamed."

"Then we shall tell them before we set sail for Oldstown, at a time when you feel it appropriate. As to the matter of the reunion with their parents, it is going to be a substantial shock to both Elsa and Anna, no matter how we go about it. We can always discuss it with the King and Queen as to how they would like to go about the situation since it will be an emotional reunion for them all."Killian leans up to kiss Emma's lips, happy that they have come to an agreement that will make his wife happy, before he returns to his previous activity of regaling their unborn child with tales of adventures.

 _ **A Week Later**_

As the crew get the Jolly tied off to the docks Emma and Killian disembark into an immediate tackle hug from Elsa and Anna both. "You did it, we knew you'd do it. You rescued Killian and defeated Regina."

"Yeah… about that… Killian wasn't the only one I rescued…" All four turn towards the sound of a throat clearing up on the deck of the Jolly, as King Agnarr and Queen Iduna choose that moment to make their presence known. Anna releases a squeal that absolutely does not sound human, and Elsa seems to have turned to ice, frozen in place. Emma and Killian discreetly bow out to allow the newly reunited royals as private of a reunion as possible in public.

Once the initial shock has worn off, and the happy crying has subsided, they notice that Emma and Killian are no longer next to them. They scan the area in search of them so that they can all start the trek back to the palace together. Queen Iduna spots them on the deck of the Jolly, engaged in a conversation with a polite young man she believes is named Pip.

"Em, it's safe now, I promise. I want you both to accompany us back to the palace. I'd also like the entire crew present at the palace tomorrow for the ball, in celebration of my parents safe and miraculous return. Accommodations will be available for any member that wishes to stay at the palace while you are in port, worry not for the security of your ship, I will station guards to ensure its safety."

Later the next evening with the ball still in full swing, Emma's pregnancy induced fatigue kicks in with a vengeance. She and Killian seek out Elsa and Anna to have a private moment with them before turning in for the night, as they're casting off for Oldstown with the morning tide.

"Elsa, do you think we could get you and Anna alone for a moment?"

"Sure Em, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Killian and I just want to talk to you both for a moment before heading to bed, since we really won't have the opportunity in the morning before we leave."

"Okay." Elsa lingers on the syllables of the word, as she's sizing up Emma's expression and body language. "Let's use the sitting room down the hall." Elsa manages to loop her arm through Anna's in passing as she is leading Emma and Killian to the aforementioned room. Ensuring that the door is secured behind them, Elsa rounds on her best friend with a critical glare, "Okay, Emma, spill. What's going on?"

"What? Can't a girl talk to her best friend before having to leave?"

"Yes, a girl can, but you, I know you, you forget this… so spill."

Emma reaches to squeeze Killian's hand a little harder, as she steels her nerves. "Okay. You're right, but let's sit first."

Elsa still looks skeptical, but agrees to sit nonetheless, while Anna wears an air of general cluelessness. Finally settled as comfortably as can be expected Emma dives in head first.

"So, we wanted to tell you before we left town, we aren't just married, we're pregnant too."

With no warning Anna releases the happy squeal of all squeals. Emma will be genuinely surprised if the palace guards don't come and bust down the door. She honestly wonders if every guest in the ballroom can hear, as Anna veritably bounces from the furniture and walls.

"Truly Emma?" Emma nods her head at Elsa's question, with happy tears in her eyes, as she can see tears forming in Elsa's. "I am so happy for you both, congratulations."Elsa snatches Emma off of the couch and pins her in the tightest of hugs. Elsa eventually releases Emma to snatch an unsuspecting Killian up into a hug as well. Anna finally calms down enough to swoop through with her round of hugs and congratulations.

After a few more rounds of hugs and well wishes from the sisters, Emma and Killian finally make their way to their room to turn in for the evening.

Since setting sail from Arendelle, the last several days and nights aboard their ship have been perfect. They've enjoyed smooth sailing, good food and company, and of course, passionate nightly lovemaking. Killian is lying awake in bed thinking of the potential outcomes to meeting his new in-laws, while Emma, who is sated and exhausted, lays snuggled into his side, using his chest as a pillow. Killian is just contemplating getting up to blow out the candles and turn down the lamps when there is a soft knock on the door. Carefully making his way off the bed so he won't jostle Emma, he pulls on his discarded pants. Looking back to make sure Emma is covered completely with the blankets before opening the door, he's surprised to see Pip on the other side looking nervous.

"Something the matter, lad?"

"No. No sir, but I was hoping to ask you something, about a personal matter. As long as I'm not intruding Captain, I apologize for the late hour, but I just finished cleaning up after the evening meal, and we're set to dock in Oldstown in a few days-"

"Lad. Lad, don't be nervous, come, let's go across to the empty cabin. We can sit and chat about whatever it is that has you so worked up, just be sure to mind your voice, Mistress Jones is sleeping." Killian directs Pip to the now vacant guest cabin across the hall, telling the boy to have a seat in one of the chairs at the table, while he lights the lone lamp in the room. "So lad, tell me what's on your mind."

"Do you remember meeting Miss Melanie last time we were in port Captain?"

"Aye. She seems like a good lass."

"Well, she and I have been corresponding, since then, with some help from Mistress Jones. And I was hoping for your blessing and permission to bring her with us when we go back to Misthaven, sir."

"I must ask, what are your intentions with Miss Melanie?"

"I'm hoping to continue courting her, and if she's agreeable, marry her, sir."

"And her family will be agreeable to her just up and relocating with a day's notice? While unwed... on a pirate ship."

"That actually won't be a problem Captain, seeing as her mother died in childbirth, and her father and older brother were killed by black knights during the war. She has nobody left. I am also more than prepared to shoulder any extra burden having her on board might cause; since we will have another mouth to feed, the cost for the extra food can be taken from my shares, sir."

"I see… I don't have a problem with allowing her to come with us to Misthaven so long as she is amenable. I will make a statement to the crew before she comes aboard so they understand she is not to be hassled, she will be under my protection. Once we reach Misthaven it is uncertain what awaits us; I understand and respect your desire to settle down with Miss Melanie, but know that you have a place on my crew if you wish to continue sailing."

"There is no other Captain I'd rather serve under sir."

"Well lad, unless there is anything else you need to discuss, it's probably best we turn in, dawn comes early my boy." Killian claps Pip on the shoulder reassuringly before standing from his chair.

"Yes sir, that it does. I shall leave you to your rest."Pip stands as he speaks, both men heading towards the door and their respective beds.

Emma and Killian are up on deck, anxious for their port call, before the crew even has the Jolly docked in Oldstown. As soon as they have the all clear from the harbormaster they make their way off the ship. They enjoy a leisurely stroll through the town square heading to Dr. Hopper's office for Emma and the baby's promised follow up appointment. Killian knocks brusquely on the door as Emma excitedly bounces on the balls of her feet waiting for Archie to answer the door.

"Hello Emma, Killian, it is good to see you again. Come in, come in."

"Hello Archie, how are you old friend?" Killian asks as he pulls Archie into a bracing hug.

"I am doing well, Killian. And how are you Emma? Feeling alright?" 

"I've been well Dr. Hopper, luckily the sickness subsided shortly after our last visit."

"Archie, please. We discussed this last time."

"You're right, apologies Archie."

"No harm no foul. Shall we proceed with your exam?"

"Yes please."

Archie leads Emma and Killian back to his examination room, then runs through all the tests and measurements known to him. "Before I give my final assessment, I have some questions. What kind of diet have you been on since I saw you last? Have you been sticking to the foods I recommended before you left last time?"

"Yes. We purchased all the foods you said we would need, granted there were a few days it was difficult to keep anything down. Is there a problem?"

"Well, based on the results I am seeing here, you are either farther along than anticipated, or this isn't a singular pregnancy. It's my professional opinion that you are carrying more than one baby."

"What?" Emma near screeches at the same time Killian says, "Come again?"

"Yes. Based on the results and measurements I have here in front of me, unless you are much further along than eight weeks, I have to say that you are carrying at least two babies." Archie looks down at his notes confirming his assessment, nodding his head. "Yes, yes. At least two."

At Archie's final pronouncement, Emma and Killian just turn to look at each other stunned; they can see the trepidation mirrored in their eyes. Killian breaks the loaded silence first, "Doesn't matter love, one, two, or twelve, we can handle it. Together." He gently but firmly gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You're right, as long as we're together, we can accomplish anything."

Killian leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Emma's forehead before helping her down from the exam table. Finally the two look around, realizing that Archie has ducked out of the room to give them some privacy to process. As soon as Emma is off the table Killian pulls her into his arms and holds her close while whispering reassurances into her hair. Eventually they pull apart and Emma leans up on her toes to place a sweet kiss to Killian's lips before they go off in search of Dr. Hopper.

"Archie, mate. I appreciate all of your help with the pregnancy so far, and I have a proposition for you old friend. Come with us to Misthaven, Emma and I would feel so much better knowing you are close at hand should anything happen enroute, or once we make it home. We would like for you to care for her and the babies for the entirety of her pregnancy."

"If it were anyone else, I would tell them no, but since it is you… certainly my friend. You are family and I am honored that you want me to continue in this pivotal role. It will take me a couple of days to get all of my affairs in order before we can depart."

"By all means my friend just come to the Jolly when you are ready, will you need more time than two days?

"I think two days should be plenty to get everything sorted. I shall find you at the Jolly."

"Now, if you'll excuse us Archie, we have some celebrating and sightseeing to do, and you have business to see to. See you soon my friend."Killian hugs Archie as he is saying his farewells.

Emma embraces the doctor next. "Thank you Archie, this means the world to us." She pecks him lightly on the cheek, then steps back and takes Killian's hand before they depart out into the day.

They spend the afternoon revisiting the rose meadow and celebrating their momentous news. Emma needs rest before they go out for a bite to eat, so they head back to the Jolly. Ensuring Emma is situated comfortably, taking a nap in their cabin, Killian goes in search of his first mate. Pulling Smee aside he informs him that Dr. Hopper will be accompanying them back to Misthaven. He explains the news they learned during their appointment, and the reasoning for the doctor to come along. Out of concern for Emma, Smee offers up his cabin for Archie to use so that he can be close if he is needed.

 _ **Four weeks later the shores of Misthaven are in their sights.**_

 _ **A/N: This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr), my chapters 1-4 are based on her chapters 1 &2 (with her blessing). **_

_**Ilovemesomekillianjones has graciously agreed to be my beta on this entire project, (her works can be found on AO3, FF, and Tumblr).**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviews feed the muse.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I want to start by thanking everyone who has stuck with this story, reading, favoriting, following, and commenting. Thank you.**_

 _ **And I want to apologize for the delay in getting the chapter published, this is a bittersweet chapter for me. Completing this final chapter closes out a chapter for me as well, having spent the last 15 months working on this story, the muse did not want to finish, because I didn't want to have to say goodbye to it. This is the longest chapter to date for Destiny, so I do hope you enjoy.  
I also want to thank HollyeLeigh, and Kmomof4 for talking to me and helping me get through my blocks on this chapter. And as always a big thank you to EmilyBea, and Ilovemesomekillianjones for going on this journey with me and convincing me to publish it for the world to read.**_

 **Chapter 16**

"So, what say you sailor, ready to greet my parents?" Emma asks as she gently lays her hand over Killian's heart, looking into those crystalline blue eyes, swirling with love and hesitation.

"As ready as I'll ever be my love. Shall we?" Killian gently kisses her forehead before pulling her protectively into his side as they make their way towards the gangplank to disembark from the ship. They slowly make their approach, the royal family is standing on the docks waiting for them; flanked by guards.

Now that the time has finally come and she is actually standing in front of her parents again, Emma's nerves return full force, under the pressure of the news that she and Killian have to share as well as confronting the way she left. She feels Killian's hand gripping her hip tighter in a reassuring gesture and a silent show of his faith in her. As they get closer Snow opens her arms allowing Emma to rush into her mother's embrace. After the comforting embrace Emma pulls back to look at her family, "Mama, Papa, Leo, I've missed you." As Emma's talking she notices her mother has an odd look on her face, but ignores it for the moment to hug her father.

"Mama, Papa, I believe you remember Captain Killian Jones... my husband." At the word husband all of the royals turn their attention to Killian, who has started rubbing that spot on the back of his head.

Killian sketches a slightly anxious bow, hoping his nerves aren't showing outwardly, because now is not the time for perceived weakness. "Majesties,." he states respectfully returning to his full height.

Emma bends down to be on eye level with Leo as she hugs him, and he hugs her back with exuberance, telling her he missed her.

When what her daughter has said sinks in, in conjunction with the bump she believes she felt while hugging Emma, Snow begins to speak, "Emma…" but trails off as David's slightly maniacal, and indignant shout can be heard.

"Husband?!" David shrieks. He advances in Killian's direction, his hands reflexively balling into fists, and teeth clenching, "It would appear we have a lot to discuss-"

Snow cuts off her husband's impending tirade by grabbing his arm gently, and firmly but lovingly speaks to him, "Not here David, we can talk back at the castle. Let's all go to the carriage, and we can get caught up over a nice dinner."

As soon as Leo releases his big sister from their hug, Emma's hand is immediately outstretched reaching for Killian. Leo in all his innocence looks up at Killian, "Didn't you used to be a Lieutenant? I thought your brother was the Captain, because Emma really liked the Lieutenant."

Killian kneels down to be at eye level with his much younger brother-in-law before responding, "You remember correct young sir, I was a Lieutenant last time I was here, and maybe when you're older I can tell you about how I became Captain."

Leo nods his head excitedly, then runs off to catch up with his parents as they are making their way into the carriage.

As Emma and Killian follow her family to the waiting carriage, a thought occurs to her. "How did you know to be on the docks? How did you even know I was coming home today?" Killian helps Emma into the carriage, with Leo squeezed between Snow and Charming, the front bench is open for Killian and Emma to settle onto. As is his custom, Killian wraps his right arm around her shoulders, while extending his left hand to grasp both of her dainty hands in his. When they're seated comfortably on the bench across from her parents, Emma looks at her mother and awaits an answer.

"Well, we didn't know it was today specifically, until Grumpy notified us that Killian's ship had been spotted sailing into the harbor."

"But still. How did you even know I was on Killian's ship?"

"Oh, that's simple. We got Elsa's letter telling us that you were headed back home on the Jolly Roger."

"Of course… Elsa." At that revelation, Emma begins to wonder what all Elsa said in her letter, but quickly dashes that train of thought having faith that her best friend wouldn't spill her news for her. Especially since they had all seemed genuinely surprised at the pronouncement that she and Killian were married, and Elsa would not likely declare the other, more sensitive, announcement without disclosing that bit of news first.

With that question put to rest, everyone in the carriage falls quiet. Despite their audience Killian leans his forehead against Emma's temple trying to soothe her anxieties, knowing she is worried about how her parents are going to react to their next announcement, especially since the first went over so well. No one in the carriage speaks for the rest of the ten minute ride through the village to the castle, all opting to silently process what would happen next.

Snow observes her daughter and this man she has announced as her husband, studying their familiarity. She witnesses their genuine affection for each other in the contented smiles they wear, and the way they silently speak to each other with their eyes. This man, Killian, Captain Jones, is much changed from the shy Lieutenant they met all those years ago. He carries himself with an air of confidence, he exudes a protectiveness for their daughter that is palpable in the air around them. Snow smiles softly to herself, her daughter finally looks really and truly happy for the first time since she had to say goodbye to her former Lieutenant all those years ago, and it makes her heart lighter to know Emma has found her own true love.

After arriving at the castle everyone heads for the private family dining room, while David heads to the kitchen to let the cooks know to prepare something quick, but special for their daughter's return. He takes another moment to come to terms with the fact that his baby girl is now supposedly married. Once he rejoins the family in the dining room he sits down between Snow and Leo, and across from Emma and Killian.

"It's nice of you to finally join us David. Was there a problem with the cooks?" Snow gives her husband an assessing glare, knowing exactly what took him so long to join them.

"No Snow, no problem at all, the food should be here momentarily."

She looks away from her husband as the footmen chose that exact moment to start making their way around the table pouring the wine chosen to be served with the meal. "Wonderful, then let's have a toast," Snow begins, raising her full goblet and looking in turn at each person seated at her table. "A toast to family reunited, and the end of the war." With a raise of every goblet and a murmured _to family_ everyone takes a drink, everyone _but_ Emma. Snow's earlier suspicions that something is off with her daughter is all but confirmed now, and she can no longer stave off her curiosity. "Emma dear, is there a reason you didn't drink? Would you prefer a different wine?"

"Well, this isn't how I was planning on broaching this..." Emma pauses long enough to gather what courage she can. She inhales a deep breath as she turns to look at Killian, squeezing their entwined hands under the table.

David is more than a little perturbed by the look his daughter is sharing with this man in front of him, and the much too long pause for his comfort bites out, "Broaching what?"

"We were planning on waiting until after dinner," she begins, a slight quiver in her voice, Killian wraps his right arm around her shoulders again to calm her. Emma looks back at him quickly taking another deep fortifying breath before finishing, "I am unable to drink at the moment, because Killian isn't just your son-in-law, he's also the father of your grandchildren."

David jumps out of his seat bellowing, "WHAT!" loudly enough the entire kingdom is liable to have heard him. The only thing keeping him from drawing his sword and running this stranger through is his wife's iron grip on his forearm.

"I KNEW IT!" At Leo's excited shout every head turns to stare at him in disbelief.

"Leo? What did you know?" Snow is trying to diffuse the situation with David's anger bubbling over and Emma looking like she very well may cry, she's hoping whatever Leo has to say will help, and not make things worse.

"I knew those dreams couldn't just be dreams Mama, they felt too real."

"Dreams? What are you talking about sweetheart?"

"My dreams. I had dreams about Emma while she was away. I didn't see much, or often, but enough that I knew she was still alive. She and Killian went to a beautiful meadow filled with all kinds of roses in more colors than I knew existed. I saw her with Killian on a ship, and he was asking her how the baby was treating her. I also saw her crying when she thought she had lost Killian, I could feel her heart breaking." Leo looked back up finally, seeing a flabbergasted expression on every face, with a bit of trepidation mixed in on Emma and Killian's. "How did I have dreams about Emma that weren't dreams, Mama?"

Emma clears her throat before speaking, "Leo, that is how my magic started manifesting, back before I could control it, before I knew what it was. I still have the dreams from time to time, but they have become much less frequent since I left to defeat Regina." Every eye now swings around to gaze at Emma as she answers her brother's question. "We should talk to Tink about training you, so you can control and understand your powers as they develop."

David's bluster seems to deflate a bit as he processes what Emma has just said, he never knew she had prophetic dreams, but given the look on her face they weren't enjoyable ones, probably more aptly called nightmares. With Snow's hand still firmly gripped around his bicep, grounding him, he sits back down in his seat and removes his hand from the hilt of his sword.

Emma looks back at her father, strengthening her resolve to continue on.

"I know that all of this is a shock Papa, to you and Mama both, but please hear me out. When I left home all those months ago, I left with the sole intention of ending the conflict with Regina. I wasn't looking for love, I wasn't even sure I'd survive, but I knew it needed to be done. I have been living with the nightmares our people were experiencing, with the war, and I couldn't in good conscience continue to act like there was nothing wrong. It would appear that destiny had other things in mind for me when it came to my love for Killian, and if I'm being honest, were it not for Killian and our love for each other, I don't know if I would have succeeded. But I did. _We_ did. I hope that you and Mama can come to love and accept Killian as a member of our family, I will not apologize for marrying the man I love, and starting a family. I do regret that you couldn't be there when we wed, I do regret that you feel so angry, but I love Killian, just as you love Mama, and I can't live my life without him. So, if you can't or won't accept us, then we can go back to the Jolly and make our life somewhere we can raise our family surrounded by love, I won't bring my children into a home where my husband is not welcome. I love you, Papa, and Momma, and Leo more than I can say, and being away from you these past months has been hard, but I will leave again if need be." Emma stands as she finishes her impassioned speech to her father, with Killian rising to his feet next to her, all thoughts of their proposed dinner forgotten. "I truly do love you Papa, and I hope you can see past your anger and hurt to see how much Killian loves me. We will stay in my old room tonight, if we hear nothing else from you, we will leave before breakfast so as not to impinge upon your hospitality any longer; we will keep the Jolly in port for a week to give you time to think." Turning away from her family Emma grabs Killian's hand and wraps it around her waist as she leads the way to her childhood chamber.

"Leo, honey, can you go to your room and get ready for bed? I will be up shortly to tuck you in."

"Yes Mama."

Leo heads out through the door closest to him, Emma hears it close behind him, as she is opening the door of the formal entrance to the room, and as the dining room door is swinging shut behind them she can hear her mother beseeching her father. "Do you want to push her away for your pride? Can't you see how much you hurt her with your actions, she still looks at you like you're her hero, for heaven's sake, David. You need to think about this situation long and hard. Consider what Leo said he saw in his visions of her, she believed she lost him and her heartbreak was powerful enough for him to feel it."

"I will make this right," David vowed, feeling extremely chastened, and embarrassed by his actions.

Taking him at his word, Snow sweeps out of the room to look after Leo, leaving David alone with his thoughts.

Actually taking a minute to stop focusing on the thought that this _man_ , Killian, is trying to take his daughter from him, he feels ashamed of his behavior. As he sits looking back at everything he has seen since his daughter stepped off the ship, David comes to the realization that their devotion to each other rivals that of his and Snow's. Needing to fix the situation, David searches for a pen and parchment to write a note to Emma _and_ Killian, requesting that they join the family for breakfast in the morning, to be delivered at first light.

 _ **Four Weeks Later**_

The time since they arrived in port all those weeks ago has flown by, and has been progressively better since that first night. David did take them both aside to apologize for his boorish behavior, and has actively been making attempts to get time each day with Killian while Snow whisks Emma away for this or that wedding to-do.

Between the remodeling and decorating of Emma and Killian's suites and nursery that they will be occupying after the wedding, Snow had become quite the grandma extraordinaire.

Finally their second big day is here, their official royal wedding in front of the dignitaries of most of the known kingdoms, most notably the reunited ruling family of Arendelle.

The morning of the wedding Killian is kept company by David, Kristoff, and Leo as the men all get ready for the day.

Down the hall in Emma's childhood suite Snow, Elsa, and Anna are helping Emma get put together, and into her dress. Emma opted out of the traditional Royal pomp and flair for her dress, wanting something simpler. She chose a silk, empire waist, a-line dress with lace overlay on the bodice and wide straps across her shoulders. A silk sash gathers at the back of her shoulders draping down to the small of her back accentuating the lace detailing climbing up her shoulder blades forming a sweet 'v'. Her hair is gathered in a complex up-do behind her right ear with half a bouquet's worth of flowers woven into it.

With the time finally upon them, the women start departing to take their places in the throne room, leaving Emma to her thoughts as she awaits her father's arrival to walk her to her beloved. After a few minutes she hears a gentle knock on the door frame, reminiscent of how he found her the night of her birthday, before she left.

The only thought that comes to David's mind is how grown up his baby girl is, and it is all he can do to keep his tears at bay. "Emma… you look… you look stunning, baby girl."

Hearing the utter sincerity in his voice, she feels the tears begin to well in her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall as she responds, "Thank you Papa. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Let's get you to your husband before he loses his mind from being away from you for so long." They both have a good laugh at that thought, since Killian has made it apparent he does not like being away from Emma for too long. Despite them already being married Snow and David made them sleep in different rooms the night before, and the preparations that day had not allowed for them to see each other at all before the ceremony.

Emma takes her father's proffered arm and allows him to lead her down to the throne room where she will _officially_ marry the love of her life.

Killian is up on the dais where Emma will be meeting him to reaffirm their vows to each other in front of their family, friends, citizens of their kingdom, and foreign dignitaries he couldn't care less about. He is doing his damndest to not pace or jump off of the dais to go in search of Emma himself. Hearing the grand doors opening to admit his princess and her father, he turns to get his first look at her. Feeling as though the air has been knocked out of him, all he can think is that she is the embodiment of the word breathtaking. Unable to pull his eyes from her, Killian drinks her in like a man dying of thirst, as she gracefully ascends the stairs to join him.

 _Finally_ he thinks, when he is able to reach out and take her hand in his, the clergyman steps forward to start the ceremony. Killian is unable to pay attention to what is being said, too busy mapping the lines of Emma's face and smile as she stares back at him. They finally make it to the end, the recitation of their vows.

Emma had requested ahead of time to be able to read her vows first. She worried that the overwhelming emotion always caused by Killian's declarations of love and devotion would prevent her from being able to clearly speak her vows.

"Killian. It has been a long road traveled for you and I, and finally we are here, announcing our love to the world. You had faith in me when I had none in myself, you have been my safe harbor in the storms. All my life I have always been the princess, the beacon of hope for everyone else, but _you_ have always been _my_ beacon of hope, even in the darkest of times, you were there to show me the way. You're the one who saw me through it all. You were my strength when I was weak. You saw the best there was in me, even when I couldn't see it myself. I will forever consider myself blessed to have you love me, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you."

Killian is absolutely stunned by this woman once again, and her ability to temporarily render him speechless in the face of her words of love.

"Emma. My love, I still struggle to believe this is real, and not one of my dreams. For so long I hoped we'd make it here, even when I wasn't certain it could ever be. I will never understand how I got so lucky to have you love me, but I will always cherish it. I admit to being overwhelmed at the idea that the entire world is now witness to the love we share, but I shall endeavor to prove my love for you each and every day. I made a promise to you once that I wish to vow anew; I will move heaven above and earth below to ensure that you are happy, and never want for anything. You've had my heart in the palm of your hand since the moment we met, and it belongs to you forever more. Know that I am yours body, heart, and soul. I love you."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Killian lunges forward, pulling Emma towards him at the same time, into a sensuous and demanding kiss, decorum be damned. He is so wrapped up in the kiss he doesn't even notice if the clergyman pronounces them husband and wife or not, but as soon as they pull apart he realizes everyone in the assembly is on their feet clapping.

Emma is on cloud nine the entire evening, not remembering anything outside of being wrapped in Killian's arms on the dance floor. Before she even realizes it, they have said their goodnights to her parents, and Killian is whisking her off to their new rooms, finally getting to stay in them now that they are "properly" wed. Just like their first wedding night, once they reach the door to their room Killian sweeps her up into his arms to cross the threshold.

"This again, really?"

"Yes, my love. _This_ again. Just because this is our second wedding night, does not mean I want to invite bad luck anymore than I did the first time."

With a very put upon sigh, Emma rests her head on his shoulder, and tries to hide her smile, "Fine."

As they make their way over the threshold, Killian kicks the door firmly shut behind him. "Since we were denied the opportunity last night, I do hope you were not planning to go straight to sleep, because I need you tonight."

"You're not going to let me live down the fact that I acquiesced to my parent's request, are you?"

Killian has made his way to their spacious bed, making sure she is positioned over it, before dropping her without warning. Leveling her with a mocked expression of disgust, he says, "Darling there are a great many subjects I am willing to discuss tonight, your parents… not one of them."

"If you want to be that way, fine. Take me." Emma looks up at him from her prone position, with a devilish smirk, that rivals his own, plastered upon her face.

"Demanding this evening, aren't we, Princess?"

"Please. You know you love it."

"Indeed I do, darling."

"Now, are you going to take me or not? Pirate."

"Well, if the lady insists." Without ceremony Killian starts pushing Emma's dress up her thighs as he drops to his knees before her. He breathes out an appreciative sigh when he discovers she isn't wearing knickers again.

A little bewildered by her husband's actions, Emma leans up on her elbows to get a better look at him, where he is positioned between her thighs. "Killian, aren't you going to undress me first?"

"No, I am not. You demanded I take you, and take you, I shall. Gods above Emma, you are absolutely soaked, do you truly want me to wait any longer before pleasuring you?"

"Hmm, I suppose you make a fair point. Carry on, Captain."

"Yes, my love." Killian just gives her his best devilish smirk before his head disappears back under her skirts. He inhales deeply, savoring Emma's sweet scent, mumbling, "You smell divine my love." Finally swiping his tongue through her drenched folds, he's unable to keep his moan of pleasure from escaping the back of his throat. Killian is diligently working Emma higher and higher trying to get her to that first oh-so-craved release. "My love, I'll never get enough of your nectar."

Emma, now more confident in telling her husband exactly what she wants tangles her hand in his hair and pushes him closer as she grinds herself against his mouth. "Right there, just like that," she pants. As Killian redoubles his efforts with her persuasion, Emma feels herself fall over the edge into the bliss of her orgasm.

Killian watches her from his position, admiring her as she comes down from her high. "Shall I undress you now, princess?"

Still reeling from the earth shaking orgasm, all Emma can muster is a nod of her head. Killian helps her to get up from their bed, and back onto her feet, making sure to keep a steadying arm around her waist, since her legs are still a bit wobbly.

"Turn around for me princess, and I'll get all of your beautiful body exposed for my eyes." Slowly and sensually taking off her dress piece by piece until she is completely bare, he appraises her in all her turned on, flushed glory. "Love you must be an angel incarnate, because I can't imagine heaven being any less than you in front of me like this." His hands are not idle as he speaks, they map the curves of her body, especially the swell of her belly where she is carrying their babies. After drinking in the sight of her he continues speaking, "Hop up on the far side of the bed for me love, on your hands and knees, facing away from me."

Emma isn't entirely certain what he is planning, but since it is Killian she knows that she will be enjoying the experience immensely. Getting positioned on the bed per her husband's request, Emma looks back over her shoulder, to give him her best come-hither look. Killian looks every inch the predator at the moment, and it sends a shock of want through her body. Where she expected him to come up behind her on his knees to thrust into her needy quim, Killian gets almost to her before flipping onto his back and sliding the rest of the way under her. He wraps his hands around her thighs, and gently pulls her core to his waiting mouth.

Killian sets a leisurely pace this time, taking his time to explore every inch of her, teasing thrusts with his tongue inside her, sensuous strokes across her folds, and maddeningly delicious circles around her clit. Emma lets him keep this perusal up until she can't take it any longer, needing that all consuming release again, she starts to grind herself against him, but with his arms locked around her thighs preventing her from doing so, she whines out in frustration.

"Killian. Please. I need to..." Emma's words fall off in her delirium.

"If you insist, my love."

"I do. I really do." Killian relents his teasing, and sinks two fingers into her quivering channel as he focuses the attentions of his mouth on her clit. Having been so close, it takes her no time at all to fall apart around his fingers, and he works her through completion. "Thank you. Now get up here, I _need_ you in me, _now_."

Killian pulls himself out from below her, intending to roll her to her back, but Emma halts his progress as she gets to her side, and speaks up again. "I want you from behind. I need to feel you deep. Please."

"If that is what my princess needs, then your wish is my command. Your pleasure is mine to ensure." Scooting up behind her, Killian gets himself situated, propping her left leg over top of his. With one fluid thrust his engorged cock slides easily into Emma's drenched and swollen channel. The sudden stretch causes her to release a deep throaty moan. Killian pauses a moment to adjust to the feel of the tight squeeze of Emma surrounding him.

When he circles an arm around her to grasp at her engorged breast, he hears her pleasurable hiss, and feels her walls grip him tighter. He lovingly rests his other hand over her swollen belly. Killian begins to thrust his hips, and feels her walls start to pulse around him, signaling that Emma isn't too far off from another orgasm. Sliding his left hand from her belly down her body, he rubs circles against her clit, while steadily thrusting. He begins to feel his release building at the base of his spine, and wanting Emma to come with him, Killian focuses his efforts to send her over the ledge for a third time.

"Come for me love, come again. I need you to come with me." The only response he receives is the tightening of her walls around his throbbing cock. Emma cries out as her release surges through her, and Killian allows her to drag him with her into bliss.

Regaining his senses after that awe inspiring orgasm, Killian shifts the two of them on the bed so he can drape the coverlet over their bodies. They drop off to sleep wrapped up in each other, happy and sated.

 _ **Five Months Later**_

Emma's screams can be heard reverberating throughout the castle halls. Snow and David rush from their wing to Emma and Killian's rooms anxiously waiting as their grandbabies are brought into the world, and also wanting to be close at hand should any problem arise. They can hear the muffled sounds of Dr. Hopper's strained attempts to get Emma to cooperate, and breathe.

Killian is seriously contemplating whether or not he will ever regain the use of his left hand, and is ever grateful that he hadn't given his wife his dominant hand to crush. Having wrapped his right arm around Emma's shoulders to help her lean up as she pushes, he is perched on the edge of the bed next to her. He listens to Emma screaming obscenities at Archie and the midwife Snow had insisted assist him with the pregnancy care and delivery. Finally deciding he can no longer let Emma's verbal lashing of the good doctor and midwife continue, he decides to put himself on the front line and act as the cannon fodder for her ire.

"Love, you are going to have to breathe, I understand it hurts, but you will be of no use to the children if you pass out from lack of air."

"Screw you pirate! You're the reason I'm in this mess."

"Now, now love. We both know I'm not the one that started this." He gives his wife his best flirtatious wink, as he continues, "Or, do you need me to remind you, _again_?"

Emma wants to throttle her too-handsome-for-his-own-good husband. Her breathing does become easier though as she fixates more on him, and less on the pain. She can't let his needling pass without retort, "I don't need a reminder, Captain. Maybe, I just need to punch you, in the face."

"A bit hostile today, aren't we, love?"

Emma is intending to respond with more snark, just as another contraction overtakes her, and all that escapes her mouth is an ear splitting scream, quickly followed by a shout from Archie telling her to keep pushing.

"You're almost there love, you're doing perfect. I'm right here, squeeze my hand to a bloody mangle if you need to."

"And the first one's here!" Archie shouts just before a tiny, yet powerful, and angry cry can be heard throughout the room. "A boy! It's a boy." Archie hands the newborn lad to the midwife, to swaddle as he tells Emma to keep pushing, he can see the crown of the other's head.

"Hear that love? We have a little lad." Killian is practically beaming ear to ear down at his exhausted wife. Emma tries to return the smile, but it is cut short as another wave of pain crests with this newest contraction as it hits.

"Come on Emma, I can almost see the shoulders, keep pushing. I know you're tired, but you're almost there, just push a bit more." A few moments later another angry cry can be heard in the room. "A girl! You have a beautiful son and daughter."

"I'm so proud of you love. You did so well, you delivered our two beautiful children into this world." Killian leans down to place a loving kiss on Emma's forehead. "I love you Emma, more than I can ever express. Thank you for every gift you have given me." He tightens his grip around her shoulders as she slumps into his side, utterly exhausted from the day's exertions. They look into each other's eyes and lose track of how long they are wrapped up in each other like that, they only look away from each other as Archie and the midwife approach with their two bundled babes.

"Many congratulations to the both of you, they are truly precious. Emma, be sure to get rest. We shall take our leave, so you can meet your little ones with privacy." Unsure of how much strength Emma has left, Killian helps her lean back on the pile of pillows, before setting their little lad in her lap. Then he takes their wee lass from Archie who puts a comforting hand on Killian's shoulder before leaving the room. Archie turns around just before the door shuts and pokes his head back in the door. "I shall inform the king and queen that the babies are here and healthy, but to give you a few hours before coming in to greet them."

"Thank you old friend, for everything." With the click of the door resounding throughout the room, Killian looks down at the precious bundle in his arms, before looking back at his exhausted but beautiful wife. "So my love, now that we know that we have a lad and a lass, what are your thoughts on what we should call our little prince and princess?"

Emma looks up away from the serene face of her sleeping boy, to gaze upon the little girl resting just as peacefully in her papa's arms, before finishing the trek to her husband's face.

"Actually, I like William James, and Eva Elizabeth. What do you think?" Emma can see that Killian is about to speak, but rushes along to explain why she wants these particular names. "I thought it only fitting to name him after the beloved brothers that were lost too soon, yours and Papa's, and I felt _she_ should be named after the grandmother I never got the chance to meet, and the mother that you didn't have long enough with."

With a bemused smirk at his wife asking a question of him, but not letting him answer, Killian nodded in agreement. " _I think_ they are perfect. Perfectly beautiful names for our perfectly beautiful babies. Our little Prince and Princess."

"Oh, I don't know, I imagine they'll have a bit of pirate in them, just like their papa." Emma, trying to be mindful of little Liam still nestled in her lap, leans over gently to give Killian a sweet kiss. "They've just got here, and I already don't know what I would do without them. I love them, and you so much I don't even know what to do with myself Killian. How is it possible?"

"My love, I have no idea how it is possible, but I feel it all the same. I can't even fathom my life without you, Eva, and Liam in it. I am thankful everyday that you tracked me down all those months ago."

"Did I ever tell you, that when I went to find you, I was afraid that you wouldn't remember me?"

"Darling, I have no idea how you could think I could ever forget about you, before the wee ones, you were the best thing in my life, and now all three of you are. I am a very blessed man, all because you love me."

After letting Emma and babies sleep for a few hours, Killian goes to speak with his in-laws. He doesn't want to risk waking the babies, or disturb her more than he already had fawning over his beloveds. When he comes back into the room, unable to leave them alone too long, he sees that Emma is starting to stir.

"Hey there beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as could be expected I guess. Where are Eva and Liam?" Emma ask, alarm clear in her voice. She sits up a bit too fast when she realizes the babies are not in the bed next to her.

"I moved them both to their cradle after making sure they were well, and deep asleep. They are perfectly fine my love. I can bring them over to you if you'd like to make certain for yourself."

"Yes. Please, Killian. I need to feel them." Killian walks the few feet from their bed to where the babies are still sleeping, he picks up Eva first, gently carrying his precious little princess and placing her in her mother's arms. Once he's sure that Emma has a solid hold on her, he goes back to retrieve Liam. With Liam in his arms, Killian climbs into bed next to his wife and daughter, for a family snuggle.

Killian enjoys the luxury of just being in the moment with his family, but does let Emma know that her parents and brother eagerly await seeing her and the babies. Once Emma is truly ready to welcome her family, he sets Liam on the bed next to her. Opening the door, he quietly beckons Snow, David, and Leo in to see the newest members of the royal family.

The first sound in the room once they are all over the threshold is Snow trying to contain her happy tears at the sight of her daughter propped up on the pile of pillows gazing at the sleeping babes. She walks up to the edge of the bed to get a better look at her grandbabies. "They are absolutely precious my dear! What are their names?"

"The little prince here is William James, and our little princess is Eva Elizabeth." Upon the pronouncement of their names, Snow loses her battle of containing her tears as they are streaming fast and hard down both of her cheeks.

Before moving over to console his wife so she won't startle the babes, David claps Killian on the back telling his son-in-law and best friend, "Congratulations son. You did good."

"Can I hold one of them Emma?" Leo is so excited that he now has new friends to play with he can barely contain himself.

Snow, ever the worrier, shuffles out of David's grasp to hover over her son, telling him, " _If_ Emma lets you hold one of them, you will have to sit down and sit still young man, and you will have to be sure to support their little head."With the nod to go ahead Killian scoops up Liam from the bed and carefully transfers Liam into Leo's embrace.

Surrounded by her family to celebrate these two tiny little lives, Emma is still mystified at her good fortune.

 _ **Two Years Later**_

Aboard the Jolly once again, headed for Arendelle to visit Elsa and Anna, Emma is standing at the helm with Killian watching as her father and Leo chase the giggling and squealing twins around the deck. Her mother hasn't quite gotten her sea legs yet this time out, and is laying down in the cabin they commandeered from Smee. Emma remembers a time when this was an all male ship except for her. Since those days, Pip and Melanie have settled down and are pregnant with a baby of their own.

Eventually pulling her gaze from the spectacle before her to admire her husband, who in all honesty looks even better now than he did all those years ago, Emma mentally prepares herself to begin a much needed conversation. Anxiously, she asks, "So, do you regret it at all? I know you have missed this."

"Not even for a moment. I wouldn't trade the life we have for anything, my love. Why?"

"I know we kind of talked about it a little before, when I was pregnant with the twins, but how would you feel about having more?"

"Like I told you back then darling, I will be happy to have as many children as you'd be willing to give me, though if we continue at this rate we may have to permanently oust Mr. Smee from his quarters to house them all when we travel on the Jolly."

"Well, we may want to start preparing him for that eventuality then… we have another little royal on the way."

 _ **A/N: This story is inspired by 'Destiny has its eyes on you' by the lovely EmilyBea on FF (Seriouslyhooked on Tumblr), my chapters 1-4 are based on her chapters 1 &2 (with her blessing). **_

_**Ilovemesomekillianjones has graciously agreed to be my beta on this entire project, (her works can be found on AO3, FF, and Tumblr).**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Reviews feed the muse.**_


End file.
